Dragon-Verse Future Story - The Samara Wells Trilogy
by milady dragon
Summary: This is the story of Doctor Samara Wells, the mother of Jack Harkness, and the family she never knew she had.
1. A Mother's Love - Chapter One

A Mother's Love - Chapter One  


Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, I would have treated it better. I don't anything else here, either, except for the OC's

Author's Note: Hello! This is the first story in what I'm calling the "Samara Wells Trilogy", the story of Jack's mother coming back into her son's life and how she settles in. In this one, Samara meets a pair of people she didn't even know existed, and is swept into a family she never knew she had.

This takes place between the stories "Time Trap" and "Lost and Found".

* * *

 ** _1 April 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Chrysalis Bay, Boeshane Peninsula, Planet Maker's World_**

"Doctor Wells?"

Doctor Samara Wells looked up at the male voice calling her name from where she was stowing her gear, smiling as the pair came down the pier toward her boat, the _Day_ _Dream_. "Yes, that's me!" she called out, straightening up and watching as they approached. She brushed some of her short brownish-blonde hair out of her face, blown there by the stiffening breeze from the bay; it was going to be a beautiful day for the Peninsula.

They were both young; the man was maybe in his mid-to-late twenties, while the woman was perhaps five standard years younger. There was something about them that told her they were related in a way…it was in the blue eyes, and the bone structure. If Samara had to guess she would have said they were brother and sister.

Both were dressed almost like natives, with the general dun-coloured trousers and blouses, goggles slung around their necks in case of wind or rain storm; the man also had a colourful scarf wrapped about his throat, the material in shades of blues and greens. Their shoes were flat-heeled and sensible. Thank Goddess for that; the last thing Samara wanted to do was have to drag one of their sorry arses out of the water because they weren't wearing the proper boating shoes. The waves could get rough once past the breakwater.

The woman was armed; a blaster was slung low on her right hip in what Samara knew was the "classic" gunfighter's position. Her hair was tied back, the braid whipping in the wind sharply. It was about a shade lighter than the man's, which was short and slightly curly. He didn't appear to be armed, which surprised Samara since the frontier worlds were known to be hazardous to those not prepared for it. Her own weapon, an ancient plasma rifle that Franklin had brought with him when he'd immigrated from galaxy centre, was resting on its hooks in the boat's main cabin, and she knew how to use it.

The man easily carried in one hand a large case that looked fairly heavy, and she wondered if he wasn't from some sort of high-gravity world to be able to carry the weight. His companion also had a pack, but it didn't look quite as bulky, and she handed it off to him as they came up to the boat, the two of them balancing easily as they made their way across the magnetic field of the boarding ramp.

"Thank you for agreeing to take us out to the reefs," the man said, tossing his and then his possible sister's packs onto the deck with a great deal of ease, jumping onto the boat in a single, fluid motion. The woman followed him. "I'm Ifan Jones," he introduced himself. He spoke Standard fluently, but there was an accent to it she couldn't identify.

He held out of his hand, and Samara took it, not showing her surprise at his slightly above human normal body temperature. "Welcome on board," she greeted him.

"This is my daughter, Anwyn," Jones went on, making a gesture at his companion.

Samara knew she didn't quite hide her confusion at that announcement. They looked far too close in age to be father and daughter; however, there were several extremely long-lived races out there. Jones and his daughter could have been members of any one of them.

"Tad's a lot older than he looks," Anwyn joked, also extending her hand. It was equally warm. "We get the funny looks more than you know." Her accent seemed closer to Boeshane, and it surprised Samara somewhat. But the word, 'tad', which had to have been some form of 'father', was a term that she'd never heard before. Yes, Samara could admit that she wasn't as well-travelled as some, but she'd still heard her share of phrases and accents in the time she'd been on Maker's World…from the scientists who still came out to study the planet, and from the people who'd come out to the frontier to find a new beginning.

There was a lot of hiding going on out of the fringes, Samara was well aware. In many ways, she herself was hiding from her own horrible past.

"You didn't have to add the word 'lot' to that sentence, you know," Jones said good-naturedly.

Anwyn shrugged, looking innocent. "You and Dad always stressed to me that it was never a good idea to lie."

"And you choose to listen now." He chuckled then turned back to Samara. "Once again, Dr Wells, you have our thanks for doing this. I know you didn't have to."

Samara smiled. "That's fine," she assured him. She didn't add that the money they were paying would allow her to sit out the winter in her cosy flat in town and not worry about running out of supplies. "If you'll stow your things, you can tell me what you're looking to see and I can get us there."

"I'll do that, Tad," Anwyn volunteered. "You go and speak to the doctor and let her know what you need."

"Alright," Jones answered, giving his daughter a small, sweet smile.

Samara was touched by it, but at the same time was forcibly reminded of her own family, long lost to her. "Your cabin is down and to the right," she directed past the sudden lump in her throat. "It's going to get cold once we pass the breakwater, so if you have coats you might want to bring them out."

"Thank you for the concern," Jones said, "but both Anwyn and I are quite resistant to temperature changes."

"Be back up in a bit." With those parting words, Anwyn was ducking down the steep steps and into the bowels of the _Day Dream,_ taking their bags with her.

"Come on up to the control deck," Samara invited, waving her hand to the stairs. Jones nodded and began to climb, Samara right behind him. She couldn't help but notice just how well the man wore his trousers…

Down, Samara. He was committed to someone, if that was what Anwyn had meant by using the word 'Dad'. There might have been many different types of commitment in many different societies, and those bonds were sacred and never meddled with unless the committed liked that sort of thing.

There was no way she was going to mess with any sort of bond. She missed her own too much for that.

She led Jones up to the bridge, where she immediately got started with her checks. "So," she said, "just what brings you both out to the Peninsula?" With a flick of her finger, Samara brought up the undersea charts of the area so she could plot her course, glittering blue in the overhead holographic display.

"I'm looking for reef stones," Jones answered.

This was another surprise. Reef stones were extremely rare, and weren't often mentioned beyond the scientific papers that had been written up on the phenomena. Samara herself had composed such a monograph; reef stones were fascinating to study, especially by a marine biochemist of her calibre.

Reef stones were a bit like Earth pearls; they were formed when sand from the Boeshane shoreline was blown out to sea, settling over the reefs that were just off the coast. The majority of the sand was sucked further out into the ocean, but some few grains remained, and like an oyster forming a pearl the sand would irritate certain reef organisms, forming crystals around the grains which would eventually become reef stones. The major differences from pearls were that the stones formed outside of the creatures they were irritating, and that they came in a variety of colours depending on the source of the secretions that were crystallising around the irritants. Some of the even rarer ones were phosphorescent.

"If I might ask," Samara said, "but how did you hear about the reef stones? Not many people have beyond the Peninsula."

Jones smiled. "My mate is from Boeshane. He told me about them, and for next anniversary I thought I might bring him something back that would remind him of his home."

Samara caught the term "mate", which narrowed down the list of races that Jones and his daughter belonged to. It would have been simple to input the few clues she'd been given into her portable database, but it wasn't very polite to go behind a person's back to snoop about their racial identity.

However, she _was_ curious – which was a good thing for a scientist to have – and so she asked.

Jones' smile got bigger. "I'm certain you've heard of the Star Dragons?"

Samara nodded, but she was bit too stunned to speak. Of course she'd heard of the Star Dragons. Despite there not being very many of them, they were renowned throughout the Empire as willing to go anywhere and do anything to help out people who needed their expertise. She'd enjoyed Morgan Jones' music – and there was another Jones, and she had to guess that she was also a daughter of the man…or dragon…standing in her wheelhouse. It was also rumoured that magic had been returned to the Universe due to Star Dragon influence. So many wonderful and amazing things had been attributed to the Star Dragons it was impossible to determine what was true, and what was sheer speculation or fantasy.

Still, Samara knew, deep in her soul, that she was standing next to what could be construed as a legend.

"I and my mate are the Patriarchs of the Star Dragons," Jones went on. There was a quiet pride in him that made Samara want to cry.

She didn't know what to say, and was saved from making a complete fool of herself by a shout from below. "Tad!"

He glanced away, calling out, "Yes, Anwyn?"

"Phillip's on the comms for you. He says Dad's getting antsy about you not calling him!"

The being in front of Samara rolled his eyes. "I'll be there in a moment." He shook his head, smiling fondly. "I need to take this," he said apologetically. "Jack's probably getting overwhelmed by the hellions." He touched her shoulder. "I trust you know these waters and can get us where we need to go."

With that, he descended down the stairs toward the lower deck, leaving Samara alone with her thoughts. When she'd taken on this contract, she'd done a small background check of her new clients, and it hadn't brought up the fact that either of them were Star Dragons. It had shown that Ifan Jones was a Professor Emeritus of Medieval Earth History, living on Earth, and that Anwyn Harkness-Jones was Captain-Owner of a private trading vessel, called the _Serpent's_ _Tooth_ …and shouldn't that have given her some sort of clue? It hadn't pulled up anything about family or race, or how they were related to each other, and now Samara had to wonder if she hadn't looked for her information in the wrong place. There hadn't been much on Jones at all…was it an alias? She just wasn't sure.

She should have done a deeper check, to avoid the shock that Samara was currently feeling.


	2. A Mother's Love - Chapter Two

A Mother's Love - Chapter Two

Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _1 April 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Boeshane Peninsula, Planet Maker's World_**

"Doctor Wells."

Samara turned to see Anwyn standing just inside the room, a small, pleasant smile on her face. "Sorry if Tad's comment shocked you," she said, taking a step closer. "He doesn't usually have such a sense of melodrama." She chuckled. "We normally leave that to Dad."

She couldn't help but return the laugh. "I'm not sure I can imagine that level of melodrama!"

She couldn't help but look at the woman with her, examining her for any outward sign of her race. But no, Anwyn Harkness-Jones resembled a normal human being of about twenty standard years of age, her hair escaping its braid, seemingly capable in a way that made Samara feel strangely safe and endangered at the same time.

Anwyn grinned. "You haven't met Dad. I sometimes think he and Tad were meant to balance out each other."

"Are you really…?" She couldn't say it; she wasn't sure why. A bit of being star-struck, maybe? It wasn't every day a person met someone that was practically a legend.

Anwyn nodded. "I'm the one who sort of came up with the name, actually." She looked vaguely proud and embarrassed in equal measure. "Tad and Dad are our parents."

Samara frowned. "But I thought your father came from Boeshane?"

"He did. He was born and raised here. But something…happened. I don't want to go into too much detail, but he's as long-lived now as the rest of us are." Anwyn leaned closer, her voice lowering. "You might have heard of the original immortal director of the Torchwood Institute?"

Alright, that was almost as big a surprise as Star Dragons.

Samara's mouth fell open. "You…are you…?" She couldn't get anything coherent out. First Star Dragons, and now Torchwood? What had she done to deserve this mess?

"That's my Dad," Anwyn went on as if Samara hadn't said anything. "And my Tad is also called the Torchwood Dragon. They're…kinda famous, in certain circles."

'Kinda' famous? Was that how Anwyn was putting it?

"I think we've overwhelmed our guide," Jones' voice said, and there he was, standing beside Anwyn with a serious expression on his face. "Perhaps we could head out, and more conversation later? Let's give Dr Wells a chance to un-bury herself from the pile of information we just dumped on her?" He turned to regard Samara. "I do apologise for all of that, but you _did_ ask…"

"I did, yes," she admitted. She had, and she'd been told.

"Come on, Anwyn," Jones took his daughter by the arm, "I have something to talk to you about."

She let her father draw her away and back down the steps. "Is this about Phillip's call…?"

"Yes," he said, ushering her away. "Your Dad is becoming a mite bit suspicious…"

Their voices faded out as they took the stairs, leaving Samara alone with her thoughts. Her hands moving by rote, she prepared to sail out even has she was completely distracted by what she's been told, disengaging the landing ramp and taking in the tether.

She let out a deep breath, a grin sliding over her face as it hit her. She was in the presence of beings far greater than she'd ever imagined. A part of her was glad she hadn't discovered all of this in the negligent background check she'd done. She had no idea what she'd done if she'd known in advance; probably refused the charter out of being star-struck or something equally silly. Samara felt a thrill pass through her, and she had to forcibly bring her attention back to her tasks.

Samara toggled on the radio. "This is the _Day_ _Dream_ , designation SWF391, departing pier 16."

 _"_ _SWF391, this is port authority. You are cleared for departure. Safe journey."_

"Thank you, Port Authority." She flipped the radio off, consulting her charts once more before goosing the engines and steering her boat out past the end of the pier and into the bay.

Despite everything that had happened Samara loved Boeshane. It had been her home for over four decades, ever since she had listened to the siren call to the frontier, for adventure and discovery and the need to explore more than what had been on her own homeworld. It had been a hard life, but this was where she'd met her beloved Franklin, and they'd begun their own family.

Now, that family was gone. She was alone, but in spite of that she still held a fierce affection for the Boeshane Peninsula. It was where she'd found her greatest happiness…and her most terrible sorrow.

Samara sighed, as she pushed the thoughts of her long lost family from her thoughts. It had been so long ago, but the pain of it was still as sharp as a knife in her chest. She had learned to live with it, and seeing how happy Jones and his daughter were had brought it all back. Still, it wasn't all bad…she had such fond memories of her family during the times they'd been together, and Samara couldn't help the small smile that the antics of her children had caused, and how it had felt to have Franklin hold her and how they had made love in their bedroom, in their cubicle in the colony block that had been built near the sea.

It was all gone now. Her family…their home…all gone.

Samara missed it horribly.

She expertly piloted her boat out into the bay and past the breakwater and into open sea. It really was going to a beautiful day; the sunlight glittered on the water, mid-sized waves rocking the _Day_ _Dream_ as Samara drove her farther and farther out and toward the reefs where she knew there would be reef stones. It was the same section of reef that she herself had explored; she'd gotten a reef stone there for Franklin once, one that had softly glowed green when he'd held it, the phosphorescence triggered by his body heat.

She couldn't help but remember his pleased smile.

Once past the breakwater, Samara set the autopilot and made her way down the stairs, in search of her passengers. It would be about a planetary hour before arriving at the coordinates she'd chosen, and her curiosity was itching to ask more questions of her clients.


	3. A Mother's Love - Chapter Three

A Mother's Love - Chapter Three  


Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _1 April 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Boeshane Peninsula, Planet Maker's World_**

Samara found them in the small main cabin. Anwyn was seated at the table, holding onto it with both hands and looking just a little bit green. Jones was standing at the tiny counter, working Samara's coffee machine as if he'd been born to it. "I've got us on a course that should take us to one of the best sections of the reef," she reported as she took the seat opposite Anwyn. She took a second look at Anwyn. "I do have something you could take to keep the nausea under control," she offered.

"Oh thank Goddess," Anwyn moaned. "I had no idea it would be this rough."

Jones laughed at his very seasick daughter. "I did try to warn you."

Anwyn gave him a dirty look as she rested her forehead onto the hand-carved wood of the table.

Samara got up, making her way around Jones and to her medicine cabinet where she kept her anti-nausea tablets. She returned to the table, handing the blister pack over. "These are universal, so they should work. You're not allergic to anything, are you?"

Anwyn received the pack as if it was the most precious treasure. "No, I'm not. Thank you so much." She popped one of the tiny while pills out of its wrap and dry swallowed it.

"I suppose this means you don't want any coffee," Jones asked mildly, as if he found the entire situation amusing. He didn't seem to have any trouble with the choppiness at all.

The younger Star Dragon simply moaned, putting her head down again.

"It must be bad if she's refusing coffee," Jones commented. He handed Samara one of the mismatched mugs she kept in the cupboard. "I hope you don't mind me going through the cabinets, but I wanted to contribute something to our quest."

Truth be told, Samara was a little bit bothered by it, but one sip of the coffee had her changing her mind. "This is…amazing," she gasped, taking another sip. Samara knew damned well that she only had some of the cheaper grade grounds on board; what Jones had done with them was something along the lines of a miracle.

Jones shrugged, one-shouldered, looking pleased. "Thank you," he answered, bowing slightly, "I try."

"Tad's coffee is gorgeous." Anwyn sounded slightly jealous, not that Samara could blame her. It must have been awful being seasick and caffeine deprived at the same time.

"Anwyn is more used to travelling by spaceship, not boat," Jones explained, sipping his own coffee. "Space is quite a bit less…turbulent."

"Don't make me say how much you hate space travel, Tad." Anwyn's voice was muffled by the table.

Jones rolled his eyes good-naturedly, offering Samara a refill. She almost turned him down until she realised that she'd drank nearly all of her coffee and hadn't noticed. She held the mug out, smiling as he poured.

"Not everyone is cut out for flying around the galaxies. It's a case of not liking when I'm not flying under my own power," the dragon explained. "I just happen to love the feel of the wind on my scales."

Samara couldn't believe that she was sitting there, listening to an ancient being discussing their dislike of space travel.

She had so many questions, but the one that came out first was, "You said your mate is from Boeshane," she clarified.

"Jack," Jones answered, a soft, fond smile on his handsome features. "Yes he is."

"You have an anniversary coming up?" As she spoke, Samara's mind flashed on how she and Franklin had met, all those years ago. They'd been so very happy, even though they both knew Maker's World to be one of the more dangerous places to live on the frontier, but that hadn't stopped them from having their own family.

That had been a disaster.

"Their first mating was three thousand, one hundred and six years ago," Anwyn mumbled. "They get disgustingly sappy the closer they get to the actual date. We all avoid them."

Samara frowned. That brought up other memories…visions of the two Time Agents, who had come to tell her that her eldest son had been killed in the line of duty. If Jones' mate was from Boeshane, that could only mean one thing.

She hated time travel. It had taken her only living son and had murdered him before his time.

"I can understand your confusion," Jones answered, misreading her expression. "My mate fell in with a time traveller and accidentally became immortal. He was subsequently abandoned in the past." That last part came out in a growl that had Samara leaning slightly away from the being even though she realised his anger was not directed at her.

He must have noticed, because his expression changed from dark to chagrined. "I apologise, Dr Wells, but what happened to Jack is still a sore point for me, even though it put him into a position to do amazing things."

"And if it hadn't happened," Anwyn, raising her head, "then you and Dad would never have met and you wouldn't have had me, so it's a win-win situation." Her complexion was slightly less green, which meant the medication was working.

"Yes," Jones said dryly, "we only got together so you could be born."

Anwyn looked triumphant. "It's good that you're admitting all that other stuff you and Dad did really didn't come into it at all, Tad."

"Of course it didn't," Jones sighed, sounding put upon, but his eyes were glittering with mirth.

Samara felt a pang around her heart at the obvious affection between father and daughter. She'd loved her own children, of course, but after it had all fallen apart she'd had to blame someone, and her eldest had gotten the brunt of her misplaced anger. It had driven him away…and Samara hadn't known what had happened to him until the two Time Agents had come to her door, informing her of her darling boy's death.

She hadn't realised that her world hadn't come crashing down on her yet…not until she'd learned she would never get the chance to apologise to him for all the harsh words Samara had thrown at him.

Even after the years had passed, it still hadn't stopped hurting.

There were times when she thought about just leaving Boeshane; of finding a spaceship that was heading anywhere she could lose herself and just forget about the three large holes in her soul. But, this was where she and Franklin had met; where they'd had their children; where they'd been the happiest. She couldn't leave.

"Are you alright?" Jones' quiet voice broke through her melancholy.

Samara dragged her thoughts back into the present, trying to put a smile on her face…but something in Jones' expression told her she might have failed. "I'm fine," she assured him. "Just…thinking about the past, that's all."

He seemed to have accepted her word for it. "After so many centuries it's getting pretty hard in coming up with gifts for him that he hasn't already had at some point. Then I recalled him speaking about reef stones, and thought that would be perfect." He grimaced. "Of course, this means I'll have to somehow top that _next_ anniversary…"

"I can't even imagine two people staying together that long," Samara admitted. The sheer number of years that Jones and his Jack had been together was staggering. A small thought in the back of her mind wondered how they would have coped if they hadn't found each other, but she didn't let it linger, afraid to even consider that question.

What was it like to be immortal? Living through so many centuries, people living and dying around them while they continued on, not changing and never aging…it was truly mind boggling. She wasn't sure she could even comprehend it all.

"I'm not saying that we haven't had our moments," Jones replied. "There have been many times when Jack and I have needed time apart, but we always come back to each other. You can't be with someone constantly for that length of time; it's impossible. But we love each other through all that. We are truly mates, and we have our eternity together."

"Dad and Tad give all us kids hope for our own happiness," Anwyn put in, "even if we tease them about being all mushy."

"If I might be so bold," Jones said, "but do you have anyone to spend your eternity with, Dr Wells?"

A part of Samara was upset by the question, thinking it was way too personal, but at the same time she'd asked questions she probably hadn't really had a right to answer. It was only fair that she allow a certain amount of inquiry into her own life.

"No," she answered. "I did have a family, but they're all gone now." She took a deep breath. "I lost my husband and younger son during an attack on the colony, and my older son left to join the army and then moved on to the Time Agency. I…I was told he'd died."

Both Star Dragons gave her looks of equal sympathy, which drove home to Samara that they, too, must have lost so much as well. She swallowed thickly, not even aware that she was basking in that sympathy.

"My own family was killed when I was quite young," Jones whispered. "I still miss them, even after all these millennia. So I know what you're feeling."

Somehow she knew this wasn't some sort of platitude; that Jones really did feel her loneliness and pain. But she was certain he didn't have the same regrets she did.

It was something she didn't want to share. It was hers alone, and she would keep it tucked away, deep within her soul, where it would stay until the day of her own death.


	4. A Mother's Love - Chapter Four

A Mother's Love - Chapter Four  


Author: Milady Dragon

Author's Note: I think I'll do two chapters today...

* * *

 ** _1 April 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Boeshane Peninsula, Planet Maker's World_**

She'd been a little off on her estimate; they arrived at the reef beds a little under an hour, the current being in their favour. The sun shone down as if blessing their venture, and Samara smiled as she released the electromechanical tether that would keep them from being pulled away from their position.

As she made fast, Samara glanced up and toward the shore, where the colony block she'd once lived in poked itself out of the beach about a klick from their position. The inevitable bubble of sadness welled up within her, and she turned away, trying to ignore the proverbial mega-elephant on the horizon.

"It looks as if we picked a nice day to go swimming," Jones commented as he came up from below. He was dressed in a traditional diver's wetsuit, only without the air tanks and other paraphernalia that someone exploring underwater for any period of time would carry. His feet were also bare, and he padded silently over to the rail, taking a deep breath of the ocean breeze.

Samara frowned. "You're going to need at least a tank to take with you."

"Tad can hold his breath for really long periods of time," Anwyn answered for her father, following him up onto the deck. Her colour had vastly improved. "Besides, he'll be in dragon form when he dives. That just makes his lung capacity even greater."

"And my inner flame will keep me warm," Jones added. "I might have to shapeshift in order to get the actual stone; I have no idea just how well my claws will be able to manoeuvre around something so small, but we'll see."

Samara couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. She was going to see an actual dragon! A being straight from legend and it was going to take a dive right off her boat! Her inner child squealed with pleasure, and her inner biologist wanted to babble on about mass ratios as it applied to shapeshifting, and how was it possible for a living creature to actually be able to breathe fire. Certainly, she knew of other races that could, but in so many ways this was going to be different. She'd never met one of those, and she was actually going to see it now!

Jones gave her a grin of his own. "I suspect you're considering just how you're going to get samples of me because your inner scientist feels like it's a child about to be given its favourite treat."

Samara felt like she should be denying it, but it would have been a bald-faced lie and she suspected that Jones would catch her in it. "I wouldn't be a scientist if I didn't at least play with the idea."

"It's good to know that the spirit of scientific discovery is still alive and well," he quipped, his voice very dry and very amused. "Do you have any advice for me, to find the stones?"

Samara nodded. "The best stones are going to be in the shore-side of the reef, where the sand would be more likely to be caught. You'll be looking for a reddish-coloured area of the coral; that's going to be where the stones will be." The red was indicative of the types of creatures that would create the reef stones.

"Excellent." With that, Jones climbed over the boat's railing, resting himself there before to dove into the chilly ocean water.

Anwyn went to the rail, glancing down into the water. Samara joined her in time to catch a golden glow that, at first, she believed was just the sunlight on the choppy water…but it only took her a second to realise that it was coming from _under_ the surface.

The glow dissipated, and a shadow far larger than a human's glided toward the surface.

A large, green-scaled head broke the surface.

Samara felt the need to sit down, but managed to stay standing.

She was seeing an actual _dragon_.

The head glittered in the sun, emerald scales and sea water reflecting the light back in multi-facets, until Jones – the _dragon_ – shook it, flinging the water off like a dog would do. The dragon has a crest that began just above the blue, slitted, eyes and vanished into the water halfway down the sinuous neck. Large nostrils flared, and the snout opened in a large grin that should have been frightening with all those sharp teeth, but Samara found herself charmed instead.

Anwyn leaned over the rail, holding out a pack with a long strap attached. "Don't go getting friendly with any of the fishes, Tad," she teased.

"That," the dragon said, reaching up with a large claw, one talon extended so that Anwyn could loop the strap around it, "is disgusting and I am disappointed in you." It was unmistakably Ianto Jones' voice, only deeper with a rumble that underlay every word, and it put her in mind of hearing a rockslide.

Anwyn smirked. "Just keeping up the Harkness part of my genetic make-up."

"Your Dad would be appalled as well."

"Then I must be doing it right." She flashed a bright grin at her father.

He shook his head, and Samara learned then that dragons could roll their eyes with the best of them. "I'll be back as soon as I find what I'm looking for." With that, he completely submerged, a small trail of bubbles following him down.

Damnit, and Samara had wanted to see him breathe fire!

Then she blushed. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Anwyn was laughing. "You did. But you can ask him. Or me…I don't mind showing off."

"I'll keep that in mind," she answered, having so many questions about dragon physiognomy and culture and not being able to keep them in any sort of order.

The younger Star Dragon plopped herself down on the deck, back against the rail, legs spread out in front of her. She looked up at Samara, her own blue eyes wise and knowing. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

She did. Samara sat down next to her; there was nothing to do but wait for Jones to finish on the reef. "I don't know where to start…"

Anwyn laughed. "That seems to be the reaction sometimes."

"Just how many Star Dragons are there?" It was the first thing that came into Samara's head fully formed, so she went with that.

Her passenger looked a little surprised at that. "I think that's a new one!" She shook the sleeve of her tunic back, revealing her wrist.

Samara froze, recognising it instantly, her mind going back to that day, so long ago, when she'd been told her eldest son had been killed…


	5. A Mother's Love - Chapter Five

A Mother's Love - Chapter Five  


Author: Milady Dragon

Author's Note: And here's the second. :)

* * *

 ** _1 April 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Boeshane Peninsula, Planet Maker's World_**

Anwyn must have felt her reaction, because she exclaimed, "This isn't a Vortex Manipulator!" She glanced at Samara, blue eyes sad yet curious. "I'm not sure I want to know what caused that flinch, but I promise you I'm not a Time Agent or anything like that. The Time Agency's been disbanded, and this," she indicated the strap on her wrist, "is a personal computer. I keep my personal codes and other files on it…including the family pictures." She grinned. "I think your question is best answered by a bit of show and tell."

Samara relaxed. "Sorry about that," she murmured. "It brought back memories, that's all."

"You said your oldest son was a Time Agent? That he was dead, right?" Anwyn was sympathetic; she'd have to have lost so many people over the centuries, so Samara knew this wasn't pity or anything like that.

Samara nodded. "Please, show me your family." This was most likely going to be painful, to be faced with a family so happy, but she wanted to see.

"Alright." Anwyn shifted slightly, giving Samara a better view of her wrist. Pressing one of the tiny controls brought up a holographic display, one that was clearer than anything the scientist had ever seen. "My son's mate fiddled with it, so it's got much better resolution than a lot of larger scale holograms out there."

"You have a son?" Samara was stunned, and yet she knew she shouldn't be. Anwyn was much older than she appeared.

The Star Dragon smiled proudly. "My only boy, Arthur." She spoke into the wrist computer. "Show latest of Arthur."

On the display, a video appeared. The man who appeared was blond, with the same blue eyes as his mother. He was handsome and well built, and was smiling fondly at the recording device. _"Happy birthday, Mother,"_ he spoke, his accent slightly different from Anwyn's. He glanced off screen, his face changing from fond to somewhat exasperated. _"Merlin!"_ he shouted.

 _"_ _Coming!"_ a second voice responded. Suddenly another man appeared beside Arthur; this one with a head of curly black hair and eyes just a bit deeper blue than Arthur's; there was a thin band of gold around his irises. He was thin and lanky, and had cheekbones that Samara would have killed for, although his ears were a little unfortunate.

But what really made Samara smile was the baby dragon in his arms.

"This is Merlin, my son's mate," Anwyn said quietly, "and my grandson, Rory."

The creature was a mixture of gold and red, curled up against the blue of the man's – Merlin's – shirt. Blue eyes blinked sleepily into the recorder, and a wide yawn revealed tiny, baby-sharp teeth. The tail was curled around his father's bicep, holding on even though the child was mostly asleep.

 _"_ _Sorry,"_ Merlin said around a large grin, _"I needed to get Rory up from his nap, but your prat of a son couldn't wait for us."_

Arthur rolled his eyes good-naturedly. _"I'm not the one who's always late."_

 _"_ _Happy birthday, Mam,"_ Merlin said, ignoring his mate. He held up one of Rory's arms, waving it toward the recorder. _"Say hello to your Gran, Rory…"_

 _"_ _We wish we could be with you,"_ Arthur took his turn in ignoring his mate's antics, " _but we're on the other side of the Fourth Galaxy at the moment. We did send you a gift; we hope you like it."_

 _"_ _She will,"_ Merlin butted in confidently. _"I picked it out, after all."_

 _"_ _Yes yes, Merlin… we all know what great taste you have. I don't have to remind you of that sculpture you got Grandfather…"_

"Recording off," Anwyn ordered, and the picture faded away. Samara was almost sad to see it go. "That's my Arthur," she reiterated. "He and Merlin ran Torchwood for a long time, but then Arthur got pregnant and they decided to retire…"

Something clicked in Samara's mind, and her mouth dropped open. "You're the mother of the Once and Future King of Torchwood?" Of course she'd heard of Arthur Pendragon and his mate and Second, Merlin Williams-Song, the son of the Last of the Time Lords and the greatest magic user in the Twelve Galaxies. They were practically legends themselves, and it had been Director Pendragon who had been responsible for the greater number of peacekeepers patrolling the fringes. It was too bad that it had been too little, too late, to save her family.

"I was called Anwyn Pendragon back then," the Star Dragon confirmed. "I went back to Harkness-Jones not that long ago."

"Is it true that they're reincarnations of the original King Arthur and Merlin?" Samara wasn't certain she believed in reincarnation, but she'd heard the rumours and knew the old stories.

"Oh yes," Anwyn confirmed. She spoke into her wrist computer again. "Show Clint," and then looked back at Samara as a still picture appeared. "My brother, Clint, is also a reincarnation. From what I understand, he came back because of his mate."

The young man in the picture had dirty blond, almost brown hair, his eyes a different blue as everyone else it seemed in the family. He wasn't traditionally handsome; his face instead looked well lived-in, as if he'd seen quite a lot in his life. "Clint has the memories of this person who worked with Dad and Tad, back in the early days of Torchwood. His mate, Phillip, is immortal…but not in the same way Dad is." She called up another picture, this one of Clint with a man who had thinning brown hair and…well, Samara had to wonder what it was with blue eyes in this family, because even the ones not related by blood had them. Phillip had a kind face, with laugh lines and a gentle gaze. And yet, besides that, there was something about him that looked _dangerous_ , as if he was hiding his true self behind a friendly façade, and she said so before she realised it.

Anwyn barked a laugh. "That's our Phillip., alright. He was the Grand Master of the Imperial Shieldsmen before he became Torchwood's latest Director. He's possibly one of the most dangerous men I've ever met…and that's not even counting his magic."

Of course Samara knew of the Imperial Shieldsmen. "Is everyone in your family famous?" she asked.

"You have no idea…" Anwyn called up another still picture, this one of both Clint and Phillip, and two young people who obviously had alien in them; if Samara had to guess, she would have said Margath or Draconian genes. "Here are Nathan and Nicole…they're Clint's biological children, and Phillip adopted them when he and Clint were mated. Nathan's a bit of an oddity in our family, since he was born with his dragon form…that's another subject entirely…"

Anwyn continued with the show, bringing up pictures of the other members of her family. She was proud of each and every one of them, even her younger sister, Cadi, who was some sort of criminal if Anwyn could be believed. Samara couldn't keep her eyes away from the holographic photos that she was being shown; it was obvious just how much this family loved each other, and it gave her a warm feeling in her chest at the thought of so much happiness.

The Star Dragon cycled through what must have been dozens of images and videos, introducing to Samara each and every member of her family. There was an Adjudicator, a medical doctor, a history professor and her mate – yet another immortal, although Anwyn claimed this man, Henry Morgan, was yet another different version of one…and judging from the expression on her face, this man's type of immortality was fairly humourous.

Two of them Samara actually recognised: Emlyn Jones, the model; and Morgan Jones, the singing sensation. She had to be honest; she loved Morgan's music, and had once hoped to attend an actual concert. Alas, life had a way to putting such plans aside; Samara wouldn't leave Boeshane unless she had a very good reason for doing so, and seeing a fantastic musician in concert just wasn't that strong a one.

"Dragons have an almost genetic imperative to sing," Anwym commented, as if noticing Samara's interest in the still photograph of her sister, Morgan. "We all have it, but Morgan was the one that believed it needed to be shared with the rest of the Universe. Tad is immensely proud of her for doing it," and then she chuckled, "even if he's not all that fond of her singing style."

Samara wondered where such an imperative would come from, but when she asked about it, Anwyn simply shrugged. "Tad says it goes all the way to the beginning of dragon civilisation. But so much has been lost, and he never asked about it when he had the chance. To him, it's just the way things are."

That was a shame, in Samara's opinion. There was so much she wanted to ask, about where dragons had come from and how they'd evolved; how long their civilisation had lasted before Ifan Jones had become the last of his species. No one really knew much about the Star Dragons, although it wasn't from any sort of need to keep secrets as far as she knew…it was just that no one seemed to have ever asked, and it had become far too late when the notion had struck anyone to actually discover such things.

It was sad. However, it hadn't been the only time a race had practically died out without leaving their history behind for those who came after to learn, and Samara seriously doubted it would be the last.

As they sat together on the deck, Anwyn pulled up other pictures and videos of her family, telling stories behind each one. As much as Samara was enjoying the show, she also felt such a stab of loneliness, knowing that this family had each other and that she had no one anymore. A small part of her thought it wasn't fair, that Anwyn had something that Samara never would, but then that wasn't fair. Samara's family was lost to her; two through no one's fault, and the third because she'd blamed a child for something beyond his control. She would have given anything to tell her precious son that she was wrong, that he hadn't done anything wrong, but she wouldn't get that chance.

As the picture show came to a close, Samara realised there was one person she hadn't met vicariously through Anwyn's stories, and she mentioned it.

The Star Dragon's eyes went wide. "Goddess, I didn't even think about that." She shook her head and then spoke into her wrist computer. "Show Dad and Tad at the hellion's birthday party."

Another video came up, this one with the five littlest dragons on it. Anwyn had explained how they'd been discovered, and Samara hadn't been able to keep from smiling at the knowledge that, somewhere out there, there had been other dragons that had just been waiting for someone to find them. She was actually able to recognise them: red James, brown William, green Oswyn, gold Robyn, and black Lisa. They were practically swarming two men: one of them Ifan Jones – whom she'd learned from Anwyn was actually named Ianto, Ifan being just one of his many identities over the centuries – and the other…

He was a very handsome man, with brown hair and blue eyes, a dimple in his chin and strong jawline. He was laughing and wrestling with William and Oswyn, all the while holding another child, a human-looking child, in one arm. That had to have been Alyce; she had the same combination of features from her fathers that the other blood Star Dragons had.

 _"_ _Give it a rest,"_ he chuckled, _"or else your Tad won't serve the cake."_

That seemed to settle the babies down, and Samara noticed that even dragons could give those sad expressions that were often called puppy dog eyes.

 _"_ _Don't tease them, Jack,"_ Jones chided, his own laughter barely contained. _"Cake is always for birthdays."_

That comment caused a renewal of activity, and someone else – just a pair of arms off camera – plucked James away, and the little red dragon wriggled. _"You're tickling me!"_ he squealed.

 _"_ _Like that's even possible, hellion,"_ whoever it was answered happily. It was a pleasant male voice, with an almost Boeshane accent yet missing certain tonal values to it for it to be true Boe. _"The day I figure out how to actually tickle a full dragon you'll know about it."_

There was more, but Samara suddenly felt the air slammed from her lungs as she recognised the man who Anwyn called Dad.

It was impossible.


	6. A Mother's Love - Chapter Six

A Mother's Love - Chapter Six  


Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _1 April 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Boeshane Peninsula, Planet Maker's World_**

Samara had been told that he was dead. The Time Agents who'd informed her had sounded so apologetic, so sympathetic when they'd come to her tiny flat in town to let her know that her son had been killed while on duty. They'd brought back some of the belongings he'd collected through the years he'd been gone, and she'd never had the heart to even look through them. The sealed box was in the bottom of her closet.

Samara was aware of everything that Anwyn had told her about her other father: Jack Harkness, immortal Director of the Torchwood Institute, who had taken that organisation and had made it great. He'd been alive for over three thousand years, had once been a Time Agent, and who was mated to the progenitor of the Star Dragons.

Who was her own beloved son, Jamys.

It wasn't possible. How had all this happened? What had made Jamys into Jack Harkness?

And why hadn't he come home?

Of course the answer to that was obvious. After the way Samara had blamed him for losing Gray, of course Jamys hadn't come back to that abuse. She'd forced him away and into the military, and then into the Time Agents.

Samara couldn't even weep over it, because it was her fault that her only living son hadn't let her know he was still alive.

The boat rocked heavily, and Samara ignored it, lost in her own misery. Anwyn turned off the computer and stood up, and Samara ignored that too. She heard Jones come back on board, and talk to his daughter, and that was ignored as well. All she could think of was that her son was still alive out there, with a family that he loved and was loved by in return, and she hadn't known. That the Time Agency had lied to her. Had they known that Jamys Franklinson and Jack Harkness were one and the same person? Had they been covering up something, something they'd done to have made her son immortal?

What had they _done_?

"Are you alright?" a concerned voice startled her out of her thoughts.

Samara looked up, and saw Jones staring down at her, hair wet and worry in his eyes. She didn't know to react around him anymore, knowing that he was her son-by-marriage and not some stranger who'd simply come to the Peninsula to find reef stones for his mate.

"Did you know?" she whispered, the words tumbling from her lips, not realising where they came from only that she suddenly needed to know if they had come on purpose, if they'd found her because of who she was, and that her son was the man this being loved for eternity. Or had it been some sort of cosmic joke on her, to come this close to her son and perhaps not realising and that it had been the whim of a Star Dragon to prove that her Jamys had survived what had been thrown at him when she'd been convinced she'd never see him again.

Jones' brows drew together, and he turned his gaze toward his daughter. "Anwyn, what have you done?"

The younger Jones looked defiant as she faced her father. "I showed her, Tad. I wanted her to know."

The dragon sighed. "I thought we'd agreed to find out more information before we did anything rash?"

"I couldn't wait. She wanted to know about our family, and then she asked about Dad…I didn't show her anything until she asked."

"You're as impetuous as your Dad." Jones touched Samara on the arm, and carefully pulled her to her feet, steadying her as she swayed. "I apologise for my daughter, Dr Wells. She had no right to break the news to you so baldly without us somehow preparing you first." His eyes then went hard. "But we had to know… _I_ had to know if you were going to reject Jack like you did Jamys. I'm not about to put him through that again." He glanced at Anwyn, who was suddenly contrite in the face of her father's anger.

"But you knew." She needed the confirmation, even though any anger at them for hiding something so important was quickly fleeing.

Of course they'd want to make certain she wasn't going to hurt Jamys again if they told her who they truly were…who her son had become. Because she was absolutely certain that they would have told him straight away, to keep him from searching for her if he so chose and to keep him from being hurt in that eventuality.

They had no way of knowing she'd do no such thing.

Not after being told that he'd died, and living with the idea that she'd never be able to hold him again, and to let him know just how sorry she'd been about what she'd done to him.

She let herself slump against the _Day Dream_ 's rail as father confronted daughter. He was unhappy, quietly berating her as Anwyn stood her ground, determination writ large on her face. She really wasn't paying all that much attention, as she considered her own thoughts in the matter.

Would Jamys even _want_ to see her? Surely he would only think badly of her, after her harsh words to him. Of course it hadn't been his fault about Gray, but had he come to figure that out for himself? Or did he still believe what she'd said, day after day, in her own misery, as she mourned her husband and her youngest?

Samara certainly hadn't been in her right mind, and it had taken the loss of Jamys to knock her back to her senses. Oh, not the loss of him to the army; she'd scoffed at that at first, thinking he would be washed out of training soon enough. Jamys had always been a sensitive boy, and Samara hadn't even considered that he'd end up on a battlefield somewhere and not right back home where he belonged. It had never occurred to her that he might have forced himself to fit, in order not to have to come home.

Everything he'd been through had, in the end, been because of her.

Would he have joined the Time Agency if she hadn't forced him out of the only home he'd known? Would he have become immortal in whatever way that had been done? How much had his suffered because of her?

But then, as her attention went between each of the arguing pair in front of her, he would never have met this dragon; never had this child, or any of the other children. They would not have discovered the five little dragon orphans.

Chances were the universe would have been a very different place if she hadn't been so negligent toward her own son.

Jamys Franklinson had grown into the extraordinary person, Jack Harkness, the man responsible for so much good in the Twelve Galaxies.

She wished she could be proud of her own behaviour. But she could never be.

But she could show Jamys the pride she felt in him, and to beg for his forgiveness. Hopefully, he'd grant it.

"I want to see him."

Her words cut through the rather heated discussion. Father and daughter both turned toward her, Jones – she'd have to get used to calling him Ianto now – uncertain, while Anwyn was grinning as if Samara had given her the best present ever.

Maybe she had. Samara would have to live up to that.

"I want to see him," she repeated. Samara held her hands out beseechingly, needing to break through the dragon's doubt in her. "He's my son. I might have treated him badly but…I need to see him. To at least tell him I'm sorry…"

She didn't want to think what she would do if Jamys didn't accept her apology. It would most likely kill something inside she'd long thought dead already, but was simply sleeping, waiting for the chance to let him know just how much she still loved him.

That she didn't blame him for Gray. That it had been her grief needing an outlet, and he'd been the closest one to her that she could heap all her pain onto. It had been so very wrong of her.

Ianto's shoulders slumped at her words, his denial dissipating. "He's been through so much…" he began, only to be cut off by Anwyn.

"But this is why we're here, Tad! We decided this, the entire family, to see how our Gran felt about Dad, and if she wanted to see him!"

 _Gran._

The word made Samara's heart throb, a pleasant pain that warmed her through to her very soul. She'd dreamt of a child, someone she would love as much as she had her two boys, and there she was, a proud and intelligent person who'd grown up without a grandmother but who wanted one now.

Before she even knew it, Samara had pulled Anwyn into a fierce hug, tears flowing fast and furious as Samara held onto her with all her strength. She didn't ever want to let go. She'd already missed so much, and to have a second chance had been beyond hope for so long.

Anwyn embraced her just as tightly, and Samara could feel answering tears soaking her blouse. "I want to know everything about you," she whispered, not sure if she was speaking loudly enough for Anwyn to hear, but she went on, unable to stop. "I want to be there when you need me. Please let me try?"

The Star Dragon – her granddaughter! – stepped back just enough to meet Samara's eyes. She was smiling so brightly, and it was Jamys' smile, and Samara didn't know how she'd missed the resemblance. "I can call you Gran, right? I've never had a Gran before, and I don't think I'm too old to have one now."

Samara returned the smile. "You're never too old to have a Gran, Anwyn."

She was practically vibrating as she looked toward Ianto, her smile never diminishing. "See, Tad? I told you everything would work out."

Ianto was shaking his head, his lips crooked upward in a helpless-looking grin. "I admit, I wasn't so sure. But then I suppose I've gotten just a touch more cynical in my old age."

"You're not old, Tad." She waved him off with one hand, the other still tightly around Samara's waist. "You've just been disappointed a bit too much not to be cautious. Besides, I know how much you want to protect Dad."

Samara smile was watery when she met Ianto's eyes. "I want to meet him," she repeated. "I know I don't have the right, but you were checking me out to see if I still felt the same way as I did when he left…"

"We were," Ianto admitted. "He misses you. Of all the memories he holds dear is his time here on the Peninsula, with you and his father and Gray. There are times when he'll forget things, because the human mind just wasn't meant to hold all those years, but he's never forgotten you. But he'd never come back himself because he was afraid of his reception. I don't think any of us even considered the idea that the Time Agency would have told you he'd died when he escaped them, though."

"I…" she swallowed against the lump in her throat, "I don't blame him for that. I was horrid. I had no right to blame him for what happened to Gray. Jamys had been a child, and if anyone was responsible it was his father. Franklin should never have left them alone. Every day, I regretted not being able to find him and tell him that."

"Well," the dragon said, squeezing her shoulders, "you'll get the chance to do just that."


	7. A Mother's Love - Chapter Seven

A Mother's Love - Chapter Seven

Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _8 April 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Maker's World_**

It took them a bit to get Samara's affairs in order.

Samara knew she'd never be returning to Maker's World, now that her son was out there in the universe somewhere. She'd be spending the rest of her life with her new family, and that mean relocating to Earth.

She found she didn't care, as long as she was with Jamys.

Jack.

She'd have to remember that was his name now, and had been longer than Samara could even conceive.

Her boat was the first thing to be sold off. Samara had taken a pittance for it, but Old Man Humphries had wanted it and Samara didn't think she'd lack for money since she had a home waiting for her. She'd never been to Earth herself, but her ancestors had come from there. She was looking forward to finally seeing it.

Samara's tiny flat had taken a little longer to clean out and find a buyer for. Property wasn't that much in demand in the city, much less the Peninsula, and she'd finally decided to just leave it in the hands of the local Adjudicator to handle instead of staying around and waiting for it to sell. Together, the three of them got her meagre belongings packed up and loaded onto Anwyn's ship, _Serpent's Tooth._ Her cabin on board might have been smaller than what she was used to, but it was still a pleasant space. The majority of her things had ended up in the hold, but Anwyn had showed her where they were stored so she could get whatever she wanted, when she needed something.

A week to the day of a dragon and his daughter showing up on her boat and asking to be taken out to the reefs, Samara Wells was leaving the planet she'd lived almost her entire life on.

She was seated in the small bridge of the _Serpent's Tooth_ as her home receded under the ship as it moved out of orbit. Samara couldn't help but watch, and something came loose in her chest, a weight she hadn't even been aware of being there of her memories and regret and loneliness. She was shedding it all like a sand snake shed its skin, and Samara felt so much lighter than she had in years.

"Will you miss it?"

Samara twisted in her seat, smiling at Ianto where he'd taken a fold-down seat behind his daughter, who was expertly piloting the ship away from Maker's World. She shrugged. "I will. There were some good memories there, along with the bad, but this is a chance for me to finally do the right thing with my son. I'm going to grab onto it with both hands and hold on as tight as I can."

His eyes were sad as he said, "I've often wished for a second chance with my own family. But they're long gone now, and I miss them every day. Still," and then he looked cheerful, "I have my own family now. And you're a part of that."

Her chest warmed at his words even as she felt sad at what he'd lost. "If Jamys chooses to forgive me."

"Ah, Samara…he forgave you long before you were even born."

Tears blurred her vision at his assurance. Still, she needed to hear it from _him_ , and not his mate, for it to be real for her.

"I can't wait for you to meet everyone," Anwyn gushed. "They are going to _love_ you."

Samara couldn't help but laugh. "I love them already." She did. There was still so much she needed to know about the family she hadn't known she'd had, and both Anwyn and Ianto had promised to give her all the lowdown.

Never had she even dreamed of being a part of a family so large. Before, it had just been the four of them, and then two. Now she was being introduced into a clan that not only was made up of children, but adopted children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren, mates and nephews and nieces, and were considered their own race by the Imperial Court.

And now they would all be hers.

It was almost too much to accept.

A warm hand grasped hers, and Ianto was searching her face and reading the uncertainty under the love she already felt for a group of total strangers who most were related to her by blood. "It's a bit daunting, I know," he murmured, "but you'll be fine."

Once he'd believed her word that she wasn't going to hurt Jamys again, Ianto had fully accepted her into the family. He'd been the one to admit that he and Anwyn had conceived the plan to come and see her, to find out her feelings toward Jamys, and that the rest of the family had backed their plan even to the extent that they'd keep Jamys – Jack, why couldn't she remember that? – busy while the pair had gone. They'd claimed it was some sort of archaeological dig, where there had been possible signs of dragons in a long-dead race. Apparently Ianto had a standing appointment with any such finds, and it was about the only thing that Jack would accept to take his mate that far away from home and for so long.

Oh, Ianto had said there had been times when they'd been separated for much longer; people who had eternity together sometimes had to take breaks from each other. But this time he was leaving Jamys with the six youngest children, many of them suffering issues with what had been done before they'd been hidden away. It wasn't the best time for Ianto to have taken off for an extended period of time, but he and Anwyn had done their best to plan for every eventuality.

However, Ianto had confided that his mate was getting more antsier than usual, and that it really was time to head home.

Still, he'd gotten the two things he'd come to Maker's World for: a reef stone, and his new mother.

Samara really enjoyed being called mother once more, even if it was by a five-thousand-year old dragon.

But truth be told, it was Anwyn's use of the word 'Gran" that really made her happy.

"We won't dump you into the deep end," Anwyn reassured her. "So don't worry about that."

"I'm glad to hear that," she couldn't help but say. It wasn't to the point she was overwhelmed yet, but she knew the moment that Ianto and Anwyn began teaching her all about her new family that things might get weird.

The ship was passing the early warning nets that had been set up in the outer system, just on the edge of the inside of the asteroid belt that marked the edge of the star system. Samara watched as they moved clear, the silver of the satellites glinting in the now-faint sunlight from Maker's World's primary. She wanted to see her home one last time, and Anwyn, as if reading her mind, flipped a switch on the control panel and a screen flickered on, showing a rear view of the _Serpent's Tooth_ with the yellow-blue of her world a small point in the far distance.

Surprisingly, there weren't any more tears. Samara had done enough of that back planetside.

Anwyn made the final check-in with planetary defence as the last of the satellites were left behind. "It's going to take us two standard weeks to get to Farpoint Station," she said, toggling off the comm. For some reason her face turned nostalgic for a split second, and then she was smiling once more. "Clint is going to meet us there, but I'm not sure who's going to be with him."

"Most likely Rowena and Henry," Ianto replied. "They are part of our cover, after all."

From what little she'd been told so far, Samara knew that both Rowena and Henry were historians, and they had been the one to come up with the idea of the archaeological dig in order to explain Ianto's long absence.

"That leaves us plenty of time to explain our crazy family to you," Anwyn went on. "We might be able to give you the basics in that time."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad, Anwyn."

"Yes it is, Tad."

"I want to know it all," Samara answered. She didn't care about anything but learning about her now-found extended family. She's already lost so much time.

She wasn't about to waste anymore.


	8. A Mother's Love - Chapter Eight

A Mother's Love - Chapter Eight  


Author: Milady Dragon

Author's Note: This is a two chapter day today. :)

* * *

 ** _16 April 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Enroute to ISS Tintagel (Farpoint Station), Imperial Space_**

Despite knowing who she was going to see, Samara hadn't been prepared for hearing her son's voice, live, for the first time since she'd forced him from their home, a week out from Maker's World.

It had been by complete accident.

Or maybe it wasn't, because it had been Anwyn to send her after Ianto, asking for Samara to call him up to the small galley for dinner, when she could have used the onboard comm system to do it.

One of the many things that Samara had learned about her new son-by-marriage – or mating, as it was in dragon parlance – was that he absolutely hated space travel. Anwyn would tease him mercilessly about it, but Samara supposed she could see his point: he was used to the open air, to be able to fly under his own power and not be reliant on technology to get where he needed to go. He felt trapped, he'd confided, by metal walls and the vacuum of space surrounding them, and the knowledge that he was totally helpless was difficult for him to accept. Still, it was something he'd had to deal with if he wanted to travel the galaxies, unless he could go by the system of transmats that connected many of the planets where Torchwood had set up bases around the Human Empire.

Another thing she learned was that Ianto had trouble sleeping while in his human form. There were times when it couldn't be helped, and he accepted such times with grace, but if he could he would always transform to sleep.

To accommodate this, every spaceship that was owned or operated by one of their far-flung family had either a special room or a section of the hold fitted out with what was considered a traditional dragon bed: basically, a pile of blankets and pillows made into a kind of nest, where a dragon could stretch out and be comfortable.

As she entered the large room where Ianto had been relaxing, she could hear a conversation taking place.

Confused, she walked toward the large creature in the middle of the room, who – surprisingly enough – looked as if he belonged in the almost empty cargo bay. She'd seen him several times now in his true form, and it never ceased to take her breath away to be witness to something so amazing…something that not a lot of people ever got to see. She felt honoured that she was now a part of this family.

Ianto was curled up amid the cushions, his head resting on an enormous red pillow, and he was speaking into a communication unit, the screen pointed toward him. "– home soon," he was saying to whoever was on the other end of the connection.

 _"_ _I can't believe you left me with the hellions so long."_

The answering voice was slightly distorted from the size of the speaker, and it had changed over the years, but Samara would have recognised it anywhere.

Her heart rose into her throat, keeping her from saying anything even if she wanted to. Her hand went up to her chest involuntarily, as tears flooded her eyes.

She'd known where she was going. She'd known that she was finally going to see her one surviving son again after living in remorse and guilt for what she'd done to him and believing that she would never get to hold him, to apologise to him for taking out her grief on him for so long and forcing him away.

But now, hearing Jamys' voice over that comm, it really hit her that she was finally going to see her baby boy once again. To be a part of his life for as long as she had left in this universe, and to be surrounded by a family she thought she'd never have. Ianto must have seen her enter; those wise eyes were watching her even as he was answering Jamys' teasing comment. He looked concerned, and she waved him off, not wanting to give away her presence there as he chatted with his mate who was waiting for them all back on Earth.

 _"_ _You okay?"_ Jamys – Jack – asked, his own voice curious.

"I'm fine," the dragon answered, eyes turning back to the screen. "You know how much I love flying."

A throaty laugh warmed Samara. She was suddenly content to just listen to Jamys speak, to be able to etch his words into her memory and her heart.

 _"_ _I wanted you to stay home, but no…you had to go on a wild goose chase halfway across the Empire."_

He sounded put-upon, and Samara had to stuff her fist in her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. Anwyn had once commented that her Dad was overly dramatic, and there was the evidence. Samara didn't need to even see the pout to know it was there.

But then, a change in tone proved to her just how much her son loved this impossible being. _"I know how important it is to you."_

"I wouldn't leave if it wasn't," Ianto answered honestly, his own love apparent and so poignant. "And you know I'm on my way home…"

 _"_ _Did you have any luck?"_

The dragon's large eyes flicked in Samara's direction and then back to the screen, and if she hadn't been concentrating on them at that moment she would have completely missed it. "That is to be seen," was the bland answer. "There are still a few things to check out, but I have hope."

 _"_ _Then it was worth it."_

The subject changed then, and Samara listened as they chatted about their children, and especially the aforementioned 'hellions'. She'd learned that was what the entire family had affectionately nicknamed the five little foundling dragons. She also knew they'd each had issues that they'd been 'hatched' with.

From what she'd gathered from what she's been told so far, they were particularly worried about little Lisa, who should have gained her human form a couple of years ago but hadn't yet done so. Samara could understand; with that intuition that came with being a mother of her two boys realising that something was going on with a cherished child and not being able to figure it out was something every parent dreaded. Maybe she'd be able to help them discover the problem; it would be some small payment for Ianto and Anwyn coming to her and bringing her to her new home, with her son and his wonderful family.

Oh, she knew there would be problems. Samara didn't doubt for a moment that it wouldn't go smoothly all the time. There had been too much that had gone on between herself and Jamys for things to be totally fine. But she wasn't going to give up, and she was going to show her boy just how sorry she truly was. Nothing was going to stand in the way of her making things up with Jamys and to stay with him for the rest of her natural life.

She really didn't want to think about what would happen when she died, and Jamys would have to go on without her. Samara couldn't even imagine what being immortal was like. It truly frightened her to even have that word come to mind when considering Jamys and the life he'd built up.

Still, she knew she didn't have to worry because Ianto would be with him. The dragon had said it would be forever, and Samara believed him. She didn't even need to watch the pair together to be certain of their bond. She was so very happy for Jamys to have found such a rare thing, even though he'd have had to go through so much terror and pain in order to achieve it.

Samara was about to leave the dragon to his comm but he looked up at her, smiling, and said, "I think I'm being summoned for dinner." He looked back, and the smile softened. "I'll call again."

 _"_ _You better,"_ Jamys chided. _"And tell those daughters of mine that they need to come home soon. Rowena's even out of classes for the season so she doesn't even have an excuse not to visit."_

Samara was a little confused by that comment, but then recalled that Rowena and her own mate were supposed to be with them, as the cover Ianto and Anwyn had used to get away for the time it had taken for them to come and fetch her.

"Give the babies my love, and let them know I'll call earlier next time so I can say hello to them as well."

 _"_ _That would be great. I think William is pining, and he's getting twitchy as a result, which means James and Oswyn are on the verge of doing the exact same thing. At least Robyn isn't as bad…and as for Lisa…"_ he sighed. _"She's pulling away from us, Ianto, but maybe seeing you again will bring her back a little."_

"Maybe we should have waited to release them from their eggs until Alyce was born and a little older…"

 _"_ _No, because I think Alyce is the only one of us who doesn't treat them all like they're broken, and that's something each of them need. And she's the one Lisa turns to, if it's not Phillip."_

Ianto sighed. "Please let them know I'm fine. I _will_ call tomorrow and talk to them." He reached out a dangerous talon and gently touched the screen. "I love you."

 _"_ _Of course you do,"_ Jamys answered, laughing. _"I am imminently loveable."_

It was all Samara could do not to laugh right along with the dragon at that.

"Goodbye, Jack." The dragon's tone was amused, the rough rumble not hiding the laughter.

He delicately used one of those talons to shut down the link, and the screen closed on its own as the call was disconnected.

"I'm sorry," she blurted, "I didn't mean to listen in…"

"No apology is needed," the dragon assured her. "In fact, as my eldest daughter knows when I'm using the comm due to the fact that this is her ship, she would have known I was speaking with Jack when she sent you down to fetch me." His eyes narrowed as he regarded her. "I do suspect though it's just became real to you."

Samara suddenly couldn't speak. She simply nodded, and the tears that she'd been holding back sprang free.


	9. A Mother's Love - Chapter Nine

A Mother's Love - Chapter Nine  


Author: Milady Dragon

Author's Note: And number two... :)

* * *

 ** _16 April 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Enroute to ISS Tintagel (Farpoint Station), Imperial Space_**

She found herself curled up against the warm side of the dragon, not able to control her emotions any longer. There was a tiny voice saying that this was her son-by-marriage, that it wasn't right that she was seeking comfort from him when she should have been the one to offer it when the time was right, but Samara couldn't help herself. He was right; this had become _real_ to her, even though she knew her son was alive and well and these two were part of his family.

Samara had expected to never see him again. Jamys had been dead to her for a long time, and to know that he was alive and happy and scared to come to her…it made her so very happy even while it broke her heart.

Her Jamys had had to go through so much without her. Well, she could change that now. She _would_ change it; she would be the mother Jamys deserved, and make up for all the time he'd been away, hating her.

No…that was it. He didn't _hate_ her. Of that Samara was certain. Her son still loved the mother he'd had to leave. No, it wasn't hate…he was afraid. Of her. Of what her reaction to him would be.

Silently, she thanked every deity she could think of for bringing Ianto and Anwyn into her life.

Samara had no idea how long she laid against the dragon's side, crying out her pain and loneliness and the horror of knowing what she'd done to her only living son.

However, she was aware of the singing.

It was a quiet song, words in a language she didn't recognise. It was soothing and she let herself drift along with it, feeling the soft inhalation of the dragon's side under her cheek. Samara could almost sleep as she was, wrung out from emotion and too tired to move.

She eventually did move, though, pulling away from the warmth and wiping her eyes with her hand. "I'm sorry," she apologised once more, her face sore from the salt of her tears.

"Don't be." The long neck was twisted so that sad blue eyes could see her, and Samara thought there might have been tears on the fine green scales. "This is difficult for you, after thinking Jack was dead for so long. I'd have been surprised if you hadn't broken down at some point."

She sniffled. "I just…you're right. I've been moving along with the tide, and now the wave has overwhelmed me."

He smiled down at her, and while the display of all those teeth should have bothered her, instead Samara found herself calming from the roil of feelings that were still tumbling through her.

Still, she wasn't sure she wanted to talk to him about it, so she changed the subject. "Tell me about them." At his baffled expression, she added, "Tell me about the hellions."

He accepted the question and didn't push her for anything. "Of course, there are five, as I'm certain Anwyn has told you…and shown you…"

Ianto went on to tell her about the five young foundling dragons that he and Jamys had adopted. "Even though James was hatched first, we're certain that William is the oldest. He still remembers his true parents, and he realises that they had to leave him, so that makes him terrified that Jack and I will leave him as well. He's made James and Oswyn feel the same, although it's not his fault, but the three of them still have nightmares about being abandoned. They're getting better though, but I'm quite sure Jack is understating their emotional states with me being gone so long."

Samara didn't say it, but she knew that Jamys would be able to empathise with the little dragons. After all, wasn't that what she'd basically done? Abandon him, by blaming him for Gray's loss?

Her son was the best possible person to help those poor children. Samara was very glad that they'd found them, and had taken them in.

Maybe she'd be able to help as well.

"And then there's Robyn," Ianto went on. "I had never met another dragon that was so afraid of flying before. It must have something to do with her infanthood, but she simply doesn't remember any of it. It's easier now that she's gained her human form, so she doesn't have to fly, but Jack and I have been working with her and we have hope she'll someday get over it. It's been difficult but we have all the time in the universe to help her get through this."

Then he sighed, and his voice was so much sadder than before. "Lisa was the last one called from her shell, and at first she was close to both of us. She wasn't as clingy as the others, but that was fine. However, as she's gotten older…there are times when I see such fear in her eyes, of me and Jack and others, and we don't know why she should be afraid of us. Once again, it must be because of something that occurred when she was a baby and she just can't recall it, but it's just getting worse. The only people she doesn't flinch away from are our youngest, Alyce, and Phillip; we think it's because he's such a calm person and he doesn't do anything to scare her. She hasn't even gained her human form yet, and she should have when she reached about ten years old. She's now a teenager, and it worries us that her development hasn't been the same as the other children."

Samara could understand his concern. It was a parent's every fear, that something could cause a beloved child to turn away from the very people they should be turning _to_ when they needed someone. "Have you thought about asking Phillip if he and Clint would take her for a bit?"

"We have, and they would do it in a heartbeat if Lisa wanted it, although Phillip has expressed his worry for us over the arrangement. He knows how much it would hurt us to give her up, but at the same time if it's in her best interests we would do anything. Lisa hasn't said anything to us yet, but it's only a matter of time."

"You just want her to be happy." Her heart swelled for both of them. They loved their little girl but only wanted what she wanted, and that was truly a wonderful thing.

Samara wished she'd felt like that back after Gray and Franklin had died. But she hadn't, and now it felt truly ashamed of her actions towards Jamys. A part of her wished she could go back and tell her younger self to get her head out of her ass, but then that would change things. She didn't even want to think about that sort of thing.

"Are you going to let dinner get cold?" Anwyn's voice broke her from her thoughts.

The captain of their spaceship was standing just inside the hold, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She was dressed in what Samara had realised was her usual wardrobe: colourful blouse over black trousers tucked into low-heeled boots. She wasn't wearing the gun rig that Samara knew must usually accompany the outfit, but then they were on Anwyn's home territory, and she was most likely comfortable without it, especially with her family near.

"I was speaking with your father until just recently," Ianto replied as Samara stood. It was kind of him not to mention the weeping mess Samara had become after hearing her son's voice. "And don't think you've gotten away with sending your grandmother down here right at this particular moment."

Anwyn shrugged, looking not at all apologetic. "I just thought she'd like hearing Dad's voice after so long."

"I did," she sighed, rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, not bothering to hide her emotions. Not from these two.

At that gesture, Anwyn looked contrite. "I'm sorry if I upset you – "

"A little," she admitted. "But I'm fine."

Golden light flared against the metal of the ship's walls, signalling Ianto's change to human form. An arm went around her, and Samara was once again grateful for the support. "Let's get some dinner," the dragon suggested. "Give you some time to process."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Samara agreed.


	10. A Mother's Love - Chapter Ten

A Mother's Love - Chapter Ten  


Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _27 April 5115_**

 ** _ISS Tintagel (Farpoint Station), Imperial Space_**

Imperial Space Station _Tintagel_ – more popularly known as Farpoint Station – resembled a steel spider's web that connected different sized sections, hanging against the backdrop of one of the Milky Way's spiral arms, the light of millions of stars glittering along its silvery length and flashing on the myriad windows that dotted its surface. It was large, and yet its spindly nature fooled the eye into thinking it was much smaller than it really was, and much more delicate.

It was one of the oldest space stations, having been built almost 2000 years ago; if Anwyn wasn't pulling her leg – and there really wasn't a reason why she should – then her son, Arthur, had been conceived on Farpoint. It had explained that nostalgic expression that Samara had seen when Anwyn had first mentioned it, and it made her wonder just what had happened to Arthur's father. According to Anwyn, she didn't know, having left the station before she'd even known she was pregnant.

Samara had never seen Farpoint, having never come out in this direction before. Yes, she'd studied offworld but Maker's World had been her home and she's never thought to leave it. Compared to Franklin, who'd come out to the fringes from galaxy centre, she might have been a bit parochial, but she hadn't really cared all that much; she'd had her family and the thought of leaving had never even entered her mind.

And, after her family had gone, she'd stayed because of memories and regret.

Now, looking out at the spinning space station, she was once again glad that Ianto and Anwyn had come for her. Seeing Jack was her primary goal, but now she was a witness to just how large and wonderful the Empire could be, and she wouldn't have missed it for anything.

" _Tintagel_ Control," Anwyn spoke over the comms, "this is _Serpent's Tooth,_ Earth registry TWV395, requesting permission to dock."

 _"_ _Permission granted,_ Serpent's Tooth," came the reply. Control gave Anwyn the coordinates to an available docking port.

She expertly piloted the ship around the space station, dodging smaller satellites and other ships as she maneuvered them on their way to their destination. Samara watched out of the cockpit window, feeling suddenly humbled by the immense construction outside, and she couldn't help the awe that she just knew was on her face.

Their docking area was an extended gangway thrust out into space, and Anwyn steadily guided them in to dock. There was a soft thump through the ship as it touched, and the unmistakable sound of pressurisation hissing as the airlocks engaged. "I contacted Clint last night," she said, climbing from the pilot's seat and making her way through toward the airlock, Samara and Ianto right behind her, "and he said he'd meet us at the _Halcyon Stars_ on the Promenade."

Samara didn't know what the _Halcyon Stars_ was, but she figured she'd discover soon enough.

On their way to the lock, Anwyn stopped at a small cabinet near the ship's hatch and removed her gun and holster from it, strapping it on and then checking the charge. Samara wondered just how dangerous it was on the space station that Anwyn would want to be armed.

Ianto, however, was not, which didn't exactly make her feel any safer.

She thought about her ancient plasma rifle, packed among the belongings she'd brought with her, and wished she had its comforting weight in her hands at that moment.

Anwyn charged the airlock and then they were stepping into the gangway. It was cold, and Samara shivered in her flowing blouse and trousers, pulling the brightly coloured shawl about her shoulders. She'd made it herself, one winter when boredom had had her researching projects she could do while cooped up within her tiny flat. She'd discovered the joys of knitting that year, and she'd moved to making small things for her neighbours and for herself, and the shawl had been the first thing that had come from her hands and needles.

She still knitted, and had made certain that her yarns and needles were brought with her. She'd already started a scarf for Ianto, one that was close to the shades of the one that he'd worn that day when he'd stepped onto her boat. She also planned on knitting a matching one for Jamys, and hoped to have them both done by the time they'd gotten to Earth. And, once she had the proper colours for all of her grandchildren and great-grandchildren she'd have something for each and every one of them.

The gangway led into the space station proper, although Samara was a bit disappointed by the undecorated corridor that lay beyond. She'd been expecting something…what, she couldn't have said, but the plain walls weren't it.

As if sensing it, Anwyn turned and winked at her. "You haven't seen anything yet, Gran."

Ianto was smiling. "She's right. This is just the embarkation area. Wait until we get into the station proper and you'll see."

The corridor went both left and right; Anwyn went right, leading them on past several other airlocks, some of them open. They were greeted a couple of times by beings coming to and from their ships, and Anwyn always nodded and smiled in return. Ianto did as well, but his expression wasn't nearly as large or effusive as his daughter's. This was something Samara had noticed about him; he was quieter and calmer than Anwyn was, and she had to wonder if Anwyn had gotten her personality from Jack. If so, he'd changed quite a lot from the last time she'd seen him, but then she hadn't really been paying attention to him. It was yet another mistake she needed to make up for.

The corridor opened up into a nexus of half a dozen other hallways, exiting at a bank of three lifts. Three red lines decorated the walls and the lift doors, and Anwyn explained that this meant they were in section Red Three of the base, for easy location of their ship.

The lift moved upward smoothly. The farther they rose from the dock, the more nervous Samara became. She was about to meet more of her family, and she really wanted to make a good impression. From what Anwyn had said, she would be meeting at least Clint and Rowena, and Rowena's mate, Henry, and while she'd heard all about them – including Henry's unfortunate form of immortality, which apparently the entire family felt was funny – they really didn't know anything about her besides what Jack would have told them. Her son's last memories of her had been bad ones, and Samara couldn't help but be worried.

The lift actually changed directions twice, but eventually brought them to a halt. The doors slid open, and Samara suddenly suffered the biggest case of culture shock ever.

Where the lift let them out was an enormous space, arcing over their heads in a dome. It was multi-storeyed, with clear windows along the uppermost balcony that let in the light of the Milky Way to illuminate the area. Lights were also at the individual kiosks and businesses that filled the space, voices calling out as wares were hawked, all in the Galactic Standard, accents of the various races almost like a strange form of music.

And they were all aliens.

Samara had gone to a university offworld, but it hadn't been this…cosmopolitan. It had been a small campus with mostly humans, and only a few races that had been unfamiliar to her at that time. Samara had considered herself inured to different races simply because of her education, but this…this was completely different from anything she'd ever thought she'd experience.

She had no idea how long she stood there, stunned into immobility, but she was pulled from her shock by an arm threading through hers. Samara turned to look at Ianto, who was smiling at her encouragingly. "This is Farpoint's Promenade, where most of the races that come through the station meet to do business, or even if they're simply visiting. You can also buy pretty much anything you're looking for here, and if it's not here then it can be gotten."

"And yet you came to Boeshane to get reef stones?" she asked incredulously.

The dragon shrugged. "It was something I wanted to get from the source. Besides, it was worth it." He gave her a sunny smile, and Samara couldn't help but return it.

Together the three of them entered into the ebb and flow of life that made up the populace of the Promenade. Despite not having seen any of these beings in person before, Samara could identify most of them from her studies, and she found herself getting excited at finally being in the presence of so many of them. The scientist inside was gleefully cataloguing each and every race, matching them to the impressions she'd carried about in her mind.

There were a couple she didn't recognise, and Anwyn was glad to answer her questions. Samara was impressed by her knowledge, and the Star Dragon simply shrugged, saying that she'd travelled the Twelve Galaxies for centuries, and she'd come across many more than was there at _Tintagel_.

Samara wished she could have travelled as much.

The variety of goods and services on display was almost dizzying. Samara wanted to stop and browse through it all, especially the booth that had all different colours and types of yarn. She actually pulled Ianto toward the open booth, her hands itching to touch the soft-looking strands and wanting nothing more than to buy out the entire stock.

She ended up with several skeins of the softest wool yarn she'd ever felt, in various shades of green and blue, along with purple, silver, red, and black. Samara knew she'd have a lot of work ahead of her if she was going to be making crafts for her new family.

Anwyn arranged to have it all delivered to her ship, even giving the trader a healthy tip after Samara had paid. It occurred to her that the money she was using was what Ianto had paid to be taken out to the reefs, and felt that was oddly appropriate.

"We should get going," Ianto said after her transaction was complete, "they'll be expecting us at the _Halcyon Stars_."


	11. A Mother's Love - Chapter Eleven

A Mother's Love - Chapter Eleven

Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _27 April 5115_**

 ** _ISS Tintagel (Farpoint Station), Imperial Space_**

It turned out that the _Halcyon Stars_ was a quiet restaurant tucked away in what had to have been the most out of the way section of the Promenade and on the second level. It was upscale from what Samara could judge, with fancy stained glass windows fronting onto a patio where several people were seated and were eating. Plants lined the patio, and the scent of their flowers tickled Samara's nose as they entered the restaurant.

What Samara believed was a Sontaran was stationed just inside the door at a podium that was softly lit by a lamp that looked as if it had been organically grown from the material around the lip of the small station. "Do you have a reservation?" he asked sharply, and Samara just had to wonder what had caused the Sontaran to fall so far from grace as to get a job as a _maître_ _d_ at such a place. She was expecting him to pull a gun if they didn't have an actual reservation.

"We're here with the Jones party," Anwyn answered, giving the Sontaran a bright smile.

The _maître d_ was totally unmoved by her expression. "This way," he practically ordered, turning on a smart pivot and leading them into the restaurant proper.

It was dimly lit, with what looked like real wooden tables set up around the large dining room. There was a fair crowd in the place, and Samara's mouth watered at the delicious smells that were wafting up from the kitchen area just off the dining room.

The Sontaran took them to what was a private room off the main area, blocked from the other diners by a deep red curtain. He pulled it aside, revealing a space beyond with a table that looked as if it would fit a dozen people. There were only six chairs taken, though, and Samara recognised each of them from Anwyn's pictures and stories.

First there was Clint, who was rising out of his seat, a large grin on his face. He was shorter than Ianto, with light brown hair and eyes that broke from the Harkness-Jones blue, being blue and green with a faint hint of brown. His face looked well-lived in, but Samara could see the family resemblance in the chin and jaw.

Beside him was a young girl that Samara knew was Clint's daughter, Nicole. She was the most exotic of the people in the room, with eyes that had double pupils and, if Samara wasn't mistaken, webbed fingers. She knew from Ianto and Anwyn that her other father had been a Margath, which explained both traits.

The blond man was obviously Arthur, Anwyn's son, and the man beside him was Merlin, the infamous son of the last Time Lord. Merlin was cradling a red and gold dragon in his arms, and Samara couldn't help but smile at the child; seeing little Rory in person was so much better than in the video Anwyn had shown her. And, judging from Anwyn's exclamation of surprise, they hadn't been expected to be there.

The last two people at the table, a woman and a man, were Rowena and Henry. Rowena was very much Anwyn's sister, with the same cleft in her chin and strong facial features, and she was also smiling as broadly as her brother. Henry also broke the blue-eyed streak of family members; his eyes were dark, as was his curly hair.

"When did you get here?" Anwyn was saying as she went over to her son. She hugged Arthur fiercely, and he returned it.

"We were in the area," Merlin answered for his mate, "and Clint called and let us know you were going to be here." His eyes were on Samara, and she could see the ring of gold in them against the blue, and she felt like he was looking into her very soul. "We just had to be here."

Samara suddenly found herself engulfed in a huge hug. She returned it, laughing breathlessly as Clint exclaimed, "Welcome to the family, Gran!"

Tears threatened to fall as she melted into his embrace. Those words made her heart swell. Clint most likely had no idea what it meant to her to be so welcomed, and all of her fears dropped away. She need not have worried it seemed, and a weight lifted from her that she hadn't even known she'd been carrying around.

"Let her breathe, Clint!" It was Rowena who spoke laughingly. She was close, and once Clint had sheepishly released her, she was next, also hugging Samara, just not as tightly. "We're so glad you're here," she murmured in Samara's ear.

"I'm glad to be here, too."

She was, so very glad. Glad that Ianto and Anwyn had come to Maker's World; glad that Anwyn had been so forward at revealing her Jamys was alive and with such a family as this. She could have lived the rest of her life alone, and lonely without ever knowing that her son was alive and out there in the universe if they hadn't come to find her.

Once Rowena stepped away, Samara found herself with an armful of sleepy-looking baby dragon, small tail wrapping around her forearm possessively. "Meet your great-great grandson," Merlin introduced proudly. He tickled under the baby's chin, and he wriggled, making a noise that was altogether too cute for words. "Rory, this is your great-great gran, but you can call her Gran, for ease of speaking."

Samara stroked the soft-steel scales of the child in her arms, and there were no words to describe how she was feeling in the moment when Rory grabbed onto her finger, grasping tightly, his blue eyes looking up at her with infinite trust. It brought to mind the first time she'd held either of her sons after they'd been born; just how tiny they were, how much they would depend on her, and how much her world had changed.

Her world was changing again, and she would never want to go back.


	12. A Mother's Love - Chapter Twelve

A Mother's Love - Chapter Twelve  


Author: Milady Dragon

Author's note: I'm impatient, so I'm going to post the last three chapters of this part today. Tomorrow will start the second part of the trilogy, "A Mother's Duty".

* * *

 ** _27 April 5115_**

 ** _ISS Tintagel (Farpoint Station), Imperial Space_**

Dinner with her new family was full of laughter and tears, and Samara loved every minute of it.

When she would think back on that night, she would never remember what she actually ate. It was all about the eight people around that table with her, sharing stories about themselves and the other members of the large Harkness-Jones clan. Samara soaked it up like a sea sponge, revelling in the complete acceptance she was being given.

A part of her wanted to be cautious; after all, it had been her problems that had forced Jack away, and was expecting these wonderful people to decide to reject her for hurting him that way. But she'd spent two weeks with Anwyn and Ianto, and knew them as well as she thought she could, and was certain there wasn't a cruel bone in either of their bodies. They would not have exposed her to anything that would hurt her.

If there was anything that really convinced her, it was how they trusted her with Rory. The little dragon wasn't even one standard year old yet, and would have been helpless against anyone with bad intentions. His fathers were perfectly fine with her holding him, which she did at every opportunity. Anwyn even teased her about monopolising him, and Samara had laughed and handed him over to his grandmother.

Samara also found herself gravitating toward Henry. The man was intelligent and had a self-deprecating sense of humour, especially about how he resurrected after dying, commenting that it was really difficult finding an open body of water on the Moon, where he and Rowena lived. Samara couldn't imagine it herself; dying and then coming back to life. She was aware that her Jamys was like that as well, and it broke her heart, but at the same time she was grateful that what had happened to her son had allowed him to find this sort of family. His immortality had also brought him back to her…or it would, she hoped.

Dinner lasted late into station's night cycle, and Rory was deeply asleep in Arthur's arms by the time the party broke up. "We should get this one to his bed," he said. Samara had noticed that he had a very precise way of speaking, and wondered if it had to do anything with his former life as a King on old Earth. "This day has been a bit too much for him, I'm afraid."

"How did you get here?" Anwyn inquired. She was leaning against Rowena, a definite sign of sisterly affection.

"Phillip furnished a ship," he answered. "When Clint called and told us about today, we knew we wanted to be here, so Phillip had a Torchwood transport meet our cruiser and shuttle us here."

"Misusing Torchwood resources?" Ianto teased. "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "It's not like you and Grandfather haven't done it yourself."

"Phillip has been one of the instigators of our little plot," Clint explained. "When Tad went to him with the idea, it was really just to get background on you, so we could then feel you out about how you still felt about Dad. But he really jumped into things feet first, and it was his plan to arrange a fake archaeological dig as a cover story for Tad leaving Earth for so long. He also arranged for Rowena and Henry to get time off from University, the better to cement the cover story." He let a soppy expression cross his face. "That's my mate…always planning."

That earned him an elbow in the ribs from Anwyn, who Samara knew was just as in love with her own mate, and had no room to talk.

"We'll be getting a lift back to Earth with Clint and Nicole," Merlin added. "We'll meet you all there."

"Good thing I kept my own ship after I retired," Clint quipped, adjusting what was a quiver – a quiver! – looped over his shoulder, bow hooked around it. From what she'd learned about him, that had been his preferred weapon in his other life, and his expertise had carried over into this one. "We'd never get home without it."

"Unless Phillip arranged your transport as well," Arthur snarked good-naturedly.

"There is that," Clint agreed, causing the others to laugh.

Samara just basked in it all. This was what family should be like, and she was loving it.

"We'll be going with Anwyn," Rowena said, "As much as I loved spending time here on Farpoint, it's time to go home."

"I have to agree," Henry added. "I do miss my own bed." He also had a strange way of speaking, with an accent that was almost like Ianto's but slightly different. He was also dressed a little differently, wearing a slightly anachronistic jacket and trousers, with a scarf about his neck. Samara made note of the pattern and added it to the list of things she needed to knit for her family. He also wore a waistcoat that even had a watch chain across his trim abdomen.

"I rather miss your bed too," Rowena murmured.

Henry blushed. It was endearing.

"How long will it take us to get to Earth?" Samara asked. Now that she'd met some of her family she was anxious to meet them all.

Especially her Jamys again. Or, as she was getting used to thinking of him now, Jack.

"Seventeen more days," Anwyn said. She smiled. "Not that long now."

It felt like forever, to be honest, but Samara could wait. It would just be hard to do it.


	13. A Mother's Love - Chapter Thirteen

A Mother's Love - Chapter Thirteen

Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _14 May 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _ISS Alpha One, Earth Orbit_**

The closer Samara had gotten to Earth, the more out of control her emotions became.

She looked out of the cockpit window of the _Serpent's Tooth_ and down at a planet she'd only ever seen on vids, and honestly thought she'd never get this close to. She had to admit, it was a pretty little world, green and blue and brown, and it didn't look at all like the legend that had grown up around it: the homeworld of humankind, where Torchwood originated, the planet where the Last of the Dragons had been born and where the Star Dragons had arisen from the ashes of their Earthbound kin.

It was an impossible planet. So much had come from it, and yet it was still in what could be considered the backwater of the Milky Way galaxy. The Imperial Throneworld was much more central to the Empire, and yet this was where it all began, and her own family had such roots there that they were practically created from the bones of the very world they called home.

Even her son, who had been conceived and raised on a planet long removed. Jack Harkness was more a child of Earth than Jamys Franklinson ever had been a child of Boeshane.

"You alright?"

Samara looked away from the planet below, smiling as she met Ianto's concerned eyes. "Not really, but I don't think I will be until I see Jack again and he forgives me."

"He forgave you long before you were even born," the dragon said. He'd said the exact same thing several times over their voyage.

She gasped out a breathless laugh. "That sounds absolutely ridiculous, even when I know it's probably true."

"It is." He reached out, clasping a hand in both of his overly warm ones. "It's very true. And I cannot wait to see his reaction to you being there." He squeezed her fingers. "Trust me, Samara…Mam…Jack will have the shock of his life when he sees you."

The thing was, she did. She trusted Ianto Jones with her very life…and more importantly, her son's heart. She knew the dragon was stating the absolute truth, that Jack had forgiven her for her harsh words and her even harsher accusations, and that the only thing that had kept him from coming to her himself was that deep-seated doubt that _she_ hadn't forgiven _him_ , that she still hated him for what she'd accused him of doing: of letting go of Gray, when he'd been given the responsibility for his younger brother's safety.

What made things worse, was that Ianto had explained to her about what had happened to Gray. That her younger child had also blamed Jack and had attempted to murder his old team, back in the twenty-first century. He'd told her that they'd managed to stop Gray, but they'd had to put him into cryogenic suspension, because the only other alternative had been to kill him, something that Jack would never have done or condoned. Ianto also informed her that Gray was still in suspension, under the custody of Torchwood, and that Phillip had been the one to suggest that she might be the one to help him when the time came to wake him up once Ianto had gone to the current Director of Torchwood for help with his plan to find Samara.

She didn't know what sort of plan Phillip had in mind, but she knew she'd help her younger child in any way she could. Even though she'd never met Phillip Coulson, she trusted him, simply because Ianto did. It didn't hurt that he was Clint's mate, either.

Samara took a deep breath. "So, what's the plan?"

Ianto accepted the change of subject with grace. "We're going to have a shuttle at Alpha Station." He motioned toward the front window again; hanging in orbit was Earth's major space platform, so large it cast a shadow across the planet's surface. "It's one of a couple of our family's personal ships, ones we use whenever the children come home and they need a way to get down to the planet's surface. With the new conservation efforts going on, larger ships like the _Serpent's Tooth_ are encouraged to dock up on Alpha and then use smaller shuttles to get to their destinations. The only major spaceport on the planet is over in the United Americas, and we'd still have to shuttle over to Ddraig Llyn anyway if we did land there. So it's just easier to leave the ship up here." The dragon sighed. "We do have a personal transmat up on Alpha, but for this the shuttle is the best way."

"I'll bet you'll be glad to set foot on your homeworld once more." She hadn't helped but notice how jittery the dragon became the closer they got to their destination.

"I will be," he admitted. "I might have spent almost six hundred years on Hubworld, but there's something about Earth that's home to me. It always will be." He smiled fondly. "And I hope it will be for you, as well."

"It will be," Samara assured him. "My family is there. It's automatically my home now."

That earned her another squeeze from the hands that held hers, and the happiness that shone from those ancient eyes warmed her.

"If you two are done being sappy over my control deck," Anwyn spoke up from the pilot's chair, where she'd had a front-row seat for their conversation, "we're coming up on Alpha now. I'll call in for our flight path to our docking port and we should be ready to disembark in about fifteen minutes. Better go back and let Rowena and Henry know."

Ianto gave her a salute that had Anwyn snorting in pleased exasperation, and Samara smirking. If there was one thing she'd learned over the long trip to Earth, was that Anwyn loved being the captain of her own ship, and she enjoyed it when her various family members acknowledged that fact. She was justly proud of the _Serpent's Tooth._

Samara followed Ianto back into the ship, where they found Rowena and Henry in the galley, sipping the coffee that Ianto had made earlier. "Fifteen minutes," Ianto said as they entered the small room.

Rowena looked excited at the prospect, while Henry simply took her coffee mug from her hand then turned to wash it and his own out in the sink. She'd noticed that he was the more domestic of the two.

"The rest of the family will be waiting," Rowena said, "although they'll give us time to get you to Dad before descending in full strength." Her eyes practically glowed with happiness. "We're all so pleased that you're here and that you'll be reunited with Dad."

That was one thing she didn't doubt in the slightest, not after both Rowena and Anwyn had made that perfectly clear. Of course her greeting by Clint and the others had helped, as well. They were truly glad she was going to be more of a presence in all their lives, and Samara was humbled by it.

She just had to get past the hump of seeing her son again after all these years.

Fifteen minutes passed like snails crawling along the beach. Samara already had her personal items packed away for transfer to the Harkness-Jones family shuttle, so really all she could do was wait.

She was so close. Jack was just down on the planet below, unsuspecting that his mother was in a ship that was about to dock at Earth's primary space station. Samara found herself pacing her small cabin, wringing her hands as she imagined what their meeting would be like. What would he do when he saw her? There were so many ways this could go, and her mind was throwing up all sorts of scenarios.

It was noticeable when the ship docked; the slight hum under her feet settled, and the background noise she'd grown accustomed to ceased. She didn't need the knock at her door to alert her to their arrival, but she used it to take a deep breath before leaving the cabin. Ianto stood on the other side, and he took her hand in support.

She hoped he didn't mind just how sweaty her palms were.

Alpha Station was different from Farpoint. Instead of the impersonal gangway that had greeted them at Farpoint Station, there was a comfortable lounge just outside the airlock, with sofas and chairs spaced around a carpeted room and artwork on the tastefully painted walls. A small kitchenette was against one wall, and there were several doors that Samara guessed led to either a bedroom or bath.

A man was awaiting them. Samara knew him immediately from his pictures: Phillip Coulson, once Grand Master of the Imperial Shieldsmen, and now current Director of the Torchwood Institute. He looked like some sort of management type, wearing black trousers and a tunic with the stylised red T and dragon of Torchwood on its breast. He wasn't armed, but Samara didn't doubt Anwyn's words to her back on Maker's World: this man was dangerous, he just hid it really well.

Phillip wasn't alone. With him was a black dragon, sitting next to him, silver-green eyes watching closely as they disembarked the _Serpent's Tooth._ This was Lisa, the last of the orphans hatched into the Harkness-Jones family, and Samara's heart went out to the wary little dragon as she ducked slightly behind Phillip, her trust in him evident.

It was all Samara could do not to go up to her and hug her.

The smile that greeted them lit up Phillip's blue eyes, and if Samara wasn't mistaken there were actual blue flames deep within them. She'd been informed of Phillip's ice magic, and how he'd gained it after being killed by a mad God. "Welcome," he greeted warmly. He stepped forward and took Samara's hands from Ianto. Phillip's fingers were slightly chilled compared to the dragon's. "I'm very pleased to finally meet you."

Samara was instantly charmed by him, but not in the way she'd been charmed by others of the Harkness-Jones family. He was serious behind his welcoming smile, and that seriousness was enough to convince her of his total sincerity. "As am I," she said, equally sincere.

Phillip twisted slightly, and Samara found herself looking into silver-green eyes once more. "Lisa, this is your grandmother," he introduced solemnly. "Samara, this is Lisa Harkness-Jones."

Releasing Phillip's hands, Samara knelt on the plush sea-blue carpet. It put her a little lower than the young dragon, but somehow she felt that she needed to make herself as less imposing as possible. "Hello, Lisa."

"You…you're really my grandmother now?" she asked timidly. Her wings fluttered slightly, and Samara took that to mean that Lisa was just as nervous as Samara herself was.

"I am," she answered.

And then, to her complete surprise, Lisa launched herself at Samara, clinging to her as if she didn't want to ever let her go.

Samara held her just as closely. She could feel the little dragon shaking against her, so she pulled her tightly against her, amazed that such a child who'd never met her before would be so inclined to accept her so completely. She knew her history, and of her strange fear of certain members of her own family, so to have her want to be close to Samara was a very pleasant surprise.

"You're never going to leave, are you?" Her words were slightly sibilant, almost as if she had some sort of lisp.

"No," Samara promised. "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

Lisa settled against her even more closely. "Good."

Her eyes twitching up at Phillip, she caught his very own surprise at Lisa's reaction to her. Then that surprise softened into happiness, as if he was glad that there was another adult that Lisa had taken a shine to. It meant sharing the burden of responsibility for the child, and that was something Samara was more than glad to do.

She was determined to find out what was going on with Lisa, and she would have an ally in that purpose.

Eventually the little girl let go, and Samara stood. She managed to catch the expressions on her family's faces, and to a person they were all looking at her with varying degrees of happiness. Chief among those was Ianto, whose eyes were glittering with unshed tears. He nodded at her, giving her his silent permission to help his daughter however she could.

Phillip cleared his throat. "The shuttle is waiting," he said. "Do you want to unload the _Serpent's Tooth_ now, or wait for another trip down?"

"Let's head down now," Ianto replied. "I'm sure Samara wants to see Jack as soon as she can. We can always come back up for everything but our cases later."

Samara nodded. There wasn't anything on the ship that couldn't wait.


	14. A Mother's Love - Chapter Fourteen

A Mother's Love - Chapter Fifteen

Author: Milady Dragon

Author's Note: And now...the reunion! Tomorrow the next part starts.

* * *

 ** _14 May 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _ISS Alpha One, Earth Orbit_**

Now that she was so close, Samara knew she didn't want to wait any longer to see her son. She wanted to see him, and to hold him once more. To know that he truly did forgive her, and wanted her back in his life. She wanted to know that what everyone said was true, that her Jamys – her Jack – truly still loved her despite how she'd treated him.

It was time for her to get on with her life, and that life would be with her family.

"This way, then." With a gesture Phillip guided her through the lounge and toward the exit. There was a hallway beyond, also carpeted, and on the opposite wall was an airlock-like door. That door opened under Phillip's touch of the control panel, revealing a large docking bay with two shuttles parked within. One of the shuttles was open, and it was to that one that the group headed toward.

"Where are the others?" Samara asked as they all trooped into the small ship.

The inside of the shuttle hadn't been set up for comfort. It was basically metal walls with fold-down seats built in. It was most likely more for cargo than passengers.

"Clint contacted me, and they're due to arrive in a couple of hours," Phillip answered. "They'll follow in the other shuttle."

"Will you fly us down, Anwyn?" Ianto requested. "Your Dad will be expecting you to be with me, after all."

"Of course." Anwyn grinned and made her way toward the cockpit. "Everyone strap in," she called back over her shoulder. "As soon as I get clearance we'll be leaving."

Samara took a seat next to one of the empty jump seats, buckling herself in. Lisa jumped up beside her, with Phillip on the other side next to the young dragon. He carefully helped Lisa get situated and then hooked up his own seat belt, the dragon resting her head on his shoulder. Samara couldn't help but notice how his presence calmed Lisa, and she hoped that she could also be such an influence as well.

There were no windows in the shuttle so Samara couldn't see what was going on outside, but this small shuttle obviously wasn't equipped with gravity control, because the feeling of weightlessness overwhelmed her as the shuttle left the gravity well of Alpha Station. She'd never felt such strangeness before, and it was a bit unsettling.

She wasn't the only one feeling that way. Ianto's pale face had gone just a bit green, and Henry didn't look at all happy with the situation either. Still, she knew it wouldn't be long before they were in Earth's gravity, she just had to keep her nausea under control until they arrived.

The lack of gravity wasn't helping her nerves any. Samara took a deep breath, and then exhaled slowly, wanting the trip to be over. She wanted to get her feet back on the ground, and it didn't matter what sort of ground that was if Jack was there as well. Still, she'd seen images of Ddraig Llyn, and she was looking forward to seeing it in person; it was so very different from where she'd lived most of her life, and this was yet one more change that she felt she was ready for.

A clawed hand grasped hers, and Lisa's black scales contrasted against Samara's tanned skin. She smiled over at the dragon, who was staring at her from her position against Phillip's shoulder. Samara couldn't help but grasp back, her eyes softening at the young dragon's obvious distress. Samara wondered what had motivated her to want to come up to the space station with Phillip if she was that uncomfortable, but figured it was because it was Phillip, and the idea of meeting her grandmother for the first time. She had to admit, she was touched by it.

It wasn't long before gravity reasserted itself over the passengers in the shuttle. Samara felt heavy in her seat once more, and she couldn't help but sigh in relief. She hoped she'd never have to travel like that ever again.

She wanted to be home. And it was just below the shuttle, just waiting for her to set down for the last time.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, and Samara wondered if this was what a heart attack felt like. The only reason her hands weren't trembling was because one was grasping Lisa's, and the other was clinging to the straps that held her down in her seat. It would be only minutes now.

She wished she could see the valley as they approached landing. She'd lived in a desert for so long that the idea of mountains and trees was like a dream to her. Would she like all that green? What would it be like in the winter? Ianto had told her there would be snow, and that was something she'd never seen. Ice yes…but not snow. The child in her couldn't wait to go out and play in it, and she could use her little grandchildren as a cover for her own excitement.

The sound of engines roared through the shuttle, and suddenly Samara couldn't breathe. As soon as those engines stopped, it would be meeting her destiny. She would be face to face with her son, the one she'd forced away. She'd come begging for his forgiveness, and if Ianto was judging correctly she wouldn't have to beg very hard at all to gain it.

The shuttle settled, touching down on her new home planet.

She couldn't move. The others were getting up from the jump seats, Phillip helping Lisa get unhooked from her harness. But Samara sat there, frozen.

Jack was just outside. He didn't know his mother was on board the small ship. He was going to be so very shocked, and there was no way she could even guess at his reaction.

"It's going to be alright," Ianto's quiet voice shook her from her nerves. He was so very certain, and Samara couldn't help but accept what he was telling her.

She removed her belt and stood. The dragon took her hand once more. Samara nodded at him, determined to get this over with, fearing for the worst yet praying for the best.

"Anwyn and I are going out first," he told her. Then he grinned slyly. "You'll know your cue when you hear it."

Anwyn was already by the hatch, and it was slowly lowering to let in the first fresh breeze that Samara had smelt since leaving the Peninsula. She took it in as the pair made their way down the ramp, letting it cleanse her lungs as she listened for the cue that Ianto had said was coming.

"There you are!" the unmistakable voice of her son drifted in through the open hatch. "It's about time you were back!"

"Did you think I wasn't coming?" Ianto teased.

"Of course not," Jack answered. "It's just that the hellions were asking me every few minutes when you'd be back." He paused. "Lisa's with Phillip, though."

"It's where she wants to be," Ianto soothed. "She'll be fine with him."

There was a sound that Samara identified with kissing, and she couldn't help but grin at just how long it went on.

There was some considerable eye rolling going on within the shuttle. Samara felt herself actually blushing.

Finally, she heard Anwyn say something that Samara didn't catch, but from her tone of voice she just knew it was a cutting remark. There was a laugh, which must have come from Jack, and Ianto told their daughter off for accusing them of being mushy when he'd seen her be the same way with Gwaine.

"Jack, I did bring a surprise back for you," Ianto said lightly. "Just because you were so patient with me being gone so long. I thought I might save it for our anniversary, but I don't want to wait."

"Oh really?" Jack sounded pleased. "See, you _do_ love me!"

"Of course I do, silly," the dragon replied. "And I think you'll enjoy this surprise very much."

There it was. It was time.

Taking a deep breath, Dr Samara Wells stepped into her future.

The valley of Ddraig Llyn was even better in person than it was from the images she'd seen. Warm sunlight dappled the water of the lake, and glistened off the tops of the snow-capped mountains that surrounded them. Wind ruffled her hair, and there was a feeling of peace in her surroundings that, even though her attention was on the man standing before her, Samara could feel herself relaxing.

But yet, her son was the only thing she was really seeing.

Jamys had grown into such a handsome man, more like his father than Samara herself; but then, he'd always taken after Franklin in looks and temperament. He was as tall as his mate, a bit bulkier in the shoulders, dressed in what must have been old fashioned attire, with actual braces over a blue shirt and dark trousers. Sturdy boots were on his feet, perfect for climbing the mountains around them.

This was Jack…her son, Jamys, all adult.

The look on his face…it stopped her heart.

His eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open as he stared at her. It was apparent that he was trembling as he stood there, face pale under the tanned skin.

And then, a tear slipped down his cheek as he whispered, "Mom?"

Samara swore she couldn't remember getting down the ramp, but she was suddenly in her son's arms and was crying in huge, whooping sobs that had her shuddering in his arms.

He was weeping just as hard, and somewhere in her mind Samara realised that Ianto had been right, that Jack had long ago forgiven her for what she'd put him through. He shook against her, clutching her to him as if he was afraid she was going to leave.

"I'll never leave you," she choked out past her near-hysterical crying. "Please forgive me." She knew he had, but she needed to hear it from him.

"I do," he hiccupped, "never leave, Mom."

"I won't," she vowed.

Of course, someday she would. She couldn't help it. While Samara knew her lifespan was much longer than a lot of races out there because of her genetics, there would be a time when she would die and have to leave her dear boy behind.

But she wasn't going to think about that now. Now, she was going to cling to her Jack, and wasn't going to let him go anytime soon.

Something settled in her chest. As she stood there, holding the son she'd long thought lost, Samara knew she was where she belonged.

She was home.

 _fin_


	15. A Mother's Duty - Chapter One

A Mother's Duty - Chapter One  


Author: Milady Dragon

Author's Note: This is the second story in the "Samara Wells Trilogy". It deals with some issues that might be distressing to some, especially mental health issues concerning Jack's brother, Gray. I'm not a trained therapist, so anything in here that might not work in the real world...well, it's all on me.

* * *

 ** _15 August 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Gliese 581g (Hubworld)_**

Samara quite liked Gliese City.

This was only the second time she'd been there, but it had impressed her easily; not that that was difficult, as she was from a colony world that wasn't up to cosmopolitan standards as yet. Gliese City wasn't that large, only taking up about fifty square miles out of the entirety of the planet, but it was where anyone who lived and worked on Hubworld could be found.

Tall buildings stretched up into the red sky, the almost-lurid light of the planet's primary glittering against the glass. Brass-coloured clouds scudded overhead, and Samara could have sworn they were rainclouds from their shape; she'd long ago learned to read the weather. It had been necessary on Maker's World, where storms could come up from the sea quickly, and it didn't do to get trapped out on the open ocean when that happened.

Still, it wasn't raining as Samara crossed the Harkness Plass that led toward Torchwood Tower, the tallest building in Gliese City. The crowds were bustling through the open plaza, of all races and genders, some of them Samara not recognising right off. This was another reason Gliese City impressed her: the sheer number of different peoples that could be seen at any given time, all of them either working for or having family members that worked for Torchwood.

Of course, she'd heard of Torchwood back on Maker's World, but what she'd been told had seemed like a lot of baseless rumours, and even what she'd been able to research herself had seemed far-fetched. It wasn't until Jack and Ianto had brought her here the first time that Samara realised just how large the organisation was…just what it was her son and his mate had built. Torchwood was the power at the very foundation of the Empire; it was what made certain the various races of the wide-flung Human Empire and their allies could work together. It also policed the time lines, since the Time Agency had been disbanded – not that Samara was ever going to miss it, after they'd lied to her about her son – and it helped those that were victims of the Rifts that were sprinkled all over the Universe.

It had seemed like an impossible task to Samara, and yet it had been her son – her wonderful, immortal son – who'd managed to accomplish this thing. She couldn't have been more proud.

She'd taken the transmat from Ddraig Llyn. The receiving station was situated on one corner of the Plass, diagonal from the entrance to the Tower, and according to her son it had always been there even though the transmat system was only used for quick trips and emergencies, and by locals who wanted to get from the outskirts to work in the various offices in the area. Nearly every other visitor came through the spaceport or through the orbital platform that acted as a third moon for Hubworld. She knew for a fact that her granddaughter, Anwyn, kept her ship, the _Serpent's Tooth,_ at the ground-based port when she was on-world, in its own docking bay.

At the present time, though, Anwyn was on Earth; Samara knew that because she'd just seen her this morning at breakfast.

No one back home – and it was home, even though she hadn't lived there for very long – even knew that Samara had come. She knew Jack would have tried to talk her out of it if he knew her purpose in coming to Hubworld. Ianto would have sided with her, though, and the last thing she really wanted to do was cause any form of strife between her son and his mate. She loved them both too much to have this become a bone of contention.

The front doors of Torchwood Tower were glass and gleamed invitingly in the sunlight as Samara approached, sliding open as soon as she got close enough for the sensors to read her presence. The lobby of the tower was several storeys, piercing up into the upper floors; the moment the doors had shut the light within the building polarised so that the redness was gone, leaving it compatible for the majority of the eyes that worked within. Samara blinked for a second to clear her vision of the faint, reddish tinged spots, even as she kept heading toward the reception desk where an Earth Reptile – also known as the horribly misnamed Silurians – sat, a comm looped over one head ridge so that it pressed up against the tiny hole that was the being's ear.

"Welcome to Torchwood," the Earth Reptile greeted, his third eye blinking even as the primary pair smiled at her.

"I'd like to see Director Coulson please," she requested, returning the smile. "Can you let him know that Dr Samara Wells would like a moment of his time?"

The receptionist touched the comm on his head. "Bratsk, could you please inform the Director that Dr Samara Wells would like to see him?"

Samara knew that it was addressing Phillip's personal assistant, Bratsk. She'd met the Zygon on her first visit to Hubworld, and had thought she could like hir if they ever had the chance to really talk. Bratsk was efficient, and could pull off being friendly while getting a person to do exactly what hir wanted them to do. The Zygon managed to handle Phillip's schedule with the aplomb of someone who was well aware that they were working for one of the most important people in the Empire and yet made it look disgustingly easy.

There was a moment's pause in conversation, and then the Earth Reptile was nodding. "Yes, I'll send her right up." He disconnected the comm and blinked up at Samara. "The Director is free and will see you now, Dr Wells." He looked impressed, and Samara had to guess it was very unusual to have someone just walk up, ask to speak to the Director of the Institute, and be let in without an appointment with little wait time. That made sense, considering that Phillip would be a very busy man.

Still, she wasn't just anyone; she was the Director's Grandmother-by-mating, and Samara figured that earned her a little consideration. Not that the Earth Reptile knew that, of course.

The receptionist told her where the Director Level lift was, and Samara thanked him before heading across the foyer in the direction she was given. When she found it, all Samara could do was stare at the keypad that was at chest level on the wall, and she sighed as she realised she didn't have the codes to open the lift, let alone get it to go up to where she needed it to.

Samara sighed again. Of course there was a code. She could recall Jack inputting the numbers into the pad on the one time previous that she'd visited. She hadn't paid any attention to it at the time, and now she was wishing she'd looked over her son's shoulder and memorised it.

Just as she was thinking she needed to go back to the reception desk and ask for someone to come and get her so she could avoid the curious eyes that were staring at her as she stood there, helpless to Torchwood's security, the double doors hissed open.

The inside of the lift was empty, but Samara didn't hesitate. She stepped inside, and the doors slid shut. There was a small, quiet slide as the car began to move upward. Pleasant-sounding music was piped into the car, but she managed to ignore it.

Samara took a deep breath. To tell the truth, she was a bit nervous about what was going to happen next. She'd thought about this ever since she'd come to stay on Earth, with her family, but that didn't make it any easier.

Still, she didn't think Phillip would turn her down. If from what she'd heard was true – and she didn't have any reason to doubt – what she was about to ask had been one of the motivations behind Phillip's participation in the plan to bring her to Earth, and back into her son's life. It was why she believed Ianto would back her on this, and why Phillip wouldn't have any issue with acceding to her request…unless there was something going on that she wasn't aware of. And she was certain that Phillip would tell her if there was.

There was still Jack to consider. Of course she knew the story; Ianto had told her about it during their trip from Maker's World. It had been just one more thing that played into Jack's guilt, and despite Samara doing her utmost to convince him that nothing was his fault, that he'd been a child himself and should never have been given such responsibility, she knew Jack still didn't quite believe it. He might never.

Still, that didn't mean she'd ever stop trying to convince him, even if it took her last breath.


	16. A Mother's Duty - Chapter Two

A Mother's Duty - Chapter Two

Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _15 August 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Gliese 581g (Hubworld)_**

The lift car came to a halt, and the doors slid open. Beyond was the Director Level of the Torchwood Tower, with its open floor plan and the desks where the majority of the command staff and their assistants worked. No one even looked at her as she made her way toward Phillip's office, and Samara conversely felt her nerves grow. Intellectually she was aware that she had nothing to worry about, but there was still that niggling doubt that just wouldn't go away.

Bratsk was sitting at the desk in front of Phillip's closed door. Today, the shape-shifter was wearing the form of a young human woman, with wavy dark hair and dark eyes. Samara would have put the shape at somewhere in the mid-twenties, wearing a snappy trouser-suit with odd-looking gauntlets on each arm.

"Doctor Wells," the Zygon said, smiling. "Welcome to Torchwood once more."

"Thank you, Bratsk," she returned the greeting. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything…"

Bratsk rolled hir human eyes fondly. "If you count paperwork as _anything_ …"

Samara couldn't help but laugh. She had yet to meet the person who actually enjoyed paperwork, and it seemed as if her grandson-by-mating wasn't the exception.

"Please go on in," Bratsk invited, "and I'll have coffee brought in shortly."

"That sounds wonderful." Samara had already had one cup that morning courtesy of Ianto, and she knew that whatever Bratsk made wouldn't add up, but caffeine was always welcome.

She stepped around the desk, and the door opened on its own. It made Samara wonder if no one knew how to turn a doorknob anymore, but she didn't say anything out loud. Instead, she made her way into the Director's office, her eyes curious at her surroundings.

Yes, she'd been in the Tower before, but this was her first time in the Director's office. The furnishings were a warm wood, and they shared the space with a high-tech holographic table that sat against one of the walls near the door. The shelves not only had old-fashioned books on them, but also knick-knacks from what had to have been from various time zones. She didn't recognise any of them, but then she wasn't that much into Earth history.

Phillip had, of course, lived through all the ages that were displayed on those shelves which was how she was sure that each and every one of those items and books was a genuine antique.

The large desk was of a wood and polymer blend, with a computer that had been built within it. It sat in front of large floor to ceiling windows that showcased the city beyond, and the light that streamed in from that window was polarised to human eye norms.

Phillip stood from his seat and came around the desk, smiling in welcome. "This is a pleasant surprise," he said as he held out his hand to her.

Not to be outdone, Samara forwent the hand clasp and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. This wasn't the first time she'd noticed that Phillip was just a bit chillier than human baseline, but she'd been told that was because of his innate ice magic. The black uniform tunic he was wearing was soft against her cheek and she couldn't help but notice the subtle pheromones he exuded.

He hesitated for a moment, and then was returning the hug. Phillip didn't hold on for long, but then Samara hadn't expected him to. "Please, have a seat," he ushered her toward the comfortable looking guest chair in front of the desk. He then returned to his own seat, curiosity written across his usually placid features. "What brings you to Hubworld?"

Samara looked at her grandson shrewdly. "I think you already know."

Phillip nodded. "Gray."

This might be easier than she'd thought. Phillip wasn't an idiot; after all, Samara was there alone, and unannounced. There could only be one reason for her to do that.

"I admit," he went on, "I was hoping you'd come to me about this. I know how Jack feels about his brother…"

Samara nodded. "I couldn't bring this to him."

"I understand completely. And I will help in whatever way I can."

"Can you…" she swallowed, her nerves coming back. "I know the story of what happened, but I was wondering if you had any more details."

"Probably not as much as you would think," he admitted. "I wasn't as close to Jack and Ianto then as I am now." He leaned back in his chair, meeting her eyes over his steepled fingers. "And I admit that I went back and had to refresh my memories of events…they weren't as clear as they might have been."

Ianto had explained that humans weren't meant to be immortal, and had a tendency to forget things that occurred far into the past. Her dragon son had confided in her that he did help Jack at times to recall things, and she was ever so grateful to him for that. She assumed that Clint aided Phillip with that as well.

"I do know that Gray was responsible for a lot of damage to Old Cardiff," he said. "I also know that he buried Jack under the city for almost two thousand years, and if it hadn't been for the Great Dragons chances are he might have come out of that insane."

It made Samara's heart ache for both of her sons. Gray had been taken and tortured and driven mad, and had blamed Jack for it all. To be honest, Samara had as well, until she'd seem the error of her ways and had realised that it had actually been Franklin's fault, in that he'd left one child in the protection of another who wasn't ready for that sort of responsibility. Jack – Jamys – had been set up for failure, even though Franklin hadn't meant for that to happen.

She wasn't even aware that she'd begun crying until Phillip was up and around the desk, offering her his handkerchief. Samara thanked him then wiped her eyes as he took his seat once more.

"I can't even understand how hard this must be for you," he told her, "even though I've had my fair share of betrayals."

Samara was grateful that he wasn't even trying to give her any sort of platitude. "From what you do know, what do you think are his chances at recovery?"

Phillip sighed. "There are so many more different means of treatment than there were back when this first happened, but I couldn't honestly say. I think it's worth a try, if for any reason other than you and Jack both need some sort of resolution. It might have happened a long time ago for him, but I'm positive that this is one memory that hasn't faded with time."

He was correct, of course. Something like this – a beloved brother, one that you thought you'd failed, coming back and trying to get revenge – had made its mark on Jack's psyche. It was evident in Jack's reticence to even talk about Gray when the opportunity came up; he either ignored it or changed the subject.

"There's something else we need to consider." Phillip leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk and lacing his fingers together, his eyes meeting Samara's. To be honest there was something about his gaze that made her a little uncomfortable, and she wasn't certain if it was the tinge of magic in them, or the seriousness. "Gray's been in cryo-suspension for over three thousand years. I've made a study of the technology used to freeze him, and there are…issues with it."

Samara's heart began to hammer in her chest. "What do you mean?" She was a little afraid to ask.

"Torchwood realised early on that it would be best to awaken the preserved once a year, to make certain the process wasn't doing any damage." He looked as if he really didn't want to say what he was about to, but Samara knew him well enough by now that Phillip Coulson didn't like to leave anything unsaid…even the bad things. He needed to lay out ever possibility before deciding on a course of action. "With Gray, Jack decided that that just wasn't possible, not with Gray's mental instability. He couldn't risk him getting loose again and doing anything even worse than he already had."

"So you're saying Gray might not…wake up?" Samara didn't want to think about that, but she needed to. Anything could go wrong, and she had to prepared.

"That…or worse. The cryo-freeze might have done more damage than what he had going into it. He…might not be able to be saved, when it comes down to it."

"I have to try," she said determinedly. "He's my son, and I have to do everything I can for him."

Phillip smiled. "I thought you might say that."

She huffed fondly. "Of course you did."

He gave her a soft smile. "There are some preparations that need to be made before we can bring Gray out of cryo-freeze. Perhaps you'd want to come back tomorrow?"

A part of Samara wanted to wait right there. She didn't want to leave, to risk missing something important.

But she also knew that Phillip was talking sense. If certain things needed to be done before they could attempt to awaken Gray, and those things took time, her hanging about on Hubworld wouldn't change those. Plus, she trusted Phillip to let her know immediately if something went wrong with the procedure. He wouldn't hide it from her.

Besides, she'd left Ddraig Llyn without telling anyone where she was going. Jack would worry, as would Ianto and the little ones. Samara couldn't just stay away. The babies needed her. They'd accepted her so quickly, and she'd seen first-hand in the months she'd been living there just how fragile they could be. No, she couldn't stay away without explanation.

And so, she nodded, getting to her feet. Phillip was around the desk once more, even before she'd straightened, and he was touching her shoulder gently. She could feel the chill of his fingers through the fabric of her blouse, and vaguely thought that her grandson-by-mating needed gloves, and that she had some black yarn that would do admirably…

"Let me walk you back to the transmat," he offered.

Samara was grateful to him, but she shook her head in denial. "You're probably very busy…"

"I am," Phillip agreed, "but even the Director of Torchwood needs a break every now and then."

"You'd let your paperwork build up for me?" Samara teased, suddenly loving this immortal man fiercely. He was likely going to be the most dangerous man she'd ever meet, but he was also one of the most caring. It was a dichotomy she knew she'd never be able to understand.

Phillip smiled, the natural coldness of his blue eyes lighting up. "I'm quite sure Bratsk will leave it all for me for when I get back."

"I'm sure hir will." Samara smiled, glad beyond words that her grandson had chosen Phillip to be his mate.

The ice mage held out his arm to her gallantly, and Samara looped her own through, leaning into his side and accepting the support he was offering. Together, the pair of them left the office, walking past Bratsk who didn't say anything…but hir human lips were smiling.

And, if anyone stared at their stern Director escorting her through the building and looking pleased with himself, Samara paid them no mind.


	17. A Mother's Duty - Chapter Three

A Mother's Duty - Chapter Three  


Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _15 August 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Ddraig Llyn_**

The tingle of the transport subsided, leaving Samara on the small pad that had been installed under the stairs in her son's home. She sighed, wondering if anyone had noticed that she was gone…

And she got her answer the moment she opened the door.

Ianto was in the hallway, leaning against the wall, and he smiled when he saw her exiting the transmat station. He was dressed casually, and of all things his feet were bare; one of the things Samara had noticed about her son-by-mating was that the dragon always took off his shoes when he was in the house, and encouraged others to do the same. It was the reason there was a shoe rack just outside the transmat terminal, and Samara slipped hers off and placed them beside a pair of Jack's sturdy work boots.

When she'd asked him about it, Ianto had simply shrugged and claimed that the tradition dated back to when the ancient Roman Empire had ruled this land, and something about sandals and getting things dusty. Samara wasn't an historian, but it made a certain amount of sense.

"How did it go?" Ianto asked as soon as she was done with her shoes.

Samara couldn't help but chuckle. "I should have known you'd figure it out."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I was actually expecting you to go and see Phillip sooner."

"I wanted to get settled in first," she explained as the two of them left the transmat cubicle and made their way out into the house's large lounge. She didn't see anyone around, and she looked at Ianto askance, curious to know where everyone was.

"Jack has the children out by the lake," the dragon answered. "James and William wanted to go for a flight, and we still like to make sure they aren't alone when they do. Not that I don't trust them, of course…it's just that things happen, and I know Jack wanted to keep an eye on them."

Quite possibly the hardest thing Samara had found accepting was that her son had somehow gained the ability to change into a dragon himself. Ianto had explained that it was a magical form, and that Jack couldn't change outside of the valley, but it still had been a shock to her that magic could actually accomplish such a feat. It was still taking her a bit of getting used to.

"Does he know?" she asked.

"Where you went?" Ianto shook his head. "I told him that you were off visiting, but I didn't say with whom. Although I don't think it would be a good idea to hide it from him."

"I'm just worried about how he's going to react. Phillip says there's a chance that Gray might not even wake up…" That was hard, knowing that her baby boy might have been more damaged by being frozen than he already was, but she was glad that Phillip had been honest with her. "Phillip explained that he really should have been awakened once a year…"

"Yes, but we couldn't take the risk. Gray is highly unstable…and Jack, well…he still feels guilty for everything, and he just didn't want something to happen and Gray escape from Torchwood. There was no telling what he might have done."

Samara could understand. What had happened to Gray…it had been horrific, and it would have killed a lesser person. Instead, he'd survived but had been so damaged by events that he hadn't been acting rationally. She knew it had only made sense for Jack to do what he'd done, and she would tell him that herself. She didn't want him to blame himself any longer. None of what happened on that beach all those years ago had been his fault. It had been so far beyond a child's control.

She was just happy that she recognised that, now.

"You should tell him," Ianto encouraged softly. "Yes, he'd been so very hurt by what had happened, but there's always been that sliver of hope that things could change, that he could get his family back." He reached out, taking her hand, and it was so very different from Phillip's touch, and yet the same…so supporting and understanding. "He got you back, Mam. He needs to see that, maybe, he could get his brother back as well."

Samara could understand having that sort of hope. For so long she'd despaired of seeing either of her boys again, believing they were both dead. Now, she had her Jack – her Jamys – back in her life, and with him came a large family that had accepted her instantly despite what she'd done to Jack in the past.

"And to be honest," the dragon went on, "I think, of anyone, you would be the one with the best chance to bring Gray back. You're his mother…and I've long known that a child needs their mother." His lips quirked upward in a self-deprecating half-smile. "I hadn't had one in a very long time…until you came along. My mother would have liked you very much, Samara. She wouldn't have hesitated to Name you a dragon-friend."

That sent a surge of pride through Samara. She'd had a crash-course in dragon traditions since she'd been found on Maker's World, and she knew exactly what sort of honour that was. She'd also been present when Ianto had Named her, the second night she'd spent in Ddraig Llyn, surrounded by her new family and their friends…and the Great Dragons, who had taken her breath away with their power and majesty. She'd never truly believed in any sort of deity until then, and while the Great Dragons had denied being Gods, Samara felt that they were the closest she'd ever get to seeing such celestial beings.

She squeezed Ianto's hand. "Then let's go see what Jack and the little ones are up to?"

That made Ianto's small smile grow in to a large one. He tugged on her hand lightly, and Samara accompanied him through the house and out onto the front lawn, then down the small path to the lake.

Samara loved Ddraig Llyn. Until she'd come to Earth, she'd spent the majority of her life on Maker's World, surrounded by sea and sand and the chillness of the desert. Her all-too-few forays offworld hadn't prepared her for the sheer impressiveness and peacefulness of the valley where her family had lived for centuries. The mountains that surrounded Ddraig Llyn were the tallest she'd ever seen; several of them capped with snow even in summer. Trees of so many types clad their slopes, trees ancient almost beyond imagining. On one of the mountains there was a dark, scar-like place that gave evidence of the fire that had broken out there after a lightning strike ten years ago; Ianto had told her the story of their family rallying around to stop it before it damaged more than just trees, and how fires did happen periodically…but that was simply the cycle of life in the valley, where fire cleansed and rain nurtured and the air circulated seeds and the earth accepted it all, steady and strong under their feet.

The lake was the bluest water that Samara had ever seen, so clear and deep it reflected the mountains in its depths. Laughter sounded over the placid surface, and Samara looked up to see her son, now a magnificent blue-grey dragon, circling overhead and surrounded by four smaller dragons: red, brown, green, and black. Another dragon, this one the colour of the purest sapphires – Anwyn, Samara knew – batted at the larger dragon playfully with her tail, making Jack growl and dart toward her, and she gracefully moved out of the way of a snapping wing.

Samara couldn't help but grin at the sight. They were all so playful, and it warmed her heart.


	18. A Mother's Duty - Chapter Four

A Mother's Duty - Chapter Four  


Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _15 August 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Ddraig Llyn_**

Together, she and Ianto joined the three on the bank of the lake, sitting on a woollen blanket and watching the dragons above them play.

Samara quite liked Anwyn's mate, Gwaine. He was a cheerful rogue, with a twinkle in his eye and a grin on his lips. He was quite handsome, bearded and well-muscled as befit one of the Knights of Torchwood. He was dressed casually today, in short trousers and a tight t-shirt, leaning back on well-sculpted arms as his dark eyes tracked his mate across the blue sky.

With him was Robyn, the youngest of the five little foundlings that Jack and Ianto had adopted. She was in her human form; as far as Samara knew, she only changed into her dragon shape at night when she slept…a gorgeous golden creature with bright green eyes. Robyn was an anomaly for a dragon: one that was afraid to fly. Being human kept her from having to even think about it, and Samara felt bad for her, having to sit on the sidelines as her siblings and father had fun above them.

Alyce was also there. She was the last born of the Harkness-Jones natural children, and she fell within the family 'norm': brown hair, blue eyes, and that dimple in her chin that most of them seemed to have inherited. She was thirteen, and blooming into a beautiful young woman, envious of her siblings being able to fly as dragons. Since Jack had carried her, she had been born into a human form, and wouldn't get her dragon form until she found her mate. It was sad in a way, and no one really understood why it happened like that.

"Samara," Gwaine greeted her with a cheeky grin as he slid over to make room for her on the blanket. "You're looking lovely this afternoon."

She completely failed to roll her eyes at him as she settled onto the bright red wool. "Does your mate know you're flirting with her grandmother?" Samara knew very well that Anwyn was, indeed, familiar with her mate's ways; Ianto had once made the comment that she'd mated a man that was very much in the mould of her human father. Anwyn, who'd overheard, had made gagging noises and had fled the room.

The twinkle in his eye gave his laughter away, even as he was huffing in mock indignation. "I can't compliment a beautiful woman?"

"No," she teased, "you can't."

Gwaine did laugh then, and Samara joined him. It felt good, surrounded by people who loved and accepted her.

"Tad," Alyce piped up, "you're not gonna fly with Dad and the others?" She sounded wistful, and Samara reached over and dragged her over for a hug. Alyce settled in against her grandmother, sighing in happiness.

"No," Ianto answered, smiling softly. "Not at the moment. Maybe later." He took a seat on the ground, his bare toes digging into the grass. Robyn snuggled up against him, and he put his arm around her gently, kissing the top of her blonde head. He looked so content it made Samara's heart ache just a little.

This was where Samara belonged. She knew that now. Maker's World had been home for such a short time, when her family had been together and whole, and after that horrific day living there had become a sort of penance…one that she hadn't even known she was paying. This peaceful valley in the north of the Welsh mountains though…this was the home she hadn't even known was waiting for her. The very place was a balm to her weary soul.

Jack and the children – and yes, she was including Anwyn in that category, even though her granddaughter was considerably older than Samara herself – played for a little while longer, and then he finally began cajoling them all onto to the ground. Once they were down, then Jack descended, the now familiar golden glow surrounding his dragon shape contracting until he was standing on the grass in his normal form, wearing the coat that Samara had realised was his signature garment. He grinned when he saw her, chivvying the youngsters toward the blanket.

Anwyn collapsed beside her mate, laughing. Gwaine wrapped his arm around her, and she let him take her weight, very comfortable with him supporting her. Samara thought they were a very handsome couple, and once again wondered when the pair of them would give her a great-grandchild together. Yes, she adored Arthur, but Anwyn and Gwaine deserved a family of their own.

Jack squatted on the ground in front of Ianto, a fond expression on his face as he took in his mate and adopted daughter. The others scattered about, except for Lisa; her black dragon form curled up beside Samara, head coming to rest on her grandmother's knee, her silver-green eyes blinking up at her in absolute trust.

Samara had no idea how she'd earned the child's good opinion. She'd had it almost from the moment they'd met, up on Alpha Station, when the little girl had come up to meet them with Phillip, the only other person she seemed to have complete faith in. Samara had seen first-hand how she would react at times around the other members of the family; Lisa did trust Jack and Ianto, but it wasn't at the same level of what she obviously felt for Phillip and Samara herself. Lisa was quiet around everyone else, and there had been a couple of times that Samara had seen fear in those expressive dragon eyes.

Still, her reactions to the others paled in comparison to how she acted around Arthur and Merlin. It was as if she was terrified of them, and the couple of times the pair had been to Ddraig Llyn before heading back to New Avalon Lisa had actually hidden from them. And don't get her started on Lisa's avoidance of Rory.

It bothered both Jack and Ianto, but every time they'd tried to talk to Lisa about it, the young dragon had denied being bothered at all. It was all very perplexing, and Samara wanted to get to the bottom of it.

She would have to be patient, however. She didn't want to risk losing Lisa just because she wanted to help her and did something heavy-handed.

Samara rested her hand on Lisa's finely scaled head, stroking lightly across the small crest the child had and down along the sinewy neck. She was also aware that Jack and Ianto were worried that Lisa hadn't yet gained her human form; she should have done around her tenth birthday. Now that she was nearly fourteen – they counted the date of her being released from her protective egg as her birthday, since she couldn't honestly tell them when she'd been originally born – it was becoming more and more concerning.

"Where were you this morning?" Jack asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

It hadn't taken Samara all that long to break herself of calling Jack 'Jamys'. Her son had told her that she didn't have to, but she'd explained that Jack was the name he'd chosen, and had lived with longer than he had by his birth name, and that she would respect that. It had earned her a shy, happy smile and a hug that threatened to crack a rib.

Her older son was very exuberant when it came to hugging, although Ianto had claimed he hadn't always been that way. Samara could hardly credit that, but then she hadn't known him back after his immortality, in that time when Jack had been alone and thought he would remain so. After all, why get close to people if you were only going to lose them?

Quite honestly, Samara didn't like to even think about her child being cursed with such a thing. It was heart breaking. But at least he had Ianto and their children now. He wouldn't be alone any more.

Samara remembered Ianto saying to be honest with Jack, and so she said, "I went to visit Phillip on Hubworld."

Jack immediately understood what she wasn't saying, judging from the slight paling of his face. "And what did he say?" he inquired, his voice neutral.

That tone set off Anwyn, who – outside of Ianto – most likely knew Jack's moods better than anyone. "Dad, what is it?"

Samara met her son's eyes, and he nodded slightly, just enough for her to interpret that motion to acquiescence that she share her reasons for making the trip to Hubworld. "I went to speak to Phillip about reviving your Uncle Gray from his cryo-sleep."

Anwyn's body jerked in Gwaine's arms in surprise. "You're joking!"

"She isn't," Ianto assured her. "Phillip posited when I first went to him for help with finding your grandmother that she might be the one to help your uncle recover."

"Who's Uncle Gray?" Alyce piped up. Her blue eyes were lit with curiosity, and Samara considered that her temperament might be more along Jack's than Ianto's.

Jack sighed. Samara could tell he was already regretting asking her that question with the children present. "Gray is my brother, sweetheart. He was…very sick, and we have to put him into cryo-freeze a long time ago until we could find a cure."

Lisa had shifted a little so she could be looking at Jack. "And a cure's been found?"

"We think so," Ianto answered.

"Does this cure have to do with Gran?" the little black dragon asked, once again proving to Samara that nothing much escaped the child.

"It might," Samara replied. "Phillip is right…I might be the key to helping Gray get better."

"Are you going to stay on Hubworld?" There was a very slight tremor in Lisa's voice, one that Samara didn't like to hear. Her little body had gone tense against Samara's leg.

"No," she reassured her grandchild. "I'll certainly be there a lot more, but I'll always come back here."

"And if your Gran does stay," Ianto added, his old eyes sad, "you can go with her, if you want."

To Samara it was apparent that it upset Ianto that his adopted daughter might want to be with someone else, but at the same time she knew her son-by-mating would do anything to make Lisa happy. And, if moving to Hubworld to stay with her grandmother was what it took, then he would let her go.

Both Ianto and Jack were excellent parents…far better than Samara and Franklin had ever been.

That permission calmed Lisa, judging from the sudden relaxing of her body. She smiled at her father. "Thank you, Tad."

But Samara noticed something in Lisa's eyes; almost a sadness, as if she was disappointed that he was so willing to let her go off to another planet with Samara. Like she was expecting something completely different from his reaction to her not wanting to be away from her grandmother.

Perhaps, though, it would be good for Lisa to get away from Ddraig Llyn for a bit. She might feel safer if she stayed with Phillip and Clint for a little while, and maybe that would help her open up. While she wasn't as comfortable around Clint as she was Phillip, she hadn't shown any signs of being wary of him like she did with the rest of the family.

Samara would suggest that to Jack and Ianto, later when the children were in bed.

"Mom," Jack said, sounding far more tentative than he had since Samara had arrived on Earth, "we might have to accept that it won't work…" His own eyes held so much devastation it made Samara's stomach twist.

"I know, but we have to try." Samara could feel the determination rise up within her, and she silently vowed that she would do everything in her power to help Gray heal, and to reunite the two brothers.

They shouldn't be so far apart like this. It was just wrong.

Samara wanted nothing more than to fix it and get her two boys back.


	19. A Mother's Duty - Chapter Five

A Mother's Duty - Chapter Five  


Author: Milady Dragon

Author's Note: I feel like two chapters today. Is that alright? *winks*

* * *

 ** _16 August 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Gliese 851g (Hubworld)_**

"I'm going to be right in the security centre," Phillip reassured Samara. "We have cameras in the room, so we can be there in moments if anything happens."

Samara nodded, but his words did nothing to calm her raging nerves. She had arrived at Torchwood Tower that morning, with Lisa in tow, and one of the first things Phillip had done was sit her down and tell her exactly what they'd discovered last night when they'd taken Gray out of cryo-sleep. All readings on the equipment had been nominal, but there was still a chance that being that long frozen might have done damage that they wouldn't know anything about until Gray was fully conscious. Samara had accepted that news, outwardly calm and determined, but her insides were squirming and she thought she might throw up from the feelings of dread that were washing over her like the high tide.

Lisa had gone to stay with Clint and Nicole at their home. She really didn't need to be anywhere near the tower if this didn't work.

A warm hand rested on her shoulder, and she smiled up at Ianto. The dragon had also insisted on coming along, telling her it was to give them a level of security they might not have in case something went wrong. Samara also knew it was because Ianto had once sworn a Vow of Vengeance against Gray, and it was only his word to Jack, a long time ago, that had stayed his hand. He wanted to make absolutely certain that, if he needed to act, he could without Gray doing anything else to Jack.

That meant he would be watching on the same cameras that Phillip was.

Jack, however, had stayed home. Samara could tell just how terrified he was, and while usually she knew he was quite brave, this was throwing him badly. In fact, Jack had volunteered to come with them, but Ianto had practically ordered him to stay home. The relief Jack had felt at that command had been palpable in the atmosphere of the Harkness-Jones kitchen that morning.

"He won't hurt me," Samara said with more conviction than she was actually feeling. Gray had been physically and psychologically damaged; there was no telling what he might do, even if he woke up with his mind intact.

Phillip didn't look that sure himself, but he nodded in response. "We have him restrained, and I'm afraid he's going to need to stay that way for the time being, until we can determine if he's a security risk. We don't want him escaping."

Samara could certainly understand that. After all the chaos that Gray had once rained down on Old Cardiff, they wouldn't want him to get away to do the same thing on Hubworld. Despite the planet being Torchwood's main base, there were families that lived in Gliese City, and she didn't want anyone innocent hurt or killed simply because she'd felt the overwhelming need to have her younger son back with her.

"Samara," Ianto spoke up quietly, "you don't have to be here. We know you love Gray, but if this is too much for you…"

"No, I'll be fine. It's just…" she let out a small sob that there had been no way she would have held in, "he's my baby. I thought he was lost for so long…almost as long as I'd thought I'd lost Jamys. Franklin and I failed him, Ianto…we failed both our sons. I have my older boy back; now I need to do the same thing for my youngest."

She could see the empathy in his oh-so ancient eyes. "I understand. If I could somehow save my own family, I'd do everything in my power."

Samara could hear what the dragon wasn't saying. _But I wouldn't risk my current family to do it._

That wasn't what she was doing in this instance, however. There would be no risk if she could somehow get through to Gray. And, if there wasn't, then she would approve Phillip putting him back into cryo-freeze to be awakened again at another time.

"I've also contacted a couple of the best therapists out there," Phillip said. "They're standing by. And if I have to call in medical specialists, I will. This is possibly the best chance we have to rehabilitate him, Samara."

She had to agree. In this time, this place…it felt right. This really would be the only chance they had, no matter what else Samara might have considered. If they had to freeze Gray again, it would most likely be for good.

Maybe she should let Ianto fulfil his Vow of Vengeance in that case. It might be more of a mercy than perpetual cold storage.

No, she couldn't even think about that. She had to concentrate on bringing Gray back to the family, where he belonged.

Taking a deep breath, Samara nodded in acknowledgement. "How long before he wakes up completely?"

"It'll be any time now," the ice mage answered, "according to the sensors we have in the room."

"Then I want to be there when he does."

Phillip nodded once. "The door is down the hall. I've put a couple of guards on it, just as a precaution."

She'd known that Phillip was organised, but this was really the first time she'd seen him in action, and it was fairly impressive. She made a mental note to come to him when it was time for Jack's birthday; she thought perhaps a surprise party might be nice.

And, perhaps, Gray might be there as well.

Ianto hugged her. She wanted to stay like that, taking the comfort that was being offered, but she had work to do.

Trying her best to calm her nerves, Samara left the security centre and made her way down toward Gray's room. It was obvious to pick out, with the two large armed guards standing on either side of the closed door.

Samara's heart was pounding so hard she could barely hear beyond it. The off-grey walls of the security section felt as if they were closing in on her, but she did her best to ignore it as she approached the guards Phillip had ordered to be ready outside of her son's room.

The right-hand guard nodded as the other greeted her with a quiet, "Ma'am," then used his hand-print to trigger the biometrics on the door. There was a soft click – the sound like a gunshot in the silence of the corridor – as the lock disengaged.

A small part of her wanted Samara to turn and walk away. That she didn't want to see Gray; to see what those bastards had done to him to change him from the loving little boy she'd raised and into the killer he'd become. That didn't want her memories tainted by what was in that room.

But no. She couldn't take the coward's way out. She was Gray's mother, and it was up to her to do everything she could to help him heal.

Grabbing her courage in both metaphorical hands, she pushed the door open and stepped into the room.


	20. A Mother's Duty - Chapter Six

A Mother's Duty - Chapter Six  


Author: Milady Dragon

Author's Note: And...two. :)

* * *

 ** _16 August 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Gliese 851g (Hubworld)_**

The room was plain, and that was being kind. The only two pieces of furniture in the room was the bed, and a metal chair. It was windowless, the light coming in from fixtures recessed into the ceiling. The same off-grey paint that was in the hallway was also on these four walls as well, and it made the place unnecessarily gloomy. She'd have to mention that to Phillip, but then Samara doubted that the people usually kept in these rooms cared all that much if the paint colour was a bit more cheerful.

The figure on the bed drew her forward like a moth to a flame.

Tears prickled her eyes as she stared down at the motionless body of her younger son. Gray would have been handsome, taking more after Franklin than he did her, with dark hair that was slightly curled but without the cleft in his chin that Jack had inherited from Samara's own father. There was a hideous scar on his neck, moving from behind his right ear and travelling down his neck to disappear under the thin medical gown he'd been dressed in. He didn't look at all peaceful, and Samara wanted nothing more than to soothe him, but she didn't dare…not right now. Maybe later it would be alright, after Gray was awake and responding to her.

Padded straps were fastened around his wrists and ankles, a matching one encircling his chest as well. It wasn't right that he should be confined like that, and it was only the sure and certain knowledge that he'd try to escape that kept her from loosening them. They looked unnatural on her boy, but they would have to stay for the time being.

Samara was a bit surprised by the old-fashioned restraints. She knew there had to be a reason for them, and for not using the forcefield projectors that she'd seen in hospitals all over the Empire. She'd have to ask Phillip about it when she saw him again.

Gray's head moved slightly, and at that sign of impending consciousness Samara's heart actually calmed. This was her son, and she needed to take care of him. That trumped the adrenaline high that had been previously been sizzling through her like an electric pulse.

Dragging the chair closer to the bed, Samara took a seat and watched as Gray slowly began to awaken. She wanted to reach out and take his hand, but she didn't know how he would react to that touch. He'd been hurt so badly, he might decide to take it the wrong way. Or, he would be so touch-starved it would do more damage than simply waiting beside him.

His eyes fluttered open. They were muzzy, and he blinked them as he attempted to work out where he was. When they turned to regard her, Samara bravely met that gaze, unfocussed from long-term cryonic suspension and confusion.

His lips moved, and while the word he spoke was silent Samara was perfectly capable of reading what he'd said.

 _Mom._

Samara smiled, so glad he was able to recognise her. She leaned forward, her palm itching to take his hand but holding back until she knew it was a welcome touch. "Hello, Gray," she whispered. "Take it easy. You're going to be fine."

He frowned, eyes darting around, taking in his surroundings, none of them familiar to him. "Where am I?" The question was gravelly, but perfectly understandable.

"You're safe," she reassured him. "I'm here, and I'm going to take care of you now."

Gray didn't look happy at her evasion, but Samara wasn't about to tell him he was Torchwood custody. That would upset him, and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"How did you get here?" Gray was wary and confused.

Samara needed to reassure him. "Sweetheart, you've been in cryo-sleep for over three thousand years. You've just caught up with me."

The shock was evident on his face. Gray tried to move, and that was when he noticed the straps on his limbs. "Why am I tied down?" He looked close to panic, and the wariness had turned into fear.

"Gray…" She didn't know what to say about that. Had his memory been affected by the long-term freezing? Did he not remember what he'd done to his brother? In the end, wouldn't it be for the best if he did forget?

She just didn't know.

And suddenly, Gray's fear morphed into something else.

"It's him, isn't it?" he snarled, jerking his arms against the restraints. "It's Jamys, right? He brought you here to convince me to forgive him! Well, you tell him that's never going to happen! I'll hate him until the day I die!"

Samara reared back from the sheet amount of venom in her younger son's voice. She couldn't help the tears that tracked down her cheeks. "Gray, you need to calm down – "

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Gray shouted, his fury battering against her like storm surge. "It's a trick! He brings you in to make me pliable and I'm supposed to forgive him?"

"Herbert Grayson Wells!" Samara snapped. This was a tantrum and she needed to put an end to it. "You will settle down this instant!" Gray had done this sort of thing before as a child, and by Goddess she wasn't about to let him get away with it now, even with everything he'd been through.

Gray's mouth shut with an almost audible click, his eyes wide and staring. Samara had caught him by surprise, and she wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

"Now," she said into the silence, "you are going to calm down and let me explain. I am your mother and you will respect me, is that understood?"

It was possibly the wrong tack to take, but she just couldn't let him rant on like that. Not only was it upsetting to her, but she was fairly certain Phillip would send someone in to sedate him if it kept up too long. She didn't want that, and if she could bring a little control over the situation by putting all of her motherly discipline into her voice then that was what she was going to do.

Gray nodded, not saying anything, still too stunned by her verbal smackdown to speak.

"Good." She sat up in her chair, not bothering to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Let him see how upset he'd made her. "First of all, your brother didn't bring me here. It was the current Director of the Torchwood Institute." That was a partial lie, but Samara didn't think it would do any of them any good to admit that it was Ianto who'd done the actual fetching.

"Torchwood is still around?" The question was innocent enough, but the expression in Gray's eyes wasn't.

"Yes, it is," Samara confirmed. "And don't be getting any ideas into your head, young man. Torchwood has expanded throughout the Twelve Galaxies, so you're not going to be able to bring it down just to spite your brother, who isn't even running it anymore." She didn't say that Jack wasn't involved, but she didn't want to give that away.

Gray flinched, which told Samara that her guess had been completely correct.

"Director Coulson thought it was time to finally bring you out of your suspension," she went on. "And I agreed. I want my child back, Gray, and the creature you've become isn't my boy."

"Then blame your golden older son," Gray spat. "He made me this way."

"No he didn't," Samara denied. "The creatures who took you did."

"But he let them take me! He let go of my hand!"

"And it was a responsibility he never should have been given. Your father was wrong to do it. Jamys would have failed no matter what, and it wasn't his fault."

Gray looked as if she'd just betrayed him. "You can't believe that!"

"I do. Now, I won't say there wasn't a time when I wasn't like you, but I've come to realise that your father was the true one to blame. He should have stayed with you and your brother and not tried to come back to the settlement for me. If he'd done that, none of this would have happened. But instead he gave you into the keeping of your twelve-year-old brother, and he should have known better! It's not Jamys' fault, Gray. It never was."

With that, Gray went berserk.

He thrashed on the bed, screaming at the top of his lungs. His face was red with his fury, and the sharp movements were digging the straps into his wrists, his fingers going white under the strain. Samara jumped to her feet, wanting to find a way to calm him, to comfort him, but she couldn't get close enough to him to do anything.

Goddess, her heart! Samara didn't think it was possible for it to hurt like this. She could only stand there and watch her younger son become more and more crazed, until someone came into the room and used a hypo to sedate him. It must have been fast-acting; it was only seconds before Gray was still and quiet once more, the nurse checking the restraints and making certain he hadn't injured himself during his fit.

Warm arms wrapped around her, and Samara was led away from her child who, she was beginning to accept, really was insane.


	21. A Mother's Duty - Chapter Seven

A Mother's Duty - Chapter Seven  


Author: Milady Dragon

Author's Note: How about another two chapters today?

* * *

 ** _16 August 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Gliese 581g (Hubworld)_**

It wasn't until they were making their way into Phillip and Clint's home that Samara finally realised that it had been Ianto who had practically carried her out of Gray's room.

When she did, she mentally cursed herself; it had to have been Ianto, with his higher body temperature, because if it had been Phillip the grasp would have been cooler. However, she'd been so caught up in her own thoughts that perhaps she could have been excused for not paying all that much attention.

She'd known, going in, that it could go very, very badly. That Gray could have been damaged, or not all there. But that raving _thing_ that had to have been sedated had been a shock to her. Her words had been what had triggered Gray into his meltdown, and she hadn't seen it coming at all.

She'd heard the story, but she'd believed that Gray could be reasoned with where his brother was concerned. That she would be able to talk him around to forgiving Jack for something that hadn't really been his fault at all, and therefore reunite her family once more.

But that wasn't what had happened.

She was bundled onto the sofa, and someone pressed a warm mug in her hand. The scent of the sweetened tea wafted up to her, and robotically Samara took a sip. It was almost too sweet, but it settled her nerves and she was able to look up into the tri-coloured eyes of her grandson, Clint, as they gazed at her worriedly from where he was sitting on the coffee table across from her, watching her intently. Ianto stood just behind him, his arms crossed and a fierce expression, as if he wanted to anything he could to stop her from hurting, and she loved him for it.

But there really wasn't a thing he could do to help.

"Phillip's gone to check on Nicole and Lisa," Clint said softly. "Drink your tea and relax." He glanced over his shoulder at his father. "He looked furious. I thought he was going to go all Rite of Vengeance on someone."

"Too late," the dragon answered dryly, "I did that centuries ago."

Clint rolled his eyes, and Samara couldn't help the giggle that escaped. It would have been fine if it hadn't sounded just the bad side of hysterical, and honestly she didn't have a single thing to laugh about. The comment wasn't really all that funny, considering that Samara knew exactly what Ianto was talking about.

The sound of that single, strangled laugh must have alarmed both her son-by-mating and her grandson, because suddenly they were both on the sofa, one on each side of her, enveloping her in dragon warmth as they tucked in beside her. Clint gently removed the now-shaking mug from her hand and set it down on the coffee table, and Samara let herself collapse against both of them, accepting the comfort they were giving.

Her laughter turned into sobs very quickly.

Samara hadn't wanted to lose control, but the agony she was feeling crashed into her like a storm front, and she curled up against the two members of her family and let everything out. She sobbed her heart out in the cocoon of Ianto and Clint's arms, letting them hold her as she railed against the Universe for what it had done to her beautiful baby boy. Gray was wrecked, and he would never be the bright child who'd played in the surf off the Boeshane Peninsula, who'd run with his brother as they'd chased the colourful flutterflies that had made their home in the ocean rushes that had lined the shore, or built sandcastles on the dunes above the water line. The child who would have been happy to spend hours simply listening to his father read to him from the stories that had come from Franklin's homeworld; while Jamys read to himself from the tales that had come from Samara's own family.

Those moments of peace were gone forever. They would never return.

At least, not while brother blamed brother for what had been a horrific turn of fate.

Samara lost track of time as she cried out her pain and fear into the arms of her close family. Eventually, though, the sob diminished, and she was able to pull back just enough to signal to them that she was alright.

By that time, however, the three of them had gained three more. Phillip, Nicole, and Lisa had joined them; Phillip taking Clint's former place on the coffee table, with Lisa leaning against him and Nicole over his right shoulder. The moment Ianto and Clint had made room, Lisa was in Samara's lap, the teenaged dragon a bit too heavy but Samara didn't mind at all. She put her own arm about Lisa, tucking the dragon against her, careful of the wings that lay flat against Lisa's back.

"I'm alright," she assured her great-granddaughter. Well, it was really aimed at all of them, but judging from the looks she was receiving it wasn't working.

"You don't have to go back there," Phillip said softly. His ice-blue eyes were kind, and understanding. "I can take over Gray's rehabilitation…"

No one said it, but Samara could hear the silent, _If it could be done._

"Let him," Clint urged. "Gran, this is hurting you…"

She couldn't, though, as tempting as it was. Samara didn't want to see Gray like that, screaming and tearing at his restraints, sounding as if his very soul was being torn from him.

"I'm his mother," she whispered, her throat sore from her own distress. "I have to do this."

"Then I'm going to be with you," Clint swore. "I'm going to be in that room with you – "

"Clint, no…" She couldn't let him. He didn't know Gray; didn't know his own uncle the way that Samara did.

Her eyes met Ianto's, and in that gaze she realised that he _knew_ her Gray better than Samara did.

Gray had changed beyond Samara's recognition. The tortures he'd been put through had damaged him, perhaps beyond saving.

But Samara Wells had already once given up on one son; she would be damned if she was going to do it to another.

"You're not going to talk me out of it," Clint replied. "You're going to need someone close, closer than Phillip's security post. And I'm not afraid to do what will need to be done if things get out of control." His eyes spoke of his determination to protect her at all costs. "You're my grandmother, and I've actually never had one before so please excuse me for wanting to take care of the one I _do_ have."

Samara didn't know a lot about Clint's previous life, but just that little speech told her things she wasn't certain she wanted to know. She pulled one arm away from Lisa and curled it around his shoulders, pulling him close once more. "I love you," she whispered into his hair, pitifully grateful that she truly wasn't facing this alone.

Clint put his own arms back around her, including Lisa in their three-person cuddle pile. "Yeah, well," he huffed, "I'm just really a loveable sort of guy."

Samara laughed at that, a little piece of her grief finally breaking away and floating off. Yes, there was a lot still there, but it would get better; she knew it. Especially when she had her family with her.

She sighed. "I don't know about anyone else, but I'm suddenly famished."

And that seemed to break the ice…well, not literally, as Phillip had his magic firmly under control.

Clint pulled away, and there was a large smile on his face. "I think we can do something about that."

"Clint's right," Phillip chuckled, standing. "And then I hate to say, but I'm going to need to get back to work. Bratsk is probably wondering if I'm avoiding the paperwork on purpose."

One of Clint's eyebrows went up. "And you aren't?"

It was Ianto's turn to laugh. "As much paperwork as I ever did for Torchwood, I never enjoyed it as much as Jack claimed I did. I just knew I was the only one who would do it properly."

Phillip didn't say anything, but his expression spoke volumes.

Before he could move away, Samara reached out and grasped his hand. His cool fingers wrapped around hers, and he smiled down at her. "You don't have to say anything," he murmured. "We'll do some more tests tonight while Gray is sedated, and we'll time it so he comes out from under in the morning."

"Thank you," Samara said, her voice warm with the sincerity she was feeling.

"There are no thanks needed," he answered, just as warmly. "If it was either Nathan or Nicole in that room, I'd be there every day."

Nicole gave her adopted father a very fond look, hugging him from behind. "Nathan and I feel the same way, Dad," she told him.

His free hand landed on Nicole's arms around his waist. He didn't say anything; but then, he really didn't need to. It was writ large all over his face, how much her words meant to Phillip.

"Enough mush," Clint proclaimed, standing up. "Gran is hungry, and I can hear Tad's stomach growling all the way over here."

"That is a scurrilous lie," Ianto answered primly. He also stood. "And forgive me, but I'm not going to eat here. Jack's waiting back at home, and he'll want to know what happened." He smiled sadly at Samara. "We'll all get through this, Mam," he told her. "You're not alone."

Samara noticed that her legs were falling asleep, so she released Phillip's hand and then gently shifted Lisa so that the child was sitting beside her. "I know," she answered.

It felt amazing, not being along anymore. For so long, she'd existed by herself on Maker's World, afraid to leave the place where her memories were: both good and bad. She'd been the last of their family, until Ianto and Anwyn had come for her. Now she was surrounded by people who loved her, and she would never go back to the loneliness that had consumed her before.

Ianto leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, almost like a benediction. "I'll be back in the morning," he promised. "I'm going to be in the security centre with Phillip the entire time."

Samara nodded in agreement. The dragon returned the nod, and then kissed Lisa as well. The young dragon had a wistful expression in her eyes as Ianto left, and Samara wanted nothing more than to be able to talk to her without an audience. Something was going on with her, and she wanted to help her just as much as she wanted to help Gray.

"Gran," Lisa said, "is Uncle Gray really that sick?"

Jack, Ianto, and Samara had explained as much as they could to all the younger children last night, but after her breakdown Samara should have known she'd have to go into more detail with her. "He is," she answered.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Clint, Phillip, and Nicole all leaving the room, and she was so tempted to call them all cowards, leaving her alone with Lisa. Still, she was hungry, and the sooner there was something to eat the sooner she could get out of what was going to be a very uncomfortable conversation.

"Your uncle was just a child when he was taken away," she went on. "He was younger than you, in fact."

"And he was hurt really badly?"

Sometimes Samara wondered how Lisa had come up with her particular turns of phrase; she sounded so much older than she really was. "Yes, sweetheart…he was."

"It's made him angry."

She looked at her granddaughter thoughtfully. That realisation showed that the young dragon was much cleverer than anyone was giving her credit for. "That's right. And he blames your Dad for what happened to him, even though it wasn't Jack's fault."

Lisa nodded solemnly. "Sometimes it's easier to blame someone you love for something terrible than it is to blame who's really responsible."

Samara was stunned by that, coming from a teenaged dragon who sounded as if she had personal experience in just that sort of thing. She caught movement just behind Lisa; eyes flicking upward, she caught sight of Phillip as he stood in the door to the kitchen, watching their interaction intently. He had to have heard what Lisa had concluded, and the surprise of it was evident in the scrutiny he was giving the black dragon.

"Lisa," he said softly, as if he really didn't want to break the mood, "go and wash up for lunch."

The black dragon turned to look at him, and then smiled, showing needle-like teeth. "Alright, Phillip," she agreed. She climbed down off the sofa and headed toward the bathroom.

Samara stood up, feeling a little stiff at having sat for so long. "Answer me this," she murmured, not wanting Lisa to overhear, "how does a fourteen-year-old dragon know about that sort of thing?"

"I have no idea, Samara," he sighed. "I want to think it has something to do with her life before her parents hid her away, but surely a child that young wouldn't remember that sort of thing?"

She had to agree with him on that. From what she'd heard from Jack and Ianto, the only ones of their foundlings who could even vaguely recall their previous lives were William and maybe James. Lisa had simply been too young to remember anything about it.

No, they were overlooking something. Samara just didn't know what it was.


	22. A Mother's Duty - Chapter Eight

A Mother's Duty - Chapter Eight  


Author: Milady Dragon

Author's Note: Second chapter.

* * *

 ** _16 August 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Gliese 851g (Hubworld)_**

Lunch was a fun affair, with all five of them at the table.

Nicole regaled them all about her studies at Merlin's Magic School on New Avalon, and there was one involving a miscast Disguise Spell and a Draconian that had Samara almost falling out of her chair in laughter. Nicole had apparently inherited her father and grandfather's ability to tell the tallest tales, and it showed in her hand gestures as she explained the Draconian's reaction to what could have been a serious diplomatic incident, including small magical sparks cracking from her fingers at the best part.

The meal was over far too soon, and Phillip headed out to go back to Torchwood Tower. Clint looked disappointed, but then Samara couldn't blame him; she knew just how devoted they were to each other, and from what she'd heard about their past – in Clint's past life – that hadn't always been the case. Promising to be back for dinner, Phillip kissed them all good-bye, although the one he gave Clint was a little more…adult…than the ones he bestowed upon Lisa, Nicole, and – to her surprise – Samara herself.

Once Phillip had left, Clint turned to them all, rubbing his hands together happily. "Okay, everyone get your shoes on…we're going out."

Samara demurred. "I'm not really in the mood – "

He waved off her denial. "If you stay cooped up in here all day, all you're going to do is brood."

She had to admit that he was correct. After everything that had happened that morning, Samara had been quite content to self-flagellate over how her first meeting with Gray had gone. It looked as if her grandson had her measure and wasn't about to let her get away with it.

"I don't have shoes," Lisa glared.

Clint laughed, hugging her. "You don't need them, sweetheart, but Nicole and your Gran certainly do."

Nicole was off like a shot to the shoe rack, where she proceeded to put on the flat-heeled shoes she preferred. Samara really wanted to argue with Clint against going, but she knew that stubborn look in his eyes by now and he wasn't about to let her get away with that. So, she sighed, and went to get her shoes. "And what do you have planned for today?" she asked as she bend over to retrieve them.

Clint looked as if that was the very question he'd wanted her to ask. "Let's play tourist! Gran, you and Lisa haven't really seen Gliese City, and I know Nicole will just get antsy if she stays in the house all day…"

"So will you, Dad," Nicole pointed out, laughing.

"So will I," Clint agreed. Samara knew of Clint's former wandering ways, that he'd given up when he'd gained his mate.

"There's also this dress I saw in a store not too far from here," she added, winking.

"And apparently my daughter wants to get a new dress."

Samara couldn't help but join in on the laughter. Being around them was lifting her spirits. And Clint was right: the last time she'd been on Hubworld she's really only seen the Tower and a nice restaurant that Jack and Ianto had taken her to. "And I'm sure at least one of you know of a good craft store to visit," she chimed in.

"Gran," Clint teased, "you need more yarn like I need a hole in a wing!"

She couldn't help it, Samara put on a mock pout and said, "You can never have too much yarn! Besides, Phillip needs mittens since his hands are always cold!"

"Oh Goddess," her grandson chortled, "you're not wrong there!" He looked like he wanted to fall to the floor, he was laughing so hard.

Even Lisa was smiling, showing most of her sharp teeth. "It's like being hugged by an ice cube sometimes," she giggled.

Clint reached over and pulled her into a hug of his own. "Baby girl, a greater truth has never been spoken!"

Lisa's eyes were shining at the attention. Samara knew they were joking at Phillip's expense, since this ice mage wasn't always _that_ cold, but it was good to see Clint and Lisa getting along in that moment. Soon, it would most likely go back to the young dragon being wary of her older brother, but for now they were a family and she was so very happy to be a witness to it.

"And I'm sure there's something Lisa would want to do," Nicole added, reaching out and playfully tugging on the upper claw on one of her niece's black wings. Lisa flexed the wing and whapped Nicole in the arm in retaliation.

"Can we go to a bookstore?" Lisa asked hopefully. She loved to read, and Samara had often seen her with a book held carefully in her small claws when the rest of the children were out playing.

"You bet we can," Clint said, squeezing her tightly once more and then letting her go in order to grab his own shoes. "Oh, have you read any of Taquin Shoenal's new fantasy series…?"

That started Lisa off as she excitedly began to tell everyone what a wonderful author Shoenal was. Samara was charmed by her enthusiasm, which kept up as they all made their way out of the house and into the street.

She basked in the feeling of family. It was still so new to her, but she didn't know how she'd lived so long without it.


	23. A Mother's Duty - Chapter Nine

A Mother's Duty - Chapter Nine  


Author: Milady Dragon

Author's Note: Oh, what the heck...we'll have a second chapter today.

* * *

 ** _17 August 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Gliese 581g (Hubworld)_**

"Who's that?" Gray asked warily.

They'd put the head of the bed up that morning, so that Gray could sit up. He was still wearing the restraints, but Samara understood the reason for it better after yesterday's tantrum.

Her baby boy had bruises under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept. Phillip had told her that he'd been sedated all night, so that wasn't the reason for those dark circles. His eyes darted around the room, not landing on any one thing, and there was a spark of surprise in them when he realised that Samara wasn't alone.

"That's Clint," Samara answered. "After yesterday it was decided that I shouldn't be alone with you."

Clint was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, his sharp gaze watching Gray like the hawk that was his nickname. Today, he'd dressed in the official uniform of Torchwood: black tunic and trousers, with the stylised red "T" and dragon that was its coat of arms. His quiver was hanging from his belt, and his bow was hooked over one shoulder. It was the only weapon he needed, but Samara was convinced there were more hidden on his person. Her grandson was always prepared, even though he looked utterly relaxed.

"Even with these?" Gray mocked, shaking his arms as best he could to indicate the straps.

"Yes, even with those," Samara agreed. "You had to admit you don't have the best…reputation…where Torchwood is concerned."

Today, Samara was determined to remain calm, and to talk to Gray like he was the damaged adult that he was, instead of the child he was still in her memory. She'd learned her lesson yesterday.

"I have a good reason for that," he sneered, his face twisting into an expression of such hate that Samara had to suppress the shiver that crawled up her spine.

"Do you really?"

His dark eyes narrowed. "Jamys let go of my hand, Mother. He's the one that let me get taken by the raiders."

"If he let go," Samara said, meeting her son's angry gaze, "then why didn't you hold on instead?"

Gray regarded her, eyes narrowed. He didn't speak, and Samara was just going to let him chew over that comment for a bit until he decided to answer her question.

The silence spooled out between them. Samara felt uncomfortable with it, but let it stand. It was going to be up to Gray to say something next. She'd asked her question, and she waited for his response.

Finally, he asked, "What?"

It wasn't what she'd expected, but it was something. "It's a simple enough question, Gray…if Jamys was the one who let go, why didn't you keep holding on despite it? It would have been easy to do, after all. Just keep your hand around his. Why didn't you do that?"

The scenario had played out in her head so many times since that terrible day. Samara had made up all sorts of things about the attack on the colony. And yes, she'd considered it, if Jamys _had_ somehow let go. What had Gray done? Couldn't he have kept his own grip on his older brother's hand?

No, it wasn't that simple. Samara knew that, in her heart of hearts, that it wasn't just a case of Jack releasing his grasp on Gray's hand. Even Jack couldn't recall exactly what happened, and she just knew that Gray was the same. Somehow the incident had grown into something else, a far too simple explanation for a horrible event.

Chances were, they'd never know what truly occurred that day on the beach. Samara was absolutely certain though that it hadn't been Jack's fault.

"You weren't there," Gray snorted. "You didn't see it."

"No, I didn't," she admitted. "But I know that Jamys loves you dearly, and he would never have just let go like that. He would have taken your father's directions seriously. No, Gray…I wasn't there, but you were just a child, with a child's perspective on things. What you need to realise is that there was far more into it than just what you think you remember."

"I _remember_ it," he snarled, hands tugging against the straps holding them down, as if he wanted to grab her. "I was _there_!"

"As was Jamys," she pointed out. "And he doesn't even recall exactly what went on."

"And you believe him over me?" he demanded.

"What I believe," she answered calmly, "is that neither one of you were old enough to entirely process what did go on that day. I also believe that your father had no right to ask Jamys to look after you in all that chaos. If anyone was to blame, it was him…and I'm positive that Franklin would agree with me if he was here."

"Well, he's not. So you don't know that for a fact, either."

Samara sighed. "Gray, if there's one thing I _do_ know…it's your father. Franklin was so very dear to me, and he loved you boys fiercely. However, he was always giving your brother far more responsibility than Jamys was ready for. He fell into the trap of believing that Jamys, because he was intelligent, also had the wisdom to make decisions that no child shouldn't ever have to ever make. He put you in Jamys' care in a situation where it was only possible for your brother to fail." She leaned forward, needing to get her point across to her damaged child, despairing that she could. "Let me ask you this…would you have blamed me if it had been me holding your hand that day? Or your Dad? Would you have come after either of us the way you did Jamys?"

Gray flinched as if she'd physically struck him. Before he could react, Samara stood. "I'm going to let you think about that. I'd really like your answer when I come back tomorrow."

She turned and walked toward the door, determined not to look back and see him lying there, helpless to do anything but stay where he was and digest what she'd asked. Clint straightened and followed, closing the door behind them.

It was then that Samara collapsed. If her grandson hadn't been there, she would have most likely fallen to the floor.

Both guards looked sympathetic as Clint supported her. "It's okay, Gran," he soothed. "You were spectacular in there."

"I think you're a little biased," she said shakily. She rested against him, soaking up the warmth of him, letting it calm her tremors.

"Nope," he answered, popping the "p". "You're saying what he needs to hear, Gran. He might not like it, and he's not going to agree very easily, but you're doing the right thing." He put his arm more snuggly around her waist and began to usher her down the corridor, toward the security centre where Phillip and Ianto were waiting.

She needed them all. Her emotions were all over the place, and she was mourning the little boy that she'd loved and lost so very long ago. The angry young man in that bed bore absolutely no resemblance to the joyful boy she'd given birth to. That boy was long gone, lost to the tortures that he'd been put through.

The thing was, in a way Samara could almost understand what Gray was saying. She, herself, had blamed Jack for losing Gray, until she'd lost him as well and had re-examined her own feelings in the matter. That had led her to come to the realisation that Franklin had been the one in the wrong, to have left both boys in the midst of the attack in order to come back for her, when she'd been fairly safe within the colony cube at the time. He shouldn't have left them alone like that, thinking that Jamys would be able to handle the responsibility of looking after his younger brother. Jack had failed, but then Samara knew now that he really had much of a chance to succeed as it was.

If she could get Gray to see that as well…

There was a part of her that despaired that would ever happen.


	24. A Mother's Duty - Chapter Ten

A Mother's Duty - Chapter Ten

Author: Milady Dragon

Author's Note: There's a special guest star in this chapter...

* * *

 ** _17 August 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Gliese 581g (Hubworld)_**

"It's not your fault."

Samara glanced over at Ianto, who had sat beside her on the bench in the park she'd found herself in after leaving Torchwood Tower in order to be on her own for a bit. Clint had mumbled something about "brooding" when she'd left the three of them in the security centre at the Tower, and Samara couldn't disagree.

She wasn't even sure how she'd managed to get to the park. Samara only remembered wandering Gliese City, until she'd gotten tired and sat herself down on the most convenient seat…which was a plastic composite bench in a shaded area of a small park, dark-leaved trees hiding the red primary from sight and making the shadows a deep bronze colour. It was quiet there, as if the rest of the city no longer existed, and she appreciated the silence.

Since she didn't have a chronometer, Samara had no idea how much time had passed as she'd sat there, lost in her own painful thoughts. Honestly, she couldn't have said what they were, only that they whirled through her mind like wind dervishes and would not settle. It wasn't that she was giving up, it was just that she was beginning to wonder if she really was the right person to help Gray back from the abyss his sanity had fallen over. She didn't know how she was supposed to convince him to accept the help he needed in order to get better.

Still, there was a place within her soul that felt relief that Ianto thought it wasn't her fault. Samara was feeling like such a failure, and she didn't know quite how to cope.

She took the opportunity to lean against his steady shoulder, letting his warmth soak into her bones. There was silence between them, but it was a nice one, and Samara allowed herself to wallow just a little in his presence.

"It's just," she finally murmured into the quiet of the park, "I'm just not sure how I'm going to be able to help him. I'm so in over my head in this…"

"I understand," he said, the soft accent he had giving those two words more sympathy than she's expected. "He's your son. It has to be so very hard to see him like that and feel so helpless to do anything."

Samara knew he really did understand. She could see it in his treatment of Lisa, and his inability to help her with whatever she was going through. It wasn't quite on the same par, but if anyone could empathise, it would have been him, despite what Gray had done to him and his team in the past. After all, he'd vowed vengeance against Gray, and yet had put it off because of Jack. For the dragon to do that…it spoke so much to his love of Samara's oldest son, and she couldn't help but love him more for it, for putting aside his imperative to avenge his mate and family for what Gray had done simply because this was Jack's brother, and he would never hurt his mate that way.

That was why she said, "Ianto, I need you to promise me something."

His hand reached over and grasped hers. "If it's within my power, you only have to ask."

"I want you to promise me, if Gray…can't be saved, and if he gets out and tries to hurt someone, that you'll fulfil that vow you made all those centuries ago."

Goddess, the pain that simple request caused! Her heart felt like it was breaking, but at the same time Samara had to trust someone to make the hard decision if it came down to it. Yes, she wanted nothing more than to save her son. She wanted Gray back at her side, and Jack's, and a part of their family. But she'd seen him twice now, and she'd heard the stories of what he'd done before, and while she still had hope that wasn't enough to cause her to lose sight of what Gray was capable of.

She felt him stiffen slightly against her, and then the tension was gone with a sigh that seemed to have come from his very toes. "Samara…Mam…I will do whatever it takes to protect my family. You know that."

A tear tracked down her cheek, and Samara dashed it away, suddenly angry at her son-by-mating for not coming out and giving her the promise that she was asking for. "Promise me, Ianto," she demanded, pushing herself away in order to look him right in the eye.

His expression was unbelievably old and sad. "You're hurting right now, and I don't think you understand what you're asking – "

"I do," she snapped. "I understand exactly what I'm asking!" In Gray's current, unstable, state, anything could happen if he was able to escape Torchwood. Not that she thought Phillip would let something like that occur, but she knew Gray's intelligence had slipped into cunning over the time he'd been held captive and would be capable of any amount of damage and not care what he wrought.

Not that she was going to give up on him, but Samara could see the sheer magnitude of the hate in him. What would he do if he was aware of their family? They wouldn't be safe…and she understood Jack would feel horribly guilty if Gray did anything to any of his children or grandchildren. It was the main reason she hadn't told Gray that Clint was his own nephew, and Phillip had agreed with her.

"And what about Jack? I made my own promise to him when we put Gray into cryogenic suspension. You're asking me to choose between you and my mate, and you should know who will always come first with me."

Every bit of anger left her in a rush, and the headache that began just behind her eyes was left in its place. Of course, that was exactly what she was asking him to do, and that was incredibly unfair of her to do that to him. "I'm sorry…"

"No…don't be." Ianto smiled softly at her. "I do understand what you're asking, and I'll be honest…I do agree with you. But I can't do anything behind Jack's back like that. I'll talk to him about it tonight. Let him know what you want to do. And, if he agrees, then I'll make that promise to you. Will that be alright?"

It really was more than fair. There was no way Samara would do anything to hurt either of her sons, and so she would accept what he was offering. "Yes, that's fine."

That capitulation earned her another smile, this one sweet. "Then I'll speak with Jack when I get back home. I will let you know what I decide in the morning."

Samara hugged him, feeling horribly guilty for what she'd tried to get him to do, and not considering Jack's feelings in the matter. But she was Gray's mother; she really should have final say on what was done with him, only she'd come up against a vow made thousands of years ago, and one that the dragon held far too dear to break.

"Did you know," Ianto said, changing the subject, "that this park was the first one here on Hubworld? Jack had trees brought from Earth for it, as a gift to me."

"My son truly loves you."

"I know he does." This smile was pleased. "Of course, there had to be some changes made in the trees' genetic structure so they'd survive under Gliese's red sun, but it was worth it. There's power in these trees, even if it's not quite what it had been back on Earth. You see, Jack had had them taken from a very magical place called Roundstone Wood, which had once been an area of tremendous power. The rest of the wood is still there, even though it's not the same as it once was, what with the sea inundating Old Cardiff, but it was one of the last of the magical places before Merlin brought back magic to the universe."

Samara wondered why Jack hadn't taken trees from Ddraig Llyn, but didn't ask. She was certain her son had good reason to.

Ianto glanced up at the trees. "Back before we retired, I came here when I wanted to Name dragon friends. The old magic is still here, and it witnesses the Naming, making it official." He shrugged. "Of course, now that Jack and I live back on Earth, I do all my Naming in Ddraig Llyn, but this park served its purpose while he and I were here." He chuckled. "There are even a couple of the Fae here, living among these ancient trees. I know Jack was a bit upset by that, but they only accompanied the trees that had been their home for more millennia than anyone can count."

She'd been told the story of the Fae. Samara wasn't certain that having them on Hubworld was such a good idea, and said so.

"Away from Earth, they have no real power over anyone," he assured her. "They cannot take Chosen Ones or threaten Hubworld with destruction. Their Pacts won't allow them to."

 _"_ _And we are content here, Ancient One."_

The sibilant voice caused Samara to jump, and it was only Ianto's hand in hers that kept her in her seat.

Suddenly standing before them was a being that might have been green, but its skin was turned lurid by the red light from the sun dappling through the trees. It had gossamer wings, which kept it hovering over the ground with a sound like an insect's buzzing. The large eyes were dark, and it had a mouthful of sharp teeth that were bared in a ghastly smile.

Ianto nodded. "I'm glad that's so, Jasmine."

The creature – the Fae – its name was Jasmine?

"You know if you and your cohort ever decide to return to Earth that I'll make sure you get there."

 _"_ _We understand that, but this place is new, and magical, and we are thriving here even without any new Chosen Ones."_ The Fae called Jasmine bowed. _"And welcome, Mother of the Undying One. Your son once did us a service, and we have not yet been able to honour that debt. This promise also falls upon you."_

Samara didn't know what to say about that, so she simply thanked Jasmine, inclining her head to the Fae.

The Fae nodded, and in a puff of flower petals was gone, the sweet scent of roses surrounding them and tickling Samara's nose.

"Jasmine doesn't always come out like that," Ianto replied.

"Should I be honoured?"

He huffed a laugh. "With the Fae, you can never tell." He got to his feet. "Let me take you back to Phillip and Clint's home," Ianto offered, still holding onto her hand. "They're both quite worried about you."

She let him pull her to her feet. "Thank you, for coming after me." She did feel much lighter than before, even if nothing had really been settled.

"It was my pleasure."

"You're going to have to tell me just how you know that Fae's name, though."

Ianto shook his head. "It's a long story, but I'm sure it can be arranged."

He squeezed her hand, and then led her through the trees and back toward her family.


	25. A Mother's Duty - Chapter Eleven

A Mother's Duty - Chapter Eleven

Author: Milady Dragon

Author's Note: I'm only posting one chapter today, because of time and the fact that the next two chapters really should be posted together.

* * *

 ** _18 August 5115 (Earth Standard Time)_**

 ** _Gliese 581g (Hubworld)_**

"I need to see him."

Samara didn't know if that was such a good idea, and told Jack so.

"I need to know before I decide what to tell Ianto about that promise you asked him for," her son said. "If he's that far gone…"

"Jack," she sighed, taking him into a hug. She could feel him trembling in her arms, and she quite suddenly hated Gray for what he'd done to his own brother, even though it wasn't really her younger son's fault. His mind had been destroyed by his captivity, and while she still had some hope that Gray might be redeemable there was still that chance that he was too far gone for anything that they did to work.

Jack and Ianto had met them at the Tower that morning, in the security suite where Phillip would be watching. He'd reported that Gray had had a relatively quiet night, and had only been given minimal sedation since he'd appeared so calm, even when the doctors were in to examine him. He hadn't been exactly cooperative, but at least he hadn't fought them on anything.

"Let me go in first," she suggested, pulling away but leaving her hands on his shoulders. "I want to gauge his mood today. If he seems to be calm, then come on in, alright?"

"I can do that," he agreed. "I've seen the recordings of the last couple of days, and know he's not exactly going to be glad to see me…"

She couldn't lie to him about it, and so she simply nodded. "Clint, you're going to be with me today?"

Her grandson nodded. He was again wearing his Torchwood uniform, with his bow over his shoulder. "You're not going in there alone, Gran."

Honestly, she was glad of it, even though it potentially put him in danger from his own uncle. Still, she wasn't about to share their relationship with Gray.

"Phillip and I will be out here, watching on the screens," Ianto reassured his mate, resting a hand in the small of Jack's back. That touch seemed to settle him, and Jack nodded in response.

Phillip was nodding in agreement. Samara had explained to both Clint and his mate just what she'd asked Ianto yesterday in the park, and they'd both understood her reasoning behind it. Phillip had assured her, that, if for some reason Ianto wasn't able to give her that promise, that he would. Clint had smirked and then kissed Phillip, fondly calling him a badass.

It was just another example that their family was willing to look out for each other, and if one of them couldn't then someone else would take up the cause.

Samara had no idea how she'd been so blessed by her family, but she thanked the Goddess every day for all of them.

She hugged each and every one of them, and then headed back to Gray's room, Clint at her heels, his presence comforting her in ways she couldn't even begin to describe.

The same two guards were on the door, and they acknowledged them as they walked closer. "Good morning," the right-hand man greeted as he turned to disengage the lock.

Samara wished him a good morning as well as she pushed the door open. For the first time there was a nurse in the room beyond, and he nodded as he passed out of the door, to leave them alone with Gray.

Clint took up his position against the wall once more, as Samara claimed the chair that was still beside the bed. Gray was watching her closely, his dark eyes wary as she sat. "You came back," he said, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Of course I did. You're my son, and I'm not about to abandon you." She was slightly shocked at his reaction to her, and it was all she could do not to lean forward and rest her hand on his.

"Haven't you already?" He rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

He shrugged as best he could with his hands restrained.

"Gray, have you given any thought to what I said yesterday?" She held her breath, waiting for him to answer.

Once again, he shrugged. "What else do I have to do around here? Torchwood's not about to let me go."

"And you know why."

"Because I'm such a danger to everyone?" he asked, sounding incredulous.

"You can't be blind to the threat you pose to anyone innocent enough to get in your way."

"I'm only a threat to the ones who think my brother is worth something to them." The dismissal in his voice cut across Samara's heart like a knife.

"Which is everyone here," she pointed out. "You can understand why they'd want to keep you away from anyone else."

"So I'm never getting out of here." The expression on his face was actually proud.

"You will if you prove you're no longer a danger."

"Then I'm never going to get these off." He shook the restraints on his wrists.

Samara despaired at just that, but couldn't let him see it in her. She hadn't expected a miraculous recovery, after all. Perhaps it was time to let Phillip bring his therapists into this? She certainly wasn't doing her son any good.

"I wanted to let you know," she said slowly, "that this is the last time I'll be coming in to see you."

Gray huffed a tired laugh. "And here you said you weren't going to abandon me."

She didn't like having her words thrown back at her, but she replied, "I'm not. However, I'm not what you need right now." He needed professional help, and Samara felt as if she was simply making things worse.

"And just what do I need, Mother?" he sneered, baring his teeth at her.

"Whatever it is," she confessed, "it's not me." It was a heavy confession to make. All Samara wanted to do was bring her boy back, but she was beginning to suspect that wasn't going to happen using her current methods. "I thought I could convince you to stop blaming your brother for something he wasn't responsible for, but I don't think that's going to work. It's time for you to speak to someone who's not so…emotionally compromised, when it comes to you and Jamys."

"I'm never going to stop blaming him, Mother," Gray hissed, straining forward. "He's the reason behind everything that happened to me. Someday, I'm going to get out of this place, and I'll track him down. I'm going to make his life a hell, in payment for what mine's been like! And you're not going to be able to talk me out of it."

Samara wanted to weep, for her youngest who so hated his own brother; and that brother, who was watching on the surveillance cameras in the security centre, and who had to be aching with what Gray was spewing at him, even though he couldn't possibly know that Jack was hearing all this.

Instead, she simply stood, knowing that she didn't dare show weakness in front of her damaged baby boy. If he saw anything like that in her, he would leap to the metaphorical kill, no matter that she was his mother.

She'd already proved that she didn't hold the same beliefs that he, himself, did. Samara had this feeling that she'd opened herself up for a piece of his revenge as well.

Samara had once wondered what the difference between revenge and vengeance was. Ianto had replied, "Vengeance is only against the person who wronged you. Revenge often has collateral damage, most of that on purpose."

The hope was still there, that somehow they could get Gray back on the path to his family, but Samara now knew that Phillip had placed his trust in the wrong person. She couldn't handle this. There wasn't a thing she could do but let a professional do their job, and then when she could actually do the most to help Gray, she could step back in.

This wasn't giving up. If it had been, she'd have been asking Phillip to put Gray back into cryo-freeze. No, she just knew what her limits were, and she'd reached them. All she could do was reiterate her stance on just whose fault it was that Gray had been taken in the first place, and they just weren't going to agree until a lot of the anger he was feeling was gone.

Samara ignored him as Gray tried to call her back, his voice begging her to stay. No, sometimes you just had to walk away, when you weren't going to be able to do the most good.

"Damn," Clint said, once the door was closed and locked behind them, "that's what I call tough love."

"I've never heard it called that before," she admitted, her voice shaking, catching his meaning immediately, "but it's what I had to do."

She began the trek back to the security centre. One thing she couldn't do was let Jack in there. It might have been several thousand years for him, but the memories were still too strong. A part of Samara wished he'd forgotten.

They were waiting when they arrived. Jack immediately hugged her, and she clung to him. "You can't go in there," she murmured. "It won't matter what you say…he'll just hate you even more if he sees you're happy."

"Goddess, Mom," he shuddered against her, "you just did something I could never have done."

Samara clutched her older son to her, grateful that what Gray had done to him back then hadn't damaged him, that he was still very much the son she'd almost messed up. She would thank every god and goddess for that small blessing.

They broke apart almost reluctantly. Jack gave her a watery smile, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. They flicked over Samara's head. "You'll make sure he gets the help he needs." It wasn't a question; it was an order from the original Director of the Torchwood Institute, and when she glanced at Phillip she could see he wasn't at all upset that he was being commanded by Jack.

"You know I will," Phillip swore.

Clint put his arm around his mate, and Phillip leaned into the embrace, even though he wasn't usually prone to enjoying public displays of affection, and they weren't alone in the security centre. It just proved that he was as affected as everyone else, even if he hadn't been there during Gray's assault on Old Cardiff.

Something must have communicated her confusion to him, because Phillip said, "My nephew was involved in Gray's original attack. He was injured very badly."

Jack nodded. "I remember that. Patrick was a good man…and a good son-in-law."

There was a story there, one that Samara very much wanted to know. She would have to ask about it later. Now, she wanted to leave, and not hear Gray's pleas in her head anymore.

It was time for a retreat, and to let those more versed in helping Gray with his issues to take over. Samara was just too emotionally involved to help her child any longer.

She felt like she was a total failure as a mother.


	26. A Mother's Duty - Chapter Twelve

A Mother's Duty - Chapter Twelve

Author: Milady Dragon

Author's Note: As I said yesterday, these next two chapters needed to be posted together. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

 ** _31 August 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Gliese 581g (Hubworld)_**

Two standard weeks on, and Samara still was depressed.

She'd been getting regular reports on Gray's condition. The psychologists that Phillip had had brought it kept saying it was still early days, after all the years of torture and captivity that Gray had suffered through, but she just couldn't get past the fact that they really weren't getting anywhere. Most of the sessions either ended with Gray screaming the doctors out of the room, or his completely ignoring them and not saying anything. He did ask after her once, but then seemingly gave up, and that broke her heart more than anything else.

According to the professionals, Gray might have been in an adult body, but his mind was still basically trapped in a child-like mindset, which made it harder for them to make any sort of breakthrough. After he'd been captured his mind had been so damaged it had never really matured, and thus it was even more difficult to reason with him. The logic of children could be a very stubborn thing to shift.

It was hard to keep to her decision to stay away. Maybe she was being a coward in not facing her son, but Samara just couldn't do it. It was bad enough that every time she closed her eyes she could still see his fury and pain radiating from him. She didn't sleep well at all, and nothing anyone did or said helped.

She wasn't the only one suffering. Each time she saw Jack, he was paler and more haggard than the last, and Samara was beginning to suspect that asking to have Gray brought out of suspension had been a mistake. It was tearing her elder son apart, and apologising to him just didn't seem to be enough to make up what this was doing to him. It added to the load of guilt she carried, weighing her down as if she'd put a load of stones in her pockets.

The fact that Jack had acceded to Ianto's making the promise to her to prevent Gray from hurting anyone didn't alleviate any of that heaviness that made her heart ache constantly.

Too many times she'd considered having Phillip put Gray back into cryo-freeze. Nothing they were doing seemed to be helping him at all. Intellectually she was aware that this wasn't going to be a swift process, that there were simply too many years of damage to undo, but in her heart and soul she just wanted her son back.

Samara had to face the prospect that she might never have Gray back in her life, ever again.

And yet, there was that part of her that rejoiced in knowing he was still alive. That her baby boy had been rescued from the raiders who'd stolen him away, and no matter what condition he was in at least he was breathing, even if he was hating her and his own brother. That should be a good thing, right?

Some days it was very hard to convince herself of that.

At least she had her family to support her.

Samara didn't always stay with Phillip and Clint, although that was where she spent the majority of her time, close to Torchwood Tower and to Gray…just in case. She did go back to Ddraig Llyn every couple of days, just to reassure her little grandchildren that she was just fine; and once, Jack and Ianto had brought them all to Hubworld to see their Gran. None of the smallest ones had spent much time away from the valley, and it had showed in their wide-eyed excitement at finding themselves on another world. Phillip had taken the day off so he could spend time with them as well, and it was a wonderful memory that Samara would carry with her for the rest of her life.

If only Gray wasn't hovering over them like a sort of grim ghost, tainting her happiness.

About a week into their stay Nicole had to go back to school, and had left somewhat reluctantly. When it looked as if she was going to balk at returning to New Avalon, Samara had taken her aside and had told her that everything was going to be fine, and that she couldn't put her studies on hold like that. It wasn't as if they had a time frame on Gray's therapy, and she'd get too far behind her classmates if she delayed. Nicole had reluctantly agreed, and the family had seen her off together.

Samara could tell that both Clint and Phillip would miss their daughter dreadfully.

Lisa, however, chose to stay with her adopted brother and his mate. Her parents were somewhat disappointed, but they hid it well every time Jack and Ianto went back to their valley home. Yet they were both willing to go along with their child's wishes, and Samara praised them in private for being such excellent parents, to allow Lisa her own life. Her words had Ianto blushing and Jack grinning like she'd given him the best present ever.

Phillip especially seemed to love Lisa being there. The young dragon would often hang around him, watching him intently as he worked from home, or settling beside him on the sofa as the family enjoyed an entertainment programme. Samara often caught Clint looking at them fondly, and she wondered when he and Phillip would be having their own children. He could see both of them with a child that was a combination of them both, and thought she might want to put in a few whispered words in receptive ears.

She still worried about Lisa. Perhaps it gave her something to do to counteract the overwhelming feelings of helplessness over the situation with Gray. The little dragon seemed much more relaxed when it was simply the four of them, and the happiness that rolled off her made Samara want to bask in it like a lizard soaking up the sun on a sand dune. Still, the niggling at the back of her mind led her to speak to both of them after Lisa had gone to bed, and they'd discussed things into the night as to what they could be doing to make her even more at ease with them.

It wasn't until one night after Samara had once again made a return trip from Ddraig Llyn, that she was given her first major clue as to what could possibly be troubling her young grandchild.

Lisa had gone to take a bath before going to bed, and if Samara hadn't happened to have run out of the black yarn she'd chosen to make Phillip's mittens with she never would have seen it.

The golden glow from under the closed bathroom door.

It made her halt in her tracks. The glow didn't last long; in fact, as she watched it faded away to nothing, almost making her think she'd imagined it.

But she knew that glow…she'd seen it often enough in the months she'd come to live with her family…she knew what it meant.

She and Lisa was actually alone in the house; Phillip and Clint had taken the opportunity of having Samara there to ask her to watch Lisa so they could go out for the evening. As Torchwood usually kept a lot of Phillip's attention, even when he was ostensibly off for the evening, Clint had decided that it was high time for his mate to have a true night off.

Samara had agreed, of course. Even though Phillip was immortal, that didn't mean he was tireless, and she was becoming well aware of just how much time Torchwood ate up in her grandson-by-mating's life. Besides, if her plot to get herself even more great-grandchildren was to succeed, then Phillip was going to need to learn how to relax a bit.

It meant that she could confront Lisa without possible witnesses. And, until she knew what was really going on, Samara felt it better that there not be a chance of an audience for their conversation.

She made her way to Lisa's bedroom to wait, her thoughts tumbling about in her head. Things were clicking into place, and yet there was a very large part of the puzzle that Samara was missing. She didn't want to frighten the child, but the entire story needed to be told before Samara could act. There had to be a good explanation for what she realised had gone on behind that closed door, but she also didn't want Lisa to freak out over Samara needing to know the truth.

This was her chance to fix whatever was going on with her granddaughter, and perhaps make up for the fact that she'd failed so horribly with Gray.

"Gran?"

Samara turned and smiled at Lisa, who was standing in the doorway, her eyes looking slightly confused…and there was a hint of worry there as well. It hit Samara that this was the opportunity for Lisa to leave her obvious secrets behind. Would she take it?

Because the little dragon did have secrets. It had been obvious almost from the moment Samara had met her, in the lounge on Alpha Station. There had been clues all along, it was just that she had no idea what they pointed to.

She sat amid the cushions on the floor, patting the pillows beside her. "Come here," she invited. She didn't want to scare her, but Samara could tell that Lisa knew something was going on.

Still, she accepted the invitation, making herself at home in the small nest of pillows that Clint had set up for her on her first night there. The wariness had returned to her silver-green cats' eyes, and it broke Samara's heart to see it.

Well, there was nothing for it. Things had to be cleared up, and this was the best time to do it.

And so, Samara bit the proverbial bullet and asked, "Just how long have you had your human form, Lisa?"


	27. A Mother's Duty - Chapter Thirteen

A Mother's Duty - Chapter Thirteen  


Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _31 August 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Gliese 581g (Hubworld)_**

The black dragon stilled, as if she'd turned into a statue. She could practically see the thoughts whirling through Lisa's head, and she must have been trying to come up with some sort of denial.

"I saw the golden glow under the bathroom door," Samara went on. "There's only one glow that I know of that's that colour, and it's from a transformation." She reached over and placed her hand on Lisa's shoulder. "I hope you know you can trust me."

Lisa slumped under Samara's hand. "I do, Gran…"

"How long have you been hiding this?"

"I…I woke up with my human form when I was nine," the little dragon confessed.

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

This had to have been so hard on her, to keep this a secret from her family. Samara wanted to understand why she'd hidden this for so long.

Lisa was silent for a long time, but Samara could tell it wasn't because she was trying to come up with a plausible lie to cover herself.

After a few minutes, she sighed. A golden glow surrounded her, changing shape until a human-looking child sat on the bed.

She did look to be about fourteen. As a human, Lisa had black hair that fell to her waist, and the same silver-green eyes of her dragon form, only with round pupils instead of slitted. Her skin was porcelain pale, and she had high cheekbones and fine features. She was only wearing a white shift; Samara knew from Ianto that a dragon had to be taught to change their clothes with them, it wasn't instinctual, but no one would have been able to teach her how to do that. So, for Lisa to have on any sort of clothes was a small miracle in and of itself.

"I couldn't," she whispered, her face hidden behind the curtain of her hair, "because I was afraid I'd be recognised, and I couldn't risk that."

Samara frowned. "What do you mean?"

Lisa shook her head. "After what I did, I couldn't…I just couldn't." Her voice choked, but there was a note of relief in it, as if she was glad it was finally out in the open. "I don't deserve to be happy."

Samara was confused…but that only lasted for about a minute, when she suddenly put it together, and she cursed herself for not figuring it out sooner.

"Who were you before?"

Because that was what Lisa was…a reincarnated soul, one that must have done something terrible to at least one member of the family, and there she was…surrounded by people who might have considered her an enemy.

Lisa didn't answer. Samara did the only thing she could of: she gathered the now human-shaped dragon in her arms and hugged her fiercely, determining that, no matter what Lisa told her, she was going to accept her as her granddaughter.

"It doesn't matter to me what you've done in a previous life," Samara tried to reassure her. "You're still going to be my wonderful Lisa. That life is over; this is the one you have now. It doesn't matter because you can start over."

There was a choked sob, and Lisa was collapsing into tears, great whoops echoing through the room as she wailed her agony and fear into violent existence. Samara held her, attempting to soothe her with quiet words of assurance and love, wishing she could take this pain from her and spare her from it. Her heart was breaking for this dear child, who'd thought she'd done something so horrible that she'd been afraid to admit who she really was to the very people who loved her the most.

She wasn't about to fail someone else. She'd already done that with Gray; there was no way she was going to do the same with Lisa. Samara would hold her for as long as it would take. She had all the time in the universe.

Eventually, Lisa began to calm within the circle of Samara's arms. "I messed up your shirt," she hiccupped softly, nestling into Samara's embrace.

"It washes," she answered, not caring as long as Lisa was alright. "Do you think you can explain things to me now? I think you'll feel better if you do."

Lisa nodded against her chest. The child sighed, then pulled away just a little, getting a bit more comfortable against her grandmother.

"I…I started having dreams when I was really young, but I didn't know what they were about, only that they were horrible. Blood and magic and death…I didn't understand that I was seeing myself in a previous life until I was just a bit older. I'm sure Dad and Tad will tell you about the times I'd wake up screaming…"

They had, back when Samara had first come to stay, when they were explaining about the issues that their adopted children had been having. Ianto had believed that Lisa's nightmares had been of her life before she'd been magically preserved in her egg; but that had just been proved to be wrong.

"The nightmares stopped after a while," Lisa went on, "but I started having these…thoughts. All I knew was that they weren't _right_. They weren't what I'd experienced ever since waking up in Ddraig Llyn. I was angry, because something inside me was telling me that I was being ignored, and that was wrong…I wasn't, Dad and Tad love me! I just kept thinking that it would change, and someday they'd just…I don't know, Gran. I couldn't trust them to stay the way they were."

"They'll always love you, sweetheart." Samara tried to swallow her sudden anger at whoever had once treated Lisa's former life so badly. She wished she could steal some sort of time machine, find them, and give them a piece of her mind.

"Yeah," Lisa agreed. "No matter what they did, I just didn't believe in them. I couldn't help myself…"

"When did you finally realise what was going on?"

"I…" she swallowed hard. "It was just before I gained my human form. When I suddenly occurred to me that Arthur would know me the moment I turned human…because I'd grown up with him, you see. And there was a chance that Merlin might as well, even though he didn't see me as a child."

Samara's heart went into his throat at the admission. That would mean that Lisa was the reincarnation of the one person that Arthur and Merlin might not want to see, not after what she'd done to them in their first lives.

Lisa was the reincarnation of Morgana le Fay, the woman who had been responsible for Arthur's downfall and eventual death.

"Oh you poor thing," she rocked Lisa, tears choking her. This was possibly the worst thing that could have happened. She could certainly understand so many things now: her hiding from Arthur and Merlin; her uncertainty toward Ianto and Jack – from the histories, Uther Pendragon, Morgana's father, hadn't been exactly the best parent in the universe, having been so invested in his first-born son that he'd dismissed his own daughter. Morgana had been eventually driven to try to take Camelot, first from Uther and then from Arthur, leading to the Battle of Camlann and Arthur's demise.

"I couldn't say anything!" Lisa whimpered. "I couldn't risk losing the only family I'd ever had that actually cared about me! I don't want to be Morgana…I want to be Lisa!"

"And that's who you are." Samara pulled back just enough, to look her granddaughter in the eye. "You are Lisa Harkness-Jones, the daughter of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. They love you, and they won't care who you were in a former life as long as you're happy in this one."

"Are you sure?" Her eyes were red and puffy, but she looked at Samara with such hope she swore that she would force Jack and Ianto to accept her if it came down to that. Not that she thought it would; they'd proved just how much they cared about Lisa's well-being just by letting her stay with Phillip and Clint when it had been obvious that they really had wanted her to rely on them instead, putting her needs first.

And now, Samara could see why Lisa, while adoring Clint, had still been slightly wary around him. He, also, was a reincarnation, and should have recognised the signs in his little sister. Still, that didn't explain the other wariness she'd expressed around other members of her family, and she said so.

"Ianto – Tad – had once met Merlin and Arthur in their first life," she explained. "There was always a chance that he might have seen some sort of likeness of me as Morgana. I couldn't risk that. With Nicole…she's magic. So was I, back then. I didn't want her to see that in me."

"But you adore Phillip."

Lisa nodded. "His magic is different, and I didn't think there was a danger of him noticing it in me, although I don't think there is any." Then she blushed slightly. "But…he…the only one true memory I have of my dragon family is the one of my father as he was preparing me for the egg. Phillip…resembles him closely. He's always put me at ease because of it."

That made Samara wonder if Phillip, himself, was a reincarnation, this one of Lisa's biological father, and simply didn't have those memories. It would also be another reason why Lisa was so comfortable with him, more than anyone else in the family.

A dragon reincarnated as a human was a twist Samara could get behind. It was truly apt for this family.

"Lisa," she said, "we're going to need to tell everyone – "

"No, Gran! Please!" Her eyes began to fill with tears. "I can't! I don't want to lose my family now that I've found them!"

"You're not going to lose them." Samara was absolutely certain of that. "If Merlin and Arthur are upset by it, I just know that your Dad and Tad will talk them round. Plus, there's Phillip and Clint, and they'll never give up on you. You can trust them, Lisa." She didn't call her Morgana, not after her vehement statement about wanting to be Lisa.

"Yes, Lisa," a soft voice came from the open door, "you can trust us."

Samara hadn't even heard Phillip and Clint come home.

Her grandson and his mate were in the doorway, Clint's arms wrapped around Phillip from behind, his chin resting on his mate's shoulder, tears in his eyes. Phillip also looked soft and sad, the ice-blue in his eyes melted and warm.

"How much did you hear?" Samara asked. She wasn't at all concerned about their reaction, just from their expressions.

"Nearly all of it," Phillip admitted. "I believe we missed the emotional beginning though."

Lisa was practically cowering in Samara's embrace, but her eyes were so full of hope that it made Samara's chest hurt to see it. Phillip stepped out of Clint's arms and knelt in front of her, taking Lisa's hands in his. "I don't care who you were back in another life," he said as Clint moved behind his mate, resting his hands on Phillip's shoulders. "You're Lisa now, and we love you."

"I can help you," Clint added. "I've been through the whole, 'I have all sorts of weird memories in my head' thing, and I think we can get you through it. If you'll let us."

In seconds, Lisa tackling Phillip, crying into his shoulder. Only this time the tears were one of joy, at the secret that had been so heavy in her soul being out in the open and they weren't turning her away. Samara couldn't help the bright smile that bloomed across her face as both her grandsons held onto Lisa as she cried, accepting her willingly and offering her the comfort she so desperately needed.

Things could only get better now.

It was at least one thing Samara hadn't so completely failed at.


	28. A Mother's Duty - Chapter Fourteen

A Mother's Duty - Chapter Fourteen  


Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _1 September 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Ddraig Llyn_**

"So that's what's been going on," Ianto marvelled. "And we didn't even see it."

"We were too close," Jack said.

They sat on the sofa in their lounge, with Lisa between them, and in her human form. Her eyes were wide, marvelling at their acceptance of who she'd once been…just as Samara had known they would.

Phillip had taken a partial day off so he and Clint could be there when they spoke to Jack and Ianto, as moral support for Lisa as she explained her situation to them. They'd been quiet and let her tell it in her own way, and then they'd both embraced her tightly, apologising for not seeing it sooner.

If Lisa hadn't already loved them, this would have tipped her over the edge.

Samara was so proud of them both she wanted nothing more than to hug the literal stuffing out of them.

Not that she'd doubted them, of course.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner," Lisa apologised. "I was just so afraid…"

"We can understand that, sweetheart," Jack answered. "You're dealing with the previous memories of your family back then, and what you'd done…there's no way we can blame you for that."

"We're going to talk to Arthur and Merlin," Ianto promised. "I know Arthur's always had regrets for losing his sister back during his previous life, so I can't help but think he's going to be overjoyed knowing that she's back in some way."

"And now you have to decide what you'd like to be called," Jack added. "Everyone we've known who had previous lives so far has gone back to their original names…"

"No," she said determinedly. "I want to be Lisa. Morgana is in the past, and I don't think I like the person she was very much."

Ianto tugged her back into his arms. "It wasn't all her fault." He looked so very happy that she'd chosen to keep the name they'd given her.

"And you're in different circumstances now," Phillip added. "You're in a family that loves you very much and isn't afraid to show it…unlike your family as Morgana. We'll all make sure you don't fall back into that old mindset."

Lisa's eyes were incandescent with tears of sheer joy. "I thought for so long that you'd all cast me out or something..."

"Never," Jack vowed. "You're ours. And we're yours. We're never letting you go."

It was yet another happy ending. Samara was getting used to them, and it was a heady thing to feel. If only Gray had turned out as well…

Something in her expression must have communicated to Jack, because he was off the sofa and wrapping his arms around her. "It's going to be okay, Mom."

Samara sighed. She really wanted to believe that, but the evidence spoke to the contrary. Gray was lost to them now, if what the reports Phillip had been passing along was true.

But this was something. This, right there, in that moment, was something good. It proved to Samara that she could go something within this wonderful family to repay them for accepting her so readily. Helping Lisa to face the past life that had haunted her was worth it all.

Jack pulled back but kept one arm around her. Samara felt at peace in that moment, as she looked around the room at the members of her family there. She loved them all, whether they were related to her by birth or by mating. It didn't matter to her at all.

"I do have one question," Ianto asked Lisa. "You've always been so comfortable around Phillip…"

"That's because he looks like my dragon father," she answered. "His human face is about the only thing I remember from before the shell. It's like being with him all over again."

Phillip crouched down in front of her. "You know I'm not your true father, though…"

"I know." She shrugged. "But it was like having him in my life again, and I kept hoping you'd wipe out all the bad memories I had of Uther and my time at Camelot." Lisa suddenly went shy. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all," Phillip replied. "And a part of me wishes I were your father. But Jack and Ianto are that for you now, and I'm just happy being in your life."

She reached over and threw her arms around him, and Phillip returned the hug happily.

Samara surreptitiously wiped the tears from her eyes. Maybe she should suggest to Jack and Ianto that Lisa go and live with Clint and Phillip…she was certainly the most comfortable there.

However, her circumstances had changed now. Lisa had confessed the secret that she'd been carrying, and Clint would be there to help her deal with the disparate memories that were in her head. Plus, she'd lived in their household now for the last couple of weeks, and knew just how busy Phillip was with Torchwood.

That wasn't going to stop her from suggesting they start a family, though. Both of them had been excellent with Lisa, and she was certain they'd make excellent parents. She also was aware that Clint was perfectly capable of bearing children…

Still, they had plenty of time for a family. Samara just hoped it would be within her lifetime, as long as it was going to be. She was in her sixties, but the human lifespan was well over two hundred years now. She could still even have children of her own if she chose to.

No, she'd already done that, and one of them was lost to her now, even though Gray wasn't dead. Samara didn't want to put herself through losing another child ever again.

"I need to get back to Hubworld," Phillip said, standing. "Lisa, are you going to be alright here now?"

The young dragon nodded. "Yes, I'm going to be fine." She smiled sunnily up at him. "But I'm still going to come and stay with you and Clint again some time!" Lisa blushed. "If that's alright…"

"It's fine, sweetheart," Clint assured her. "You can come anytime. It'll let me help you with the whole reincarnation thing. But you really need to get things worked out with Arthur and Merlin."

"I know," she said solemnly. "I'm still afraid though."

"We're going to be right here with you," Ianto promised. "But I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I'm going to go back to Hubworld as well," Samara said. She wanted to stay close to Gray, even if she couldn't see him.

Lisa looked disappointed, but she nodded. "You helped me, Gran. You'll be able to help Uncle Gray as well." She said it with the utmost confidence of the very young…or the very certain.

Samara just wished she felt the same.


	29. A Mother's Duty - Chapter Fifteen

A Mother's Duty - Chapter Fifteen  


Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _1 September 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Gliese 581g (Hubworld)_**

The house seemed far too quiet with Lisa gone back to Ddraig Llyn.

Phillip had parted company with her and Clint at the transmat station, heading back to the Tower and to his duties as Director. Clint had been happy to escort Samara back to their home, however he'd stopped off at a small sandwich shop on the way to pick up lunch for them. There were so many different places to eat around the Tower, and Clint explained that the restaurants usually did a booming business with the Torchwood employees, who hailed from so many different worlds that there were businesses that catered to a lot of them.

"Honestly," Clint said as they walked toward the brownstone where he and Phillip lived, "are you alright?"

Samara sighed. "Honestly? I don't know, Clint. It's been so hard, knowing there really isn't anything that can be done for Gray…if there isn't a breakthrough, I don't know what to do. Would it be best to put him back into cryo-freeze? Or should we transfer him to somewhere he won't be able to hurt anyone if he does get out of custody?"

She'd been giving it a great deal of thought, and there really wasn't an easy solution. Perhaps there would be another chance in the future? The best analysts in the Twelve Galaxies had come in to weigh in on Gray's ability to come back to sanity…or at least as close to sanity as could be done with the current procedures, and the reports all stated that they weren't really getting anywhere with him.

"Gran," he said, as they approached the front stoop, "there are times when there just isn't anything you _can_ do."

Clint let them into the house with his palm print and password, ushering her inside and into the lounge as she mulled over what he'd said. It was true…she really _couldn't_ do anything. Maybe it would be best if she left it in Phillip's hands, in his position as Director of the Torchwood Institute, under which Gray was technically in custody.

A really large part of her wanted to do just that. To let someone else take care of things, so she wouldn't have to worry about consequences or guilt or her utter failure as a mother. But the thing was, she wasn't a trained professional. She was only a woman with a son who'd been destroyed mentally by events beyond anyone's control, and Gray was blaming the only person he believed had the actual control…when Jack hadn't. If anyone had, it would have been Franklin, but even her dead husband hadn't been behind the actual attack that had set the terrible events into motion in the first place. Gray should be blaming the raiders, and not his older brother, for what had been done to him.

But Gray wasn't rational. And, chances were, he never would be again.

Samara knew she would never get over this. The happiness she'd felt over Lisa's healing couldn't touch the pain she felt over Gray.

"You're not blaming yourself, are you?" Clint asked shrewdly, sitting beside her.

"No," she admitted. "I should have known I wouldn't be able to really help him get better." Samara patted him on the hand. "And don't worry…I don't blame Phillip either for his faith in my motherly abilities."

Clint snorted. "No, I think Phillip's blaming himself enough already. He'd been so sure you could bring Uncle Gray back from the brink…but I don't think anyone really knew how far gone he was, despite Dad and Tad's stories and the actual files on the case." One side of his mouth quirked upward in a sweet smile. "But then, Phillip's a lot more optimistic than even he likes to admit. He puts out this image of a competent, driven, and in many ways cynical man in control, but I think we all know he's really not all that."

"Well," Samara said, "he certainly is driven." She'd seen first-hand his dedication to his position as Torchwood's Director.

"And competent," Clint added, sighing dreamily. "He's always been that."

She elbowed him playfully. "I don't really want to know about your kinks, Clint Jones!"

Her grandson laughed. "And here I thought you were an open-minded individual!"

Laughing along with him, Samara felt her mood lighten just a little. "Your parents raised you right, you know."

Clint nodded. "They did. But I think I was also lucky in that I pretty easily was able to reconcile the memories of my former life with this one. I don't know if Lisa's going to have such a smooth time of it. Her life as Morgana was just too fraught with evil deeds, more than mine ever was. Plus, I knew I was waiting for Phillip to match his experiences up with mine. Lisa doesn't have anyone to wait for. I'm hoping I'll be able to help her to get through the rough patches."

"I'm sure you will be," she said confidently. "And, you won't be alone in that."

He blushed faintly at her praise of him. "I just wish there's a way I can help you, Gran."

"You are, Clint," she said. "It might not seem like it, but you really are." It was true. Just having him there, trying to take on the weight of her issues, was enough.

He didn't look as if he believed her, though.

Before Samara could come up with anything else to say, Clint was off the sofa and heading toward the kitchen. "I'm famished," he said over his shoulder. "Let's eat those sandwiches we picked up."

Samara leaned back into the sofa, and agreed.


	30. A Mother's Duty - Chapter Sixteen

A Mother's Duty - Chapter Sixteen  


Author: Milady Dragon

Author's Note: I'll post one chapter today, and then the last three of this story tomorrow. The final story in the trilogy will start posting on Friday

* * *

 ** _1 September 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Gliese 581g (Hubworld)_**

It was early in the afternoon when Samara decided to get out of the house and quit "brooding", as Clint was fond of telling her she was doing.

She wandered Gliese City, not really paying attention to her surroundings. The red sunlight was becoming normal for her, and she basked in it a bit as she walked. It wasn't quite as warm as she was used to, but that was fine; she knew she'd become acclimatised to it the longer she spent on Hubworld.

It was just wasn't certain how much longer that would be.

There really wasn't all that much keeping her there, if Samara was being honest with herself. She'd been primarily staying for Gray, but she hadn't seen him in a couple of weeks now. The news she kept getting from Phillip wasn't encouraging. Gray wasn't reacting to the treatment like she'd hoped, and there really wasn't much Samara could do about it.

She did think about going to see him again, but would it do her baby boy any good? Did this mean she really was giving up on him? Was there a point in time when the law of diminishing returns would kick in, and other decisions would have to be made?

Somehow, Samara had ended up back in the park she'd found a couple of weeks ago. The bench was empty, and so she sat once again under the canopy of leaves. The biologist in her examined the trees, thinking that they certainly didn't look their venerable years; even though she didn't doubt that Ianto had spoken truly about Jack bringing them from Earth and planting them there, the sorts of trees these resembled usually didn't gain their current great age. She wondered if it had to do with the genetic tampering that had to have been done on them to make them able to survive on Hubworld. Or maybe it was the magic that surrounded them.

Sometimes she wished she had the slightest bit of magic in her. Her entire family was, in some small way, magical. Even Jack, who hadn't been born with a single bit of power within him, had been subtly changed enough to have a dragon form at times…although, after he'd told her how it had happened, Samara wouldn't have wished that on anybody.

 _"_ _Welcome back, Mother of the Undying One."_

Samara started. She hadn't even heard the Fae approach, and yet there it was, kneeling on the ground just in front of her, wings outstretched. "Jasmine, right?"

Ianto had explained about Jasmine, the little girl that he and Jack had given up to the Fae in order to prevent the Earth from being destroyed, and who, later on, had been their Fae contact during one of Earth's many alien invasions. It was hard to grasp that the creature before her had once been a human child.

The Fae bowed, and while it could have been mocking it somehow wasn't. _"As the Ancient One insists. Although I have long ago shaken off that frail, human skin. I shall answer to it."_

Samara barely managed to keep from roll her eyes at the patronising response. "Is there something you'd prefer to be called?" she inquired, just to prove that it never hurt to be polite.

The creature bared her needle-like teeth at her in a ghastly smile. _"Nay, this shall do."_ She sat completely on the grass, tucking her feet under her thighs. _"What brings you back to these woods, Lady? Have you come to ask us to discharge our debt?"_

One more thing that Ianto had told her about: this so-called debt the Fae claimed they owed both Jack and the dragon for saving all the children millennia ago. "I just wanted the peace." And it _was_ peaceful there, the sounds of the city somehow muffled by the trees. Or maybe it was the magic.

Jasmine nodded. _"This is a good place."_

"Is that why you came here?" Samara was genuinely curious as to why the Fae were so far from their home planet.

The Fae shook her head. _"We came because the Ancient One and his mate came."_

"I thought there was no love lost between the Fae and the other races."

 _"_ _The Undying One brought a small part of our home here. It is a connection to where we are from."_

It wasn't really much of an answer, but Samara was willing to accept it. Ianto had been adamant that the Fae would only speak the truth when it served them, but they would always keep to their Pacts. "Can you tell me about your home?"

 _"_ _All Fae are of the Lost Lands,"_ Jasmine answered. _"It is where magic thrives, and where we take all of our Chosen Ones, where they neither wither nor fade, and are happy."_

"But they become like you?"

Jasmine smiled her grisly smile once more. _"I am now strong, and no human can hurt me. I am loved and cared for, where in my life as a human child that was not the case. I was healed of my pain and am no longer alone."_

"Don't you miss your home though?"

 _"_ _This place is different."_ The Fae shrugged. _"We live in all times, so although I am here now, I am also back home."_

Alright, that didn't make a lot of sense, but then it seemed like Jasmine enjoyed speaking in a roundabout way. It was almost like listening to the Great Dragons, and it made Samara wonder if every magical creature with an attachment to Earth was like that. Even Ianto would do it, every once in a while.

 _"_ _We are also here until the Undying One and the Ancient One's debt is discharged,"_ Jasmine went on. _"We serve as reminder of that debt."_

"Wait…so you're here until Jack and Ianto ask you for whatever favour they need from you?" Samara wondered if they knew that.

 _"_ _Indeed. This piece of Roundstone Wood has become a portal for us…and once that debt is gone, this shall be closed and the trees will continue on in their life cycle."_

Well, that explained why the trees had lasted so long in their new environment. "You mean they stay this way until you and the Fae present here go home?"

Jasmine nodded. _"These trees shall not wither or change until the last of the Fae leave this place."_

Samara wondered if Jack had known that when he'd brought the trees from their original ground. She was certain he hadn't, and that he'd done it for Ianto, but that decision had changed these plants even more than the genetic manipulation that made them able to survive under the red primary.

 _"_ _The bones of this world are good and strong. They will support us until the time has come."_

"What happens if they never do that?"

 _"_ _Then we shall be here until the planet cracks and the sun eats the remains."_

She was a bit appalled by that answer. Certainly, a star like Gliese had a lifespan still of millions of years, compared to Earth's own billions. Basically, Jasmine was saying they were trapped there until either Jack or Ianto got off their arses and asked the Fae to discharge the debt.

Ianto certainly had to know. The dragon was well-versed in the history of Earth and all its lifeforms, and he'd made it plain that neither he nor Jack would ever be asking the Fae for anything. They were basically holding the Fae captive to their need not to ask them to help.

The Fae were spiteful and capricious, but Samara knew that they were as much bound by their Pacts as Ianto was to his family. Samara could understand the dragon not wanting to be beholden to them, but they were beholden to _him_ , and it wasn't fair.

She was about to say just that when the comm that Clint had given her before she'd left the house beeped in her pocket. Samara frowned and pulled it out, activating it. "Yes?"

 _"_ _Gran,"_ Clint's voice sounded over the tiny speaker, _"you need to get to the Tower. Right now."_

Her heart lurched in sheer panic. "What happened?"

 _"_ _It's Gray…"_


	31. A Mother's Duty - Chapter Seventeen

A Mother's Duty - Chapter Seventeen  


Author: Milady Dragon

Author's Note: As promised, here are the last three chapters of this part of the story. Next up is "A Mother's Life", the last section of the trilogy

* * *

 ** _1 September 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Gliese 581g (Hubworld)_**

"He tried to escape," Phillip said.

Samara felt the blood leave her face at the announcement. She sank into the guest chair in Phillip's office as Jack and Ianto stood behind her, listening as Phillip went on.

"As you know from the reports, Gray had been unresponsive for the last two days. One of the nurses who went in to check on him went to adjust the restraints…and he killed him. From there, Gray took out the two guards on the door, killing one of them as well and critically injuring the second. He got as far as the security centre before he was stopped."

Phillip looked tired. "Samara, you're his mother…it's up to you what we do next. It's become apparent that we can't keep him restrained all the time…but we can't release him, because of the danger he represents. And pumping him full of sedatives isn't the way to go, either." He sighed. "I'm so sorry for even suggesting we bring him out of cryogenic suspension. I honestly believed we could help him…but nothing we've done has worked. He's still determined to blame Jack for what happened to him, and when he was overpowered and taken back to his room he kept shouting for Jack to come and face him. Pretty much called him every name he could think of, in about half a dozen languages."

Samara forced back the sob that rose in her chest. She'd known it would come down to this…at this point, Gray was beyond their best efforts to save. It didn't matter what she told him, or the doctors, or the therapists…he just kept blaming Jack for his capture.

"I'll talk to him." She couldn't see Jack's face from where she was sitting, but she could hear the utter defeat in his voice. His hand came to rest on her shoulder, and Samara reached up and grasped it, needing the support as much as giving it to him as well.

Phillip's expression was sympathetic. "Jack, it's only going to hurt you more if you do…"

"I know. Phillip, it's not your fault. You really did think you could help him. But Gray's always going to blame me, and I can't…" The sob that Samara has denied exploded from Jack, and she was up and out of her chair with her arms around him, holding him as her eldest son wept, his tears hot against the skin of her neck.

That was all it took for Samara to begin to cry, too.

At that moment though, she wasn't certain just who she was crying for. Herself, for failing her second son and losing him? For Jack, who was being blamed for something he had no control over? Or for Gray, whose mind had been destroyed by his torturers? Or maybe for Phillip, who'd had such hope that Samara would be able to turn the tide of Gray's insanity?

She honestly couldn't tell.

Another pair of arms encircled them, and Samara knew it was Ianto needing to comfort both his mate and his mother-by-mating. She let herself accept it, and the three of them stood there, just supporting each other in their misery.

Eventually they disentangled from one another. Samara stepped back, giving each of her sons a shaky smile before she approached Phillip and hugged him, as well. The mage started in surprise, but then returned the embrace, the soft fabric of his uniform tunic cool beneath her cheek.

He didn't let it last for long, and he pulled away, smiling down at her. "Thank you, Samara."

She punched him lightly in the forearm. "It's Gran."

"I feel strange calling a woman so much younger than I am 'Gran'," he huffed in laughter.

"No," she teased, "it's just beyond your sense of dignity."

"That, too," he admitted, smiling.

"Thank you for trying," she told him.

"I almost wish I hadn't," Phillip said ruefully.

"We'd be no better off now if Gray had been left in cryo-sleep," she said. "At least now we know how badly off he really is."

"Maybe further into the future things will be different," Ianto soothed. "We can put him back in suspension and try again."

Samara was aware that, if they did that, she'd never see Gray again. But there really was no choice. They couldn't do anything for him now, and keeping him a prisoner was, in the long run, only going to make things worse. Besides, when that time came Jack would still be around, as would Ianto and Phillip, and they would do everything in their power to help Gray back to the way he should be…

But wait…

That was the issue, wasn't it? If Gray came back at all, it would have been in the mindset of the child he'd once been. After his having been taken away, his mental growth had been stunted…at least according to the reports she'd been given. He might have gained the knowledge of how to torture and kill, but his emotions were still those of a traumatised little boy.

Could that be the answer?

"Mom?" Jack asked tentatively. "Are you alright?"

She glanced up at her son, seeing the puzzlement and concern in his eyes. Both Ianto and Phillip were looking at her with the same expressions, and Samara realised she must have zoned out when the possible solution had presented itself to her.

"I want to see Gray," she said, a non-answer if ever there was one. But she couldn't tell them what was on her mind…not yet, not until she saw Gray one final time.

"Mam," Ianto sounded hesitant, "what's on your mind?"

"Maybe another possibility," she answered. "I need to see Gray."


	32. A Mother's Duty - Chapter Eighteen

A Mother's Duty - Chapter Eighteen  


Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _1 September 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Gliese 581g (Hubworld)_**

"So, you finally came back. And it only took me killing two people for that to happen."

The scorn in Gray's voice would have had Samara flinching if she wasn't so determined not to show any weakness to her son. "Yes, but that only showed me that there's nothing we can do for you any longer. You're sick, Gray, and there's not a thing we can do to heal you."

Goddess, she hoped she was right. She wanted this to work so very badly.

"You can't keep me like this," Gray growled. "Keeping me chained up like an animal will only make me want to escape and take my revenge on anyone in my way. And, if you freeze me again, I'll just wake up later even angrier than I am now." He grinned, a rictus, a deaths' head expression. "Your doctors aren't ever going to convince me this isn't Jamys' fault, and I will get loose and hunt him down and tear his world apart, like I tried to before. No one will be able to stop me for long."

If Samara hadn't been expecting this diatribe it would have sent her into a fresh wave of tears. As it was, she simply stood a little taller as she stared down at her lost son, strapped to the bed, as he glared up at her with hatred in his dark eyes.

"Gray," she said, certainty in her eyes and voice, "you are my son, and I will always love you. But you cannot keep doing this. You are wrong, but you just can't accept it."

He jerked against the restraints. "I'm not wrong! Jamys let go of my hand! He let those bastards take me, and now he's out there in the universe living his perfect, immortal life while I'm scarred and broken! He gets the happy ending while I have to live in hell!"

Samara wasn't about to try to point out to him that Jack's life was far from perfect, and that his immortality was more a curse than a blessing. It wouldn't do any good, and Gray would simply dismiss it.

Still, she had one more thing to say.

"There's a third alternative to keeping you here."

That got her a mad-sounding laugh. "You'd kill your own child?"

Samara did flinch then, because that had occurred to her, which was why she'd asked Ianto to renew his vengeance vow. "Alright…a fourth alternative."

She could imagine Ianto, Jack, and Phillip in the security centre, wondering just what the hell she was talking about. She hadn't bothered to explain, because this wouldn't go over well with at least two of those three dear children.

And so, she spoke a single name.

"Jasmine."

The scent of roses filled the air as a whirlwind of flower petals came into being at the foot of Gray's bed. They exploded all over as the Fae who had once been the girl named Jasmine appeared.

The first thing she did was sneeze.

The second thing she did was bow to Samara.

 _"_ _Lady, you have summoned me?"_

The Fae looked out of place in the sterile environment of the secure room, all wildness and capricious nature. Under the human-tinted lighting her skin was indeed green, her eyes fathomless black and knowing, wings gossamer and glittering.

Hubworld certainly didn't fit her.

"Can you keep anyone else from coming in here until we're finished?" she asked. She couldn't have anyone interrupt; not now, when she believed she had the solution to all their problems.

Jasmine made a scoffing noise. _"None may enter until I allow it, Lady."_

"Good." She turned back to Gray, who was staring at Jasmine, his mouth opened in shock. "Gray, this is Jasmine. She's one of the Fae."

"What is this?" Gray sneered, breaking free of his surprise. "Have you brought in some alien to kill me? Couldn't Jamys do it himself? I always knew he was a coward."

Samara ignored him, addressing the Fae. "Jasmine, you told me that you were taken to the Lost Lands and healed. What did you mean by that?"

The Fae was examining Gray as if he was some interesting bug she'd found somewhere. _"His mind is much broken. It would take much to make him whole."_

Hope flared through her like the sun rising. "But you can do it?"

 _"_ _This would be what you ask of us?"_ For the first time she'd met the Fae, Jasmine actually looked happy. _"This would fulfil our debt to you and yours?"_

"Yes, it would…if you could truly do it and this isn't some sort of trick."

Jasmine regarded her with those otherworldly eyes. _"Lady, our Pacts hold us. When the Ancient One and his mate did us service, that made us indebted to them...and, by extension, their family. We would not break this Pact even if the world was ending. And, if his mind was not still so very young, we would not be successful even with all the magic at our disposal. His body is too old to change."_

Samara had wondered about that, knowing what Ianto had told her about the Fae and their Chosen Ones. It had been a gamble, thinking that Gray might have been young enough mentally and emotionally to be helped by the Fae, and it looked as if it might have paid off.

Gray was suddenly struggling so hard the bed was shaking. He was snarling in rage and terror, eyes wide as did everything he could to escape.

"I don't want to be healed!" he shouted. "You can't take my hate away from me! It's all I have!"

 _"_ _He is full of bright rage and dark hate,"_ Jasmine commented. _"It will take much to do what you ask, Lady. But, if this is your wish, then we will do what we can."_

Samara knew this was the only alternative. Gray had been correct; he would only keep trying to escape, or he'd only come out of cryo-sleep in the future that much angrier than when he'd gone under, and there was no way any of them would take that final step and execute him. And there was no guarantee that he'd ever be healed by mortal means.

Maybe it was time for magic.

She only hoped that Jack would, some day, forgive her.

"You can keep him from getting away?"

 _"_ _None may leave the Lost Lands without the permission of the Fae,"_ Jasmine snorted. _"We will only release him once he is healed…if he would wish to return to the mortal world."_ She gazed up at Samara. _"Know this, Lady…if your son does not wish to return after we have done for him what we can, then we will not force him."_

"If he's healed and wishes to stay, then all I ask is someone tell me. I can lose him if it means he'll be back to himself, even if I never see him again."

Samara didn't want to give Gray up to the Fae, but this was, to her, the lesser of all four evils. All she wanted was for him to be happy and healthy once more, and if that meant him staying in the Lost Lands…then so be it.

"What do I have to do?" she asked. "What makes this an official request for your Pact?"

Jasmine was practically dancing in place, her joy at having the Fae's debt paid palpable in the rose-scented air. _"You must say the words, Lady. You must say you are calling upon the Fae to fulfil the debt to your family. Then you must state what we are to do for you."_

"Alright." Samara took a deep breath, feeling deep in her bones that this was the right thing to do. "I am calling upon the Fae to fulfil the debt that they owe to my family. I wish for my younger son, Herbert Grayson Wells, to be taken to the Lost Lands, to be healed of his madness and hate and to be happy once more."

 _"_ _So mote it be."_

Samara wasn't magical by any stretch of the imagination, but even she could sense the power in the words she'd just spoken, and in Jasmine's response. The world beneath her feet shifted, just a little bit, and her skin tingled with the magic that it released. It felt…right.

 _"_ _Thank you, Lady."_ Jasmine bowed to her once more. _"While time means nothing to us, we were beginning to despair that our debt would never be discharged."_

With a beat of her wings, the Fae floated over to where Gray was still thrashing about on the bed. She reached down and touched his forehead, and he stilled.

 _"_ _We will do our best for him,"_ Jasmine reiterated. _"This will be the last time we meet, Lady. I shall return now to my true home. But know that you have done a good thing today. Have no doubt of that."_

The smell of roses grew once more, and then Jasmine and Gray were gone, and blood-red petals decorated the bed and the floor.


	33. A Mother's Duty - Chapter Nineteen

A Mother's Duty - Chapter Nineteen  


Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _2 September 5115 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Gliese 581g (Hubworld)_**

The remains of Roundstone Wood were…different, now that the Fae no longer lived within them.

Samara had taken her usual seat. Not because she thought Jasmine would appear, but because she wanted to see what changes had occurred now that the Fae's magic was no longer supporting the unnatural lack of aging in the trees.

The silence was gone; now Samara could make out the traffic sounds beyond the edge of the park, and the rustling of the grass and the wind in the leaves. The air was also lighter, and it was less dark than it had been. Samara was glad; it was time for the natural flow of things to return to this place.

Jack and Ianto both had left Torchwood before Samara had even left the empty room where Gray had once been kept. Her heart had sunk at their going, but she could understand. They'd once fought the Fae and lost; both knew just what she'd done by sending Gray with them. That silent recrimination had been worse than Jack yelling at her, but Samara could accept it if it meant Gray might, some day, come back to them and not be so very angry and hateful.

Phillip had ushered her out of the Tower and back to his and Clint's, where he'd plied her with tea and had settled her on the sofa with a warm blanket, even though she wasn't really in shock. She'd known exactly what she was doing when she'd called Jasmine. It had been a risk, and only time would tell if it would pay off, but it was really the only decision she could make. The moment she'd put together what Jasmine had said, and what the reports had stated about Gary's mental condition, it had been worth a try.

Phillip had been impressed. So had Clint, who must have made it to the Tower just in time to see her summon Jasmine over the security cameras. Bu then, they hadn't had the first-hand experience with the Fae that Jack and Ianto had; all they'd had were the old records, and hadn't been so emotionally invested in what she'd done.

That morning, she'd awakened in her room and had cried.

It wasn't in sadness; more of a relief that it was finally over, that she wouldn't have to be scared that she'd wreck Gray more than he'd already been. It was now in the hands of the Fae, and they would do their best in order to fulfil their debt to Jack and Ianto. Their Pacts would hold them to that.

"I'm not mad, you know."

Samara's breath hitched in her lungs at the sound of her son's voice. She craned her neck around, and saw Jack standing there, hands in his pockets, looking tired and forlorn.

At her nod, he took the seat next to her. Jack didn't touch her, and Samara waited him out, to see what he would do.

The silence was comfortable between them, which gave Samara hope that things would be alright.

"Why did you do it, Mom?" he asked plaintively. "Why would you give Gray to the Fae?"

"You heard what your brother said. He would either keep trying to escape – and eventually, he would succeed and more would die – or he'd just come out of cryo-sleep angrier than ever. Or, I could have let Ianto fulfil his Rite of Vengeance, but that would have been so very hard on him…and on you. I'd made him promise to, and you agreed…but it came down to letting you both live with that decision, and I just couldn't do it. I was being selfish in asking."

"But it was the Fae!" Jack exclaimed. "I know Ianto told you about them! You can't trust them!"

"But I can trust the Pacts," she pointed out. "And I can trust them wanting to get out from under that debt they owed you both for saving Earth's children. That's why Jasmine was here, you know…she was waiting for you to ask them to discharge that vow. Now she and the other Fae here were able to go home." Samara turned to look at him. "They were bound to you, Jack. You and Ianto. And it was time for you to let them go."

Jack let out a breath. "You could have explained before you did it."

"And have you try to stop me?" She shook her head. "I couldn't risk that, Jack. I'm Gray's mother; it was my call to make."

"Are you so sure they can help him?" His voice, normally so strong, was plaintive and sounded so very young. It was a capitulation of sorts, and Samara reached over and took his hand.

"Jasmine seemed to think so, and I honestly don't think she was lying to me. She had no real reason to."

Of course it had come to Samara, as she was lying in bed last night, that Jasmine might _have_ lied in order to get Samara to discharge the debt. They'd been waiting for so long, after all, and as the Fae had claimed they'd begun to despair that the debt would never be called in.

But Samara had dismissed it. It simply wasn't in the Fae's best interest to take on a damaged human being and attempt to heal them. And, if there was one thing she'd learned from Ianto's stories, was that the Fae always had their own best interests at heart.

"I hadn't even known that the Fae was here until Ianto told me," Jack admitted. "The first thing I wanted to do was get rid of them, but Ianto argued me out of it. It felt like our new life was being tainted in some way. I'd thought we'd left them all back on Earth."

"Something like that you just can't leave behind. Especially when there's that sort of thing binding you together." She smiled, dragging his hand into her lap, remembering her wondering why Jack had chosen these particular trees. Maybe that was the reason; they were bound together, and her son hadn't realised it. Perhaps he did, now. "But they're gone now. I doubt you'll ever see the Fae again."

"I hope not." She felt him shiver. "I'd fully intended never to call in that debt. I didn't want a thing to do with the Fae." He sighed. "And now my brother is in the Lost Lands. It's not something I'd ever believed would happen." Jack squeezed her hand. "I never would have been able to do it, even if I'd considered it in the first place."

"There are some decisions you should never have to make, Jamys," she said, falling back on his birth name. "This was one of them."

They sat there in silence for a moment, Samara listening to life going on around them just beyond the borders of the park. Maybe getting Gray out of cryogenic freeze had been a mistake, but at least Samara had answers now.

And, possibly, one day her younger son might come back to them.

At least she had hope now.

 _fin_


	34. A Mother's Life - Chapter One

A Mother's Life - Chapter One

Author: Milady Dragon

Author's Note: This is the third part of the Samara Wells Trilogy. We take a little bit of a time jump, and this takes please immediately after events in "Lost and Found", when Rhys Williams is taken by the Rift and deposited into the future.

* * *

 ** _14 July 5119 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Ddraig Llyn_**

Samara loved Ddraig Llyn.

It was so very different from Boeshane; where that had been all desert and sand, the valley was all green and vibrant, with its ancient trees and tall mountains that protected Ddraig Llyn from the outside world of cities and people. It was as if the place had been somehow cut off from the rest of the planet…and perhaps it had, with the magic that permeated everything around them.

The people who lived there – besides her family, of course – had all once been outsiders who had turned their backs on what they'd known before. They loved this simpler life, of green and grey and blueness of fresh water. That wasn't to say there wasn't technology that aided in their lives; the village green itself saw regular shuttle flights to bring in supplies and new residents who were looking to re-embrace the magic of the past…both relatively and figuratively. Computers and communicators kept them linked to the greater universe, and there were a few personal transmats that made it simple to come and go as anyone pleased.

Still, it was so very easy to lose oneself in the peace of Ddraig Llyn, and to forget that there was a Human Empire and Twelve Galaxies of civilization out there. Those who needed that balm to their soul thrived in the quiet of the valley, and Samara had come to quickly realise that she was one of those as well.

Especially after so many things that had happened to her ever since she'd come from Maker's World to live with her son's family.

The buildings of the village that hugged the shores of the lake were as timeless as the atmosphere. Constructed of dark wood and sturdy stone, each and every one of them was a throwback to a different era on the outside. There were homes, and the co-op – where the residents could get their supplies – and the tiny doctor's office where Gaius Richardson, the Torchwood medical officer who also doubled as the personal physician to the Jones clan, took up residence when he was in the valley, making his rounds and enjoying the scenery.

Then there was the Green Dragon Inn.

It really wasn't an inn any longer, but the name had stuck; someone had even made a sign that hung over the front door, the brilliant dragon on it almost a perfect portrait of the house's owner. Three storeys tall, not including the half-submerged hoard room that had once been a pub and the attic, it dominated the village like its family did now. The sun caught in the panes of glass of the large skylight in what would have been the attic in any other house, sending prisms of light across the slate roof and into the trees at the rear of the house. Flowers were in full colour across the front, glowing against the ancient stone of the façade. The wide wooden main door was open, as it usually was during the day, letting in the warm summer air. From where Samara stood she could just make out the interior; within the lounge sat her granddaughter, Lisa, who was working on her knitting. She'd wanted to learn, and Samara had been glad to teach her, and she knew that the young dragon's current project was a scarf for Phillip, who she claimed was always cold.

She wasn't all that wrong, but then Phillip was an ice mage, after all.

Laughter dragged her attention back to the lake. Two of her other grandchildren, James and William, were playing tag over the placid waters, red and brown scales of their dragon forms twisting around each other as they avoided being tagged by their third, green Oswyn. They were technically teenagers now, but they sometimes still acted like the children they were in dragon years.

The two youngest, Alyce and Robyn, were seated on a blanket near the bank, playing a card game, golden head and brown close together as they talked. Robyn was also a born dragon, but for some reason she was completely terrified of flying, and kept to her human form as much as she possibly could. Alyce, the youngest of Jack and Ianto's natural children, didn't have a dragon form yet, and both she and Robyn were practically inseparable.

Jack and Ianto had been gone for over three standard weeks. It was telling on the children, but at least it wasn't as bad as it could have been. William was pretty much over any sort of separation anxiety he'd suffered when younger, dragging James and Oswyn along with him into his unease at the thought of being abandoned by yet another family. Yes, they were getting antsy about having their parents back, but Samara had been able to distract them a bit. Robyn and Alyce had been fine with the absence, although they were missing Jack and Ianto something fierce, which was natural. Lisa, of them all, was handling it the best, but then she'd become so much more settled once her secret had been exposed. It didn't hurt that she was missing Phillip just as much.

However, they were due back today. Jack had contacted them last night, saying that he and Ianto were on Hubworld and would be transmatting back today, bringing with them their friend from the past. Samara had been curious about Rhys Williams, the man who'd been taken by what her boys called the Old Cardiff Rift, and had been deposited on an alien planet where he'd been treated like some sort of criminal. Jack had said that they'd wanted to make sure there hadn't been any damage done by Mr Williams' forced transport through the space/time event, but then they'd be coming home.

They'd also wanted to help get Nathan settled in at Phillip and Clint's home on Hubworld. The young dragon, after having been shot by a bounty hunter with an armour-piercing bullet, was recovering well, and would be staying home until he was fully healed. Samara had been shocked when she'd received that particular bit of news, and a part of her had wanted to go with Jack and Ianto when they'd left to fetch Nathan home. But she knew she needed to stay there, with the youngest of the clan, and make certain they were going to be fine.

"They're here!" Lisa's shout broke Samara out of her thoughts.

Knowing that the fliers might not have heard her announcement, Samara put her fingers in her mouth and blew out a sharp whistle, getting the attention of everyone. In seconds, all three dragons were landing in front of her, changing back into their human forms, and Alyce and Robyn had gathered their cards and the blanket and had joined them.

"Are they home?" William asked, breathless with excitement.

"Yes they are," Samara confirmed.

The rush to the house nearly took her off her feet.

Laughing, Samara made her own way back inside, to find all the children gathered around their parents, clogging the hallway, greeting them effusively. Jack and Ianto were giving out hugs to each, including Lisa, who could be a bit standoffish about affection. Samara was glad to see her really accepting the love that her parents gave her unconditionally, moving past the barriers of her past life as Morgana le Fay.

The man lurking a bit behind the group looked a bit uncertain, so Samara decided that she wasn't about to let him get lost amid all the free-floating happiness. She stepped around her family and toward him, holding out her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr Williams," she said warmly. "I'm Samara Harkness, Jack's mother."

She'd decided to take on Jack's surname not long after the events with Gray. Samara had concluded that, if she really wanted to immerse herself within her new family, then she wanted to be recognised as being related to them, and taking the name that her son had adopted for himself so long ago seemed to have been the next logical step.

Rhys Williams was handsome man, with dark hair and eyes and a friendly, open face. He was somewhat stocky, a little shorter than his former bosses. He hadn't looked very comfortable until Samara had approached him, but she could certainly understand his hesitation. He'd been thrown into the far future, away from everything he'd known, and it would take some time for him to be completely at ease with his surroundings. Hopefully being there, in Ddraig Llyn, would help with that.

Rhys Williams smiled, taking her hand. "It's a pleasure," he returned, "although I had no idea that Jack's Mam would be such a looker."

"Oi, Williams!" Jack exclaimed, "are you flirting with my Mom?"

Rhys smirked. "You flirted with mine, Harkness. Turnabout and all that."

Samara laughed as her son seemed to think about it for a moment, and then shrugged. "You have a point." He was completely unapologetic, winking at Mr Williams broadly.

She had to wonder if Jack actually remembered flirting with his friend's mother, or if he was just assuming that he'd done it since he did seem to flirt with a lot of people. A part of her was sad at that, that someday he might very well forget her as well, but it was the price that Jack paid for being immortal.

But then, Ianto would be there to help him through everything, even after their mortal friends were gone.

"You're quite a charmer," Samara commented.

"I learned from the best." Mister Williams jerked his head in Jack's direction.

"I'm glad to know you finally acknowledge that little fact," Jack favoured him with a smirk and a leer that had Ianto rolling his eyes.

"Everyone," the dragon said, "I want you to meet Rhys Williams, an old friend of mine and your father's. Rhys, these are the youngest of our children…" He went around and introduced them all, not differentiating between the five former orphans and their blood child. It was something that Samara had noticed from the very beginning, that neither Jack nor Ianto treated the five any different than any of their other children, and was proud of them for it.

"You came through from the past, right?" James asked.

"That's right," Mr Williams admitted.

"And you're gonna stay, right?" Oswyn added hopefully.

The man seemed a little surprised by the tone of her question. "Yep, I am. This is going to be my home from now on."

That got him several excited dragon children clamouring for his attention. She could tell he hadn't been expecting such acceptance, but at the same time Samara knew her grandchildren, and how much they wanted more and more people around them who weren't going to leave anytime soon.

"Can you tell us about our parents when they were really young?" Robyn asked in her shy voice.

That brought out a deep, happy laugh from Jack. "Enough with the age comments!"

Ianto smiled fondly. "Family friendly, Rhys," the dragon reminded him.

That got him a round of groans. "C'mon, Tad," William practically whined. "We're old enough to get the really good stories!"

"And that tone is why you get the age-appropriate stuff." Jack ruffled William's brown hair, and the teen ducked him easily, shooting his Dad an offended glance.

"Dad!"

Samara couldn't help the laugh. William was at that age where he thought he was way too old for that sort of thing, and Jack knew that. It didn't stop him at all from embarrassing the young dragon.

"Dad?" Lisa put in. She was the only one of the children who didn't gang up on the three men; she stood back a little, her pale face smiling as she watched the fuss being made.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Jack answered as he tried to usher everyone into the lounge. Ianto took the hint and had them all away and out of the hall, leaving Jack, Lisa, and Samara who lagged behind in order to see if she'd be needed.

Jack put a hand on her shoulder, and Lisa leaned into the contact, her eyes content.

"Is Nathan going to be okay?"

"Yes, he is," her Dad assured her.

"Can I go and see him?"

Of all the children, Lisa was perhaps closer to the Coulson-Jones part of the family. Samara knew just how furious she'd been when Lisa had heard about what had happened on Dahlnia Prime, and how pleased she was when Phillip had demanded the Rite of Vengeance. Samara was positive that, if she could, she would be right there beside Phillip when punishment against the ones responsible was meted out.

Jack gave her the smile he reserved for his family; quiet and loving, without a hint of the boisterous personality he showed the rest of the universe. "Of course you can. Phillip and Clint are expecting you whenever you want to go."

Lisa hugged him. "Thank you."

He wrapped her in his arms, pressing a kiss against her black hair. "You don't have to thank me. I know how much you love Nathan." In some ways Nathan was more of a brother than a cousin. Samara had to wonder just how long it would be before Lisa left their 'nest' there in the valley and moved permanently to Hubworld. Phillip had already been talking about setting up an internship for her with Torchwood, and while neither Jack nor Ianto were ready for any of their children to leave their home, they would continue to support her in whatever she wanted to do.

"I'll go after lunch," she said into his chest. "I don't want Mr Williams to think I don't like him."

Jack glanced at Samara over Lisa's head, his eyes pleased. "I doubt he'll think that, Lisa. He cares for Nathan about as much as you do." He pulled away, holding her at arms' length, his eyes searching hers. "You don't blame Rhys for what happened, do you?"

"No, Dad," she answered. "It wasn't his fault that he was taken by a Rift, and it certainly wasn't his fault that the aliens he ended up with were being stupid. He's as much a victim as Nathan is in all this."

He shook his head. "I forget just how mature you are sometimes."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "It's because my brothers are silly."

Jack looked very amused. "And there's the child in you." He put an arm around her. "Let's go and join everyone else."

Samara followed the two of them, and into the happy chattering that filled the lounge as their family got to know their newest edition.


	35. A Mother's Life - Chapter Two

A Mother's Life - Chapter Two  


Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _19 July 5119 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Ddraig Llyn_**

It only took Rhys a couple of days to get completely settled.

Samara was impressed with his resilience.

When she commented on it, he'd actually blushed a little. "No, not resilient. It's just that Ddraig Llyn is familiar to me, and to be honest it hasn't changed all that much. It's been easier dealing now that I'm here."

Jack and Ianto had set him up his own computer console, and that was where Samara found him that morning, nursing a cup of coffee and reading what was on the screen. It was in a corner of the man's room, but Rhys kept the door open when he was ready to accept visitors. The dragon children were often in there with him, and Rhys took great delight in telling all sorts of stories about the early Torchwood days.

Today, though, she and the man from the past had the house to themselves. Jack and Ianto were off on Hubworld, having taken the children with them. Lisa had already been there; she'd gone to stay with Phillip and Clint the day after Rhys had arrived, wanting to help out with Nathan. Nathan still couldn't change back into his human form, and Samara was aware just how uncomfortable that made him. His dragon form was so very different from those of the rest of his family, that it made Nathan self-conscious whenever he had to stay in it for long. Personally, Samara thought that her great-nephew made a very handsome dragon, and she was always telling him so.

"Anything interesting?" she enquired, stepping into the room.

Rhys leaned back in his chair. "Just reading up on the history of the Empire," he explained.

"If you ask Jack, Ianto, or Phillip, I'm sure they'd give you the 'secret' history."

"I'm sure they would. Though, even without all the behind-the-scenes stuff it's still fascinating. Back in my old time, Earth was just really stretching its legs, you know? Human beings were just getting used to the fact that they weren't alone in the universe. To see everything that humanity's done in the time since I was taken by the Rift…it's right fantastic, it is."

He sounded awed and impressed, but then Samara could understand. To come from living on a planet where aliens invaded more often than not to a universe that stretched to Twelve Galaxies and where humans lived in mostly harmony with the aliens that had once thought the Earth would make an easy target.

"Well, I think you need a break, and I need a spotter," she declared.

Rhys frowned slightly. "A spotter?"

Samara nodded. "I'm going diving in the lake. Someone needs to make sure if I don't come back they tell my sons about it."

The man from the past actually rolled his eyes. "Like you're not going to be careful. Plus, weren't you trained for all sorts of underwater work?"

"Anything can happen. Besides, you need some sun. You've been sitting in this room for days."

That was a bit of an exaggeration, but she wasn't above playing the guilt card if it meant she got him off his arse.

Truth be told, Samara quite liked Rhys Williams. She enjoyed spending time with him. Even though she was going to be under water the entire time, she wanted to know he was up on the shore, watching out for her.

Rhys gave a put-upon sigh, which Samara knew was a complete and utter fake. "Alright, alright, Doctor Mother-of-the-Boss. Let me mark my place and I'll be down."

Samara gave him a big smile, pleased that her cajoling had worked. "That's fine. I need to get my wetsuit on anyway. I'll meet you down at the lakeside in about ten minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

She turned and left, heading back to her own room. Samara's was down the hallway from Rhys', and she'd already laid the wetsuit out on the bed before she'd decided to beard Rhys in his lair.

It wasn't as state-of-the-art as some, but she'd been using it for years. It was deep blue, with a green stripe down the side, and made from a patented waterproof material that was also insulated against the cold. It was skin tight, as were all such suits, but extremely comfortable, and Samara wriggled into it with just a little effort.

Samara had done some diving in the lake before, but not too far out. Today, she was looking forward to a little more exploration, hoping to get a look into the depths. According to Ianto, no one had really done that sort of thing before, and Samara wanted to be the first.

One of the things she did miss was using her knowledge. Back on Maker's World, she'd been a respected resident of the Peninsula, trained as a marine biologist and biochemist, someone who was a valued member of the colony. She was certainly valued here as well, but for different reasons, and she was happy with that, but the chance to use her skills once more was too good to pass up.

Her rebreather and goggles were on the bed as well. They were as well-used and taken care of as her wetsuit; but then, her equipment was what she relied on, and it wouldn't do for it to be broken or damaged in any way. She grabbed them up, reached for the swim-fins on the floor, and then was out of her bedroom and heading downstairs and toward the lake.

Her bedroom was on the second floor, along with the rooms that family would use when they stayed there in the valley. Samara was also aware of the second house, further up the mountain, where any spill over would go in case of a full house. Currently, she shared the floor with the six children still at home, and Rhys; her son and his mate had the large room in what had been an attic, with its dormer ceiling and large skylight. The first floor were also guest rooms and the locked armoury, as well as the closet where the house's mainframe was set up.

The ground floor was the lounge, Jack and Ianto's office, the transmat cubicle, the dining room, and the large kitchen. Samara came down the stairs quickly, and was down the short hallway and out the front door, which was usually kept open when someone was at home.

She managed to beat Rhys out to the lake, but when she turned back toward the house he was just leaving. Samara decided that this life seemed to be good for him; he looked relaxed, and calm, and – to her at least – quite handsome. There was something about his face that reminded her of Franklin; not his looks, because the two of them couldn't have been more different in that department. No, it was his friendly openness, as if he wanted to get along with everyone; and yet there was something else lurking, something that told those who knew to look for it that this man was dangerous, and that messing with him or the ones he loved was going to bring a lot of pain.

In a way, Rhys was like Phillip in that regard, only her grandson-by-mating was a lot more overtly dangerous than Rhys would ever be. Phillip wasn't afraid to show it when needed, while Rhys wanted nothing more than to like everyone. At least it seemed that way to her.

Samara didn't miss the way his eyes roamed across the skin-tight wetsuit, and she felt herself blushing slightly under his regard.

Ever since Franklin had died and Gray taken, Samara hadn't exactly been a hermit. There were always those on Boeshane that had lost someone, and was looking to forget that for a little while. Samara had been like that, especially after she'd gotten the news that her Jamys had been lost to his duty with the Time Agency.

Of course, that had been a lie to cover up the fact that Jack had gone AWOL and become a conman, but Samara hadn't known that at the time.

Still, it had been a very long time indeed since someone had looked at her like that, and it was slightly embarrassing at the same time that Samara decided she quite liked it.

He hadn't put shoes on. There was something almost erotic about that.

She wondered vaguely how Rhys felt about the age difference. Samara was in her late sixties in Earth years, while she knew that Rhys was about forty. She wasn't at all familiar with ageism from his time, but would he be bothered by her age if she decided to make some sort of play?

Wait.

No, she couldn't do that. Rhys was newly arrived in this temporal zone, and was still acclimatising to it. Just having these thoughts, she was felt as if she was taking some sort of advantage, and there was no way she wanted to do anything to damage that acclimatisation.

He moved toward her, shaking his head. "Not sure why you wanted me out here really, but here I am."

"Actually, it only makes sense that someone be up top to keep an eye out," she answered, giving him a winning smile. "I know you won't be able to come and rescue me, but I'd feel much safer if I knew you were close by."

"The Great Dragons wouldn't let anything happen to you in their valley," Rhys pointed out. "You'd be as safe out there as you would in your own bed."

Samara had met the Great Dragons when she'd first arrived, and had caught sight of them many times in the couple of years since she'd lived there. She wasn't a religious person, but there was something about those four dragon spirits that had her believing in something beyond this life. It didn't hurt that several of her family were reincarnations of souls already passed on.

Sometimes she did wonder if her own soul would reincarnate once she was gone. In many ways, she was looking forward to eventually finding out.

But today she was there, and a nearly unexplored body of water awaited her.

"Humour me," she laughed. "You can still do your bit of research while you're sitting in the sunlight. Get some of those free-floating vitamins into that pasty skin you seem to think is normal for you."

"Oi, woman," he said in mock anger, "don't go dissing the Welsh complexion!"

"You and Ianto, you're both pale as Harlorean milk. He can't tan, but you can."

"I stay out here too long and I'll be as red as a lobster! We can't all have the advantage of living in a desert most of their lives."

Samara had seen photos of terrestrial lobsters, so she got his point.

Despite his objections, Rhys folded himself down on the ground, relaxing into the grass along the bank. "Well, go on with you. The lake's waiting."

Not allowing herself to even consider the idea of how charmed she was by his accent, Samara nodded and then slipped on her swimming goggles. They were slim enough to just fit around her eyes, and form-fitting enough so no water could get through the seal. They were also specially coated to allow her to see at depths and yet not be dazzled by sunlight streaming though the upper water.

The rebreather was a simple mouthpiece that strained the oxygen out of water, allowing her to breathe perfectly underwater. The charge lasted two standard hours, but that would be plenty of time for her to get in enough exploration for now. She had plenty of time to go diving many more days, so there was no rush. She could take her time.

Slipping the swim-fins onto her feet, their straps snug around her ankles, Samara waddled into the water, and as soon as she was far enough out she dove in.


	36. A Mother's Life - Chapter Three

A Mother's Life - Chapter Three  


Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _19 July 5119 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Ddraig Llyn_**

It was a little chillier than what she was used to against the small bits of bare skin, but Samara didn't mind. The water was perfectly clear; not a sign of contaminants that she could see. She'd done some studying of the lake and its surroundings, and knew that the water was replenished from snow melt, and also from some sort of hidden spring that she didn't know the location of. Samara was hoping to find that spring on one of her explorations of the lake.

Today, though, was for fun. She didn't have any of her usual equipment with her, and that was fine. She knew she didn't have to worry about anything dangerous; she had it on good authority that nothing in the lake could hurt her. She would only need to take the barest of precautions, because the last thing she wanted to do was accidentally drown.

Brightly coloured fish darted past her, and Samara stopped, simply treading water and taking in her surroundings. The lake that had given its name to the valley around it was deep, far deeper than it really should have been given the geology of the area, going down a good two hundred meters at its deepest point. It had been formed during one of the many periods of glaciation in the area, and from what she'd been able to discover had once lain across a major fault line that had been active about 450 million years ago, according to geological records of the area.

Dragons had lived within this area for about a third of that time, from what she'd learned from Ianto, even before there had been a valley there.

As she hung there in the water, something passed in front of her. Samara startled, pushed herself backward a little, but then had to laugh internally as she recognised the flash of water-shaded scales.

 _Welcome, Samara._

A pair of kind yet ancient green eyes were staring at her through the clear water, and Samara caught a glimpse of preternaturally sharp teeth as the Water Dragon smiled at her.

Samara reached out, and her fingers touched scales that were somewhat warmer than the water that cradled her as if she was suspended in time. It wasn't like touching Ianto; no, the Water Dragon was more like stroking solid water, the image before her giving slightly against her probing. The Water Dragon was wild and wonderful, and Samara found herself returning the smile around the mouthpiece of her rebreather.

 _Please, allow me to show you my home._

The Water Dragon turned slightly, presenting her with the tall crest that ran from the spirit's forehead and down her neck. Samara took the hint and grabbed on, and barely kept herself from laughing in sheer joy as the Dragon tugged her along.

It was like swimming with the ship-fish back on Maker's World.

The Water Dragon kept up a commentary as they swum along, the spirit keeping it slow so she wouldn't miss anything. The sides of the lake's bowl were green and growing, reeds and fronds waving in the slight current, carp and eels and other creatures peeking out from within them. Larger, braver fish, trout and pike, made their way in schools that flashed brightly in the sunlight penetrating the surface of the lake.

 _Not many swim within my waters,_ the Water Dragon commented. _You will always be welcome here, Samara. I sense within you a true Friend of Water, and would give you my Mark if you were so inclined._

She almost let go in her shock, and the Water Dragon stopped her forward momentum to curve around and meet Samara's eyes. Samara knew what that meant; she'd learned from Ianto, as he'd been pleased to explain his peoples' ways and the ways of the Great Dragons, on one of her first nights within the valley, as she and Jack and other members of her now-large family had sat around the immense fireplace in the family home, sharing with her stories of their lives within Ddraig Llyn and without. He'd Named her himself, and she'd been pleased and proud of it once she'd understood what it meant.

Tinkling laughter echoed through her mind like the finest of fountains. _I see that I have shocked you, although pleasantly._

The Water Dragon had, and Samara wished she could tell her out loud, but she couldn't if she wanted to continue breathing.

The laughter came again. _Yes, breathing is important, so please do nothing to keep from doing just that. You may consider it before making a decision, but I would be pleased if you would accept._

Honestly, Samara couldn't have been more honoured by the offer. It meant she'd truly found her home, even if she'd thought of Boeshane that for so very long. It would tie her to this place, but there wasn't anywhere else she'd rather be.

 _Oh, it appears there is a visitor in the valley,_ the Water Dragon said, before Samara could give her an answer. _Perhaps we should see what she wants, and then we can continue our discussion when you are able to ask questions of me about what I am offering._

With that, the Water Dragon had offered Samara her handhold back, and she accepted, allowing the spirit to tow her upward, toward the glittering surface of the lake. It was no time at all before they broke through, and the Water Dragon was letting her swim on her own toward the shore. The Dragon herself was hovering above the lake, her wings outstretched, water dripping from her scales.

Samara hauled herself out of the lake and up the bank, pushing her goggles up onto her head and kicking off her swim-fins. Rhys was standing there, his very stance screaming suspicion and curiosity combined, talking to a woman who was just within Rhys' personal space, wearing a dress that looked like genuine white leather that just touched the tops of low-heeled calf-high boots, a matching fringed jacket, and a sky-blue blouse with curlicue embroidery on it. Her blonde, curly hair fell about her jawline, and an outrageous pair of silver earrings made of some turquoise stone dangled to touch her shoulders.

She looked familiar, and it only took Samara a few seconds to realise just who she was.

Oh, this wasn't good.


	37. A Mother's Life - Chapter Four

A Mother's Life - Chapter Four  


Author: Milady Dragon

Author's Note: How about a two-chapter day today?

* * *

 ** _19 July 5119 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Ddraig Llyn_**

The woman turned a blinding smile on Samara. Her eyes widened slightly at the wetsuit, then the smile turned downright flirty.

Now, Samara didn't usually mind flirting, but she was going to draw the line at this.

Before the woman could say anything, Samara had approached and was giving her a smile of her own, hers just a tad bit sharp. "You must be Merlin's mother." She stuck out a damp hand. "I'm Dr Samara Harkness…Jack's Mom."

Professor River Song looked surprised. "Well, I can certainly see where Jack gets his charm from." It was said with just the slightest bit of flirty sarcasm, and she accepted Samara's hand without complaint. She didn't even wipe it off when she let go.

Samara only knew River Song from what Merlin had told her. That she and his father had pretty much left Merlin with the Harkness-Joneses because neither one of them could stay in one place too long, and having a child while travelling to dangerous places and times was a really bad idea. Samara could understand it, but from her position of hindsight Samara knew that abandoning a child was never a good idea.

Because she'd practically abandoned Jamys. Samara still carried around a lot of guilt over that fact, despite Jack having forgiven her.

Rhys was looking between them, and Samara had to wonder what he was thinking. He looked somewhat confused, but trying to hide it. Was he aware of River's history? Most likely not…

Oh.

Wait.

She had to warn Rhys.

"Well, where is everyone?" River asked. "I teleported into the house and it was empty…and it's never empty."

"Jack, Ianto, and the children are off on Hubworld," she answered, before Rhys could get a word in. "Nathan, Clint and Phillip's son, was recently injured so they're all visiting. Arthur, Merlin, and Rory are off on New Avalon; something about a trustee meeting for the school." She figured those would be the main family members River would be interested in, but added," Everyone else are off doing what it is they do. Oh, I do think Cadi's added another system to her list of places not to get caught in. Other than that, it's been quiet. Oh, and of course there's Rhys." She turned toward him. "Rhys Williams, this is Professor River Song, Merlin's mother. Professor Song, this is Rhys Williams, he got picked up by a temporal-spatial event in the 21st century and deposited on Andrala, of all places. He ran with Jack and Ianto back in the original Torchwood days, and is now living here."

River turned her smile on Rhys, and that for some reason pissed Samara off, although she managed to keep that to herself. "Pleasure to meet you, Rhys. I may call you Rhys?"

"Yeah," he answered, sounding slightly bemused by the whole thing. His eyes sought out Samara, then went back to River. Samara could tell he was trying very hard not to roll them, and she envied him his restraint.

 _"_ _Welcome back to Ddraig Llyn,"_ the Water Dragon added. Then she did an acrobatic, mid-air flip and dove back into the lake, her body not displacing any of the water at all.

"Actually," River said, "I'm glad no one is around. You two are perfect to help me out."

With that, River was striding toward the house, as if she was fully expecting them to follow.

Samara was certain River could be a nice person, but this sort of attitude was beginning to irritate her.

She reached out and snagged Rhys' sleeve when he looked as if he was about to follow. He turned back to her one eyebrow up and questioning, but Samara waited until River was out of hearing range before she spoke.

"Rhys," she murmured, not taking the chance that River might overhear, even though she was nearly to the house by then. "You know about Merlin's mother, don't you?"

He frowned. "I know a little, from what Merlin and the others have said."

Damn. Alright, then she needed to clue him in a little more. "Whatever you do, don't suggest letting Merlin know she's here."

"But why?" Now he was confused. "I get that she was a naff Mam, but wouldn't Merlin want to know she was visiting?"

So he'd heard that at least. "Yes, but what you obviously haven't been told was that she officially died about thirty-five Earth years ago."

His eyes got round, and then he cursed as he figured out what she was telling him. "I bloody hate time travel."

If anyone had a right to do that very thing, it was Rhys Williams. Being sucked up out of your own time and dumped into the future wasn't something Samara wanted to wish on anyone. "From what Jack and Arthur have said, Merlin's still mourning her, and the wound gets ripped open every time she shows up _after_ his Dad told him about her dying. So, I'd like to keep him from having to suffer that again."

Rhys was nodding. "Agreed. No mentioning calling Merlin then."

"We'll let Arthur know after she leaves, which she invariably does fairly quickly. River doesn't hang around all that long."

"Yeah, and from what I understand she didn't do much of that when Merlin was around." He sounded outraged on Merlin's behalf, and Samara wanted to hug him for it.

She kept herself from doing that. "Let's find out what she wants and then we can see about getting rid of her before the rest of the family shows up."

Samara couldn't help it; she felt very protective of her family. As a mother, she'd completely messed things up after Franklin had been killed and Gray taken, and she was determined to make up for past mistakes. Wanting to protect Merlin was just one more thing she saw as her duty within her now extended family.


	38. A Mother's Life - Chapter Five

A Mother's Life - Chapter Five  


Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _19 July 5119 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Ddraig Llyn_**

Together, they followed River into the house. The archaeologist was walking a circuit of the room, peering into corners and generally being nosy. Samara wanted to say something, but she refrained, instead waiting to see just what River was up to.

She spun on her heel, and Samara found herself the focus of a pair of sharp, green eyes. She wondered in the back of her mind where Merlin had gotten his blue eyes from, since as far as she knew both of his parents had the same colour eyes.

But then, the Doctor was a Time Lord. Perhaps Merlin was taking more from a former regeneration than the current one?

"Now," the woman began, "I need to know where would be the best place to set up at."

"Set up what?" Samara asked warily.

She was favoured with a happy smile. "Why, the door to the stasis chamber I've brought with me. All I need is a section of wall that won't be in the way. It's Time Lord technology, you see, sort of like the TARDIS only with just the door visible."

Samara glanced at Rhys, and he was just as confused as she was. She stifled a sigh, then pointed toward the wall closest to the hallway. "There might work."

"Excellent." River pushed the sleeve of her jacket up, revealing the unmistakable shape of a Vortex Manipulator. Samara still hated the sight of them, just because of their association with the Time Agency, but according to Jack that one was possibly the last working wrist strap in the universe.

River pressed a couple of buttons, and a metal door shimmered into view against the part of the wall that Samara had indicated. It was a burnished bronze, with the familiar symbol for the Time Lords on the upper part of the panel in a more polished material. There was no visible handle, but the door itself opened as River stepped closer.

Samara and Rhys moved toward the now-open door. Beyond the portal was a large, narrow room, wood panelled, with ornately carved shelves against each wall. Dark red cloth draped from the shelves, and served as cushioning for the objects on the shelves.

The objects were eggs.

Dragon eggs.

Samara knew what dragon eggs were: they were shells that had been magically wrapped about babies and children, to protect them against harm and to preserve them for a time when the danger was past. Five of her grandchildren had been placed within magical shells, and it had taken a past version of her son to locate just those five.

But this…

"How many are there?" Rhys asked, awestruck. He'd know what these were as well, also having heard the story of how James, William, Oswyn, Robyn, and Lisa had come to be a part of their family.

'Eighty-five," River answered proudly. "It's taken me a long time to find them, but I had to once I'd seen the very first one and recognised it." She stepped into the stasis chamber, one hand raising up to stroke one of the eggs carefully. "I was visiting Catherine the Great – and heavens, she certainly lived up to _that_ name – when I happened to see it in the Royal Treasury. I knew what it was, and had to remove it to more…protective circumstances. I knew Jack and Ianto would take care of it."

River turned back, her cocky smile now almost sweet. "I knew if there was one out there, there had to be more. I just couldn't leave them to fade away, so I went searching. These are the ones I managed to locate."

Just on this alone, Samara was suddenly predisposed to forgive River a lot of what she put Merlin through. "Ianto said he searched," she murmured, making her own way into the chamber.

"He did, but he didn't have the resources I did. Of course, I didn't take the five he found, knowing they would already be in good hands, but these…they deserve the same chance that those five children did; to have a loving family to protect them." A shadow passed over her face, and Samara wondered if she wasn't thinking about her own son. Maybe she was aware of what she'd done, but thought it was too late to fix it?

Should Samara get involved?

Goddess knew, she wanted to. She wanted to fix the estrangement between Merlin and his mother, to make them whole the same way she'd been when Jack – her Jamys – had forgiven her.

But could she?

In this timeline, River Song was long dead. Merlin had mourned her, and while he did still miss her, it was hurting him every time she showed up after he'd been told that she'd given her life at the Great Library. Maybe it would be better if she left well enough alone…

"This is bloody amazing," Rhys breathed, joining them. 'You know, back in the old team's days, you could always see that Jack and Ianto would be excellent parents, just from the way they treated each of us. Hell, we'd often tease them about it." He chuckled. "The both complained when we would consider them the Mam, but you could see they actually liked it. This is gonna be the best surprise ever for them, although how they're gonna deal with so many kids running around…"

Samara laughed. "I'm sure some of the others would want to take over some of the parenting. I know Anwyn and Gwaine have been finally thinking about children, as have Rowena and Henry. Maybe even Clint and Phillip, because I get the impression that Phillip isn't so sure the two of them are compatible." She'd certainly given them enough hints, until Phillip had pulled her aside about it.

"Yeah, and Jack and Ianto were _both_ convinced they'd never have kids," Rhys snorted. "I still remember, after their mating, Ianto saying something along those lines. Did you know, one of the blessings of the Great Dragons was one of fertility?"

"Well, _that_ certainly turned out to be true!" River exclaimed.

"So I doubt those two will have any problem," Rhys went on, "especially with the Great Dragons meddling the way they tend to do."

Samara thought back to the what the Water Dragon had asked, and she couldn't help but smile. The offer had been genuine, but at the same time she was very much aware that the Great Dragons always did things for a reason. So, while she was completely honoured by the suggestion that she take on the Water Dragon's Mark, she would have to think carefully on it before making her decision.

"The stasis chamber will keep the eggs viable for millennia," River went on. "They can stagger how they're hatched, so at least they won't be inundated with children all at once." The smile left her face. "Unfortunately, I can't tell if any of them are…gone. I'm sure Merlin would be able to, though, as he's the Dragonlord around here."

It just about broke her heart, that some of those little dragons might have died within those magical shells. To lose those children, when their parents had meant only to protect them…it was something Samara didn't want to think about. She found herself praying that this wasn't the case, that all of the babies would be fine, and she thought she felt a stray sense of comfort touched her.

"It seems like you have everything taken care of," Rhys said, "so how can we help?"

River ushered them out of the chamber, shutting the door behind them. Samara watched as she carefully checked the seal, then turned back to regard them both. "I have a lead on two more eggs," she explained. "I tried to get to them, but…and this bothers me to admit…I'm not able to gain access. But I think you might be able to."

"And what makes this place so impenetrable that a time travelling trouble-shooter like yourself can't get in?" Samara enquired.

River cocked her head, her face softening as she rolled Samara's words about in her head. "Time travelling trouble-shooter…I quite like that." Then she shook herself lightly. "This place is very special. It's been especially constructed to house and protect magical artefacts. It's called the Warehouse."


	39. A Mother's Life - Chapter Six

A Mother's Life - Chapter Six  


Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _19 July 5119 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Ddraig Llyn_**

Samara felt her mouth drop open in surprise, even as Rhys was saying, "What's this Warehouse then?"

Of course, she knew about the Warehouse. It was a part of her own personal history, after all. The family history that had been passed down was full of half-truths and exaggerations, but yes…she knew the Warehouse had once existed.

"It was on Earth, back in the late 18th century," River explained. "The Warehouse was like Torchwood, only for magical artefacts instead of alien tech. It was officially disbanded sometime late in the 21st century, when magic fell to such a low that it couldn't sustain the artefacts any longer. I'm really surprised that Torchwood hadn't heard of it."

"Well, like you said," Rhys answered, "we weren't much into magic, except for odds and ends we picked up along the way, or had foisted off on us. Maybe Jack or Ianto was familiar, but they never mentioned it."

River looked thoughtful, and then she shrugged. "Doesn't matter. What we need is in the version that was in London, in the 1800's, preferably no later than 1900. I received some information from the old records about two strange eggs that were found in the library of someone who was considered some sort of wizard, but beyond that I can't tell if they're truly dragon eggs or something else. They fit the description I've been using to locate eggs all over the Earth and throughout time, though."

"But why us?" Samara wanted to know.

"Because," River said patiently, "you have something in common with the person who can help us gain access…Samara Christina Wells."

Samara shivered slightly. "You want me to speak to my many times great-grandmother." Her words were slightly accusatory.

River had come to this time, knowing she was at the right time and place to be approached. River had obviously done her research; it wasn't common knowledge that her ancestor had worked for the Warehouse; not even Jack had known. She'd never really gotten around to sharing the stories she _did_ know, only as tall tales at bedtime.

"And what makes you think she'll listen to me?" Samara challenged. Rhys was staring at her, incredulously, as if he was trying to figure her out. "How can I possibly convince Helena Wells to let me take two dragon eggs out of the Warehouse?"

"I'm sure you can be convincing," River waved off her objections. "We can't leave those children to fade away in that place. They deserve a chance to live."

Samara couldn't disagree. If only River had had more of the same opinion about her own son…

All of the stories she did have of her ancestor weren't particularly happy ones. This was the woman who'd become so disillusioned with the world that she'd tried to destroy it, if the old tales were true. Who really knew what was truth and what was a precautionary story about faith that had been told to children?

But maybe that was how she could go about it…

"Alright," she said. "I'll try, for the children. It's the least I can do."

River was grinning. "That's the spirit! You can do this, I know you can."

"And you won't be doing it alone," Rhys spoke up.

Samara turned to him, touched at his volunteering to accompany her. "Rhys, I can't ask that of you. You've been through so much already – "

"There's no way I'm letting you go on your own," he said stoutly. "Besides, that's close to my own time. I can help." He shrugged. "Okay, maybe not so close. But still, I at least speak the language."

"And I can use a translation device," she countered.

"And I'm not letting you go alone, because Jack would kill me if I did." Rhys touched her shoulders. "Samara, maybe you think I'm being a bit of a git, or I'm not giving you enough credit, but there's no way you're going back in time without me. You need someone to watch your back."

"This is really sweet," River was smirking, "but I _will_ be with her, you know."

"Yeah, well the only thing I know about you is that you don't look after your own kid," Rhys countered harshly. "How do I trust you to look after Samara, then?"

River flinched at the accusation, but didn't refute it. Perhaps she knew exactly what she'd done to her son, and perhaps she was already feeling guilty about it.

Still, that made it worse, if River knew what she was doing.

But Samara also couldn't deny the warm feeling she had when Rhys was defending her. She prided herself on being a strong, independent person; after all, she'd been on her own for years before a dragon and his daughter had shown up on her boat, looking for reef stones and a wayward grandmother who hadn't been aware that she'd had a large family out there who'd wanted her to be a part of them.

There was just something about his old-fashioned manners and outlook that charmed her. Samara appreciated his need to look out for her, and she doubted that he would be smothering. If she decided that she wanted to do this alone, then he would accept it.

However, if this didn't work and for some reason she didn't come back…

"Don't even," Rhys accused, as if he was reading her mind. "Don't you dare, Samara Harkness! I am not staying behind just so I can be here to explain to Jack and Ianto that something's happened to you. You might have gotten that past me earlier, but this is a bit different from you going out for a swim! You're actually considering going back to a time you have no idea about. There is no fucking way you're going without me."

Then he grinned. "Besides, I'm not hanging around to have Jack and Ianto kill me for letting you go off on your own."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yes, you have a point." She wouldn't want to face either of them under that circumstance, either.

"Besides, this is what Torchwood does…it helps people. We need to bring those poor kids home."

He was right, of course. This was what Torchwood did, and he had a right to help out. It wasn't a secret that Rhys had started to feel a bit at loose ends; he'd complained about it yesterday at dinner. This would give him something to occupy him, at least for a little while.

Besides, although it had only been not yet a week since she'd met him, Samara had genuinely come to like and trust the time-displaced man. She would have gotten a bit more personal with him, if she hadn't felt as if it was taking some sort of advantage. There was something about him that attracted her, and she kept that tucked away deep, not wanting to compromise his adjustment to the future.

"Alright," she capitulated gracefully, truly glad for his support. She turned to look at River. "We're going to need period-type clothing, and I'm going to need to do a little research. Honestly, all I have to go on are family stories, and those are most likely all exaggerations or even downright lies. I can't even guarantee the information I need is even in any official records…"

"We'll figure it out," River encouraged. She gave them each a glance, then sighed. "I know I haven't been the best mother, but I trusted Merlin with Jack and Ianto, who are the best parents I know. I don't have any excuse for anything I did, but I can say this: I don't think I was ever cut out to be a mother. My own mother might have loved me, but I wasn't raised by her, and we're all a reflection of how we were brought up."

That had Samara flinching a little. While things might have once been very happy in her own family, that had changed over the course of a single day, and after that she'd been her own version of a shit parent. She'd treated Jamys like he was at fault for something he had no control over, and he'd run away at the earliest opportunity. Samara didn't blame him in the least, and now was her chance to make up for how she'd acted.

It was never too late, and she said as much to River.

"Perhaps you're right," the other woman conceded. "Maybe after this is done…I've been hired for an expedition back in the 51st century, which I'm going to take. Once I'm done, I'll come for a visit. It's been too long." She smiled sadly. "I bet my grandson has grown like a weed."

"You should," Samara encouraged. "He'll be glad to see you."

Samara didn't want to tell River that she'd been declared dead over three decades ago. She didn't want to admit that it would only hurt Merlin now to see her. It wasn't in her power to stop this from turning into a tragedy.

She could only hope that River would come back at an earlier time, before the sacrifice and pain and a boy getting his hearts broken.

Yes, Merlin was older than Samara, but that didn't make him any less her boy.

Rhys must have noticed something wrong, because he was suddenly drawing River's attention away from her, asking, "So, how do we do this?"

"I know the best place to get some research done," River promised. "What say we go and get those eggs?"

Samara was nearly overcome once more with the urge to hug Rhys. She managed to stuff it back down.


	40. A Mother's Life - Chapter Seven

A Mother's Life - Chapter Seven

Author: Milady Dragon

Author's Note: A couple of notes on these next couple of chapters. These take place before the events of "3...2...1..." in that Helena has not met William Wolcott yet. This also takes place the month before her daughter, Christine, is murdered. This is a Helena that hasn't had to go through those losses yet, and Samara knows this.

I have a work in progress that's a sequel to this part of the story, and deals with a few things that Helena discovers from Samara and Rhys. I'm hoping to have it finished soon, because I'd like to post it before I post the next major arc in the Future-Verse, but I'm not sure it will happen.

* * *

 ** _1 June 1891 (Old Earth Date)_**

 ** _London, England_**

Samara wondered just how women handled wearing the fashions of this time period. They were bulky, confining, and it would have been extremely hard for her to defend herself if she needed to.

The dress that River had found for her was a very complimentary blue, however. The skirt and short jacket were the same colour, the same shade as the Boeshane sky at dusk, and the crisp white blouse worked very well with the high-waisted skirt and black belt. The collar, though, had a lot to be desired, as it was itchy, and the tiny buttons on the blouse had been difficult to work with.

And she wasn't about to get started on the highly impractical hat that was perched on top of the precariously shaped hair style.

Rhys, though…he looked as if he'd worn a suit like that all of the time. It was black, and looked incredibly formal, but it was perfect for him. The waistcoat was form-fitting, which made him seem a bit bulkier than she was used to seeing, and it was as if Samara was really noticing him for the first time.

She wanted his hat, though. She was going to steal it when this was over and wear it back home.

They were both seated at a small café outside what River had pinpointed as the offices for Warehouse 12. It was a nondescript building, much like all the other ones on the street, the brick façade stained with soot, giving it a dingy aspect. Steps led up to a large stoop, with two gas lamps on either side of the wooden door, skinny windows with black wrought iron bars keeping anyone from getting into the building through them. Another pair of lamps stood on tall posts at the bottom of the steps, their glass stained from the flames that would be lit when it became closer to dusk.

The air smelled funny, like eggs that had gone off. Samara had to take into consideration that pollution levels at this time had been extremely high, with the most popular way of heating homes being coal and other fossil fuels. The skinny trees that someone had decided would have been a good idea to plant at equidistant sections of the sidewalk drooped under the weight of the heavy air, and Samara had to wonder just what she'd be coughing up once they got back home.

Horses clopped along the cobbles of the street, carriages rattling their way along. It was noisy, and to be honest it was giving Samara a bit of a headache. It was mid-afternoon, and it wasn't even all that busy yet. It would be later on, when people left their jobs and headed home. However, there were enough pedestrians on the sidewalks that it made people-watching easy.

"How did people live like this?" Rhys murmured. They'd both ordered tea – using money that River had provided – and it was fairly good, although not on par with Ianto's coffee. The small cakes that had come along with the teapot were a bit too sweet for Samara's taste, and she was afraid to find out what ingredients had gone into them. She wasn't about to pretend she knew anything about this time period, especially the nutritional values of certain foods, but she did know that these early human beings hadn't been afraid to practically poison themselves with certain things.

Rhys seemed to be enjoying them, however. He'd also dosed up his tea with cream and the white cubes that he'd explained were also sugar, but Samara had refrained.

They'd been sitting in the café – or tea room, as Rhys had called it – for a good two hours without a sign of the woman they were looking for. It had been a gamble to stake out the Warehouse; they had no real guarantee that Helena Wells was even inside. For all Samara knew, her ancestor could have been at home, having a day off, or had only been part-time with Warehouse 12. The records of this time were spotty to say the least; not even Torchwood had a lot on the Warehouses in their files, which was a surprise to Samara. There were some handwritten notes, but they'd been added after the fact, as it were, and were apocryphal at best and downright wrong at worst.

Still, River had been as thorough as possible in digging up what Samara had needed. Now, she could only hope she had the right lever in which to move Helena Wells into helping them get those eggs from the Warehouse. Her hand strayed to the pocket of her jacket, making certain her last resort was still there.

To say that Rhys had been shocked that the author, HG Wells, had actually been a woman would have been an understatement, but once that was out of the way he'd said he could certainly understand why she'd hidden it. At this period in Earth history, women were no more than second-class citizens, and Helena hiding behind her brother's rather public face in order to write her novels had made sense to him.

Samara knew that, somewhere, out there, her son was working for Torchwood was an uncontracted agent, pressed into service against his will as he waited for the Doctor to arrive, hopefully to take Jack away and explain to him just how he'd become immortal.

Also, Ianto was living at Ddraig Llyn, hiding away from a world that had been responsible for the destruction of his race.

Her boys were out there, and she couldn't even go and look for them.

"We're going to have leave soon," Rhys pointed out. "We've really been here too long as it is. We're gonna start drawing attention to ourselves."

"Well," a voice drawled from behind Samara, "more attention than you already have."

Samara twisted in the uncomfortable chair. Standing just behind her was a very familiar woman.

Helena Wells was dark-haired and dark-eyed, the opposite of Samara herself. Generations had wiped away any family resemblance between the two of them. Their quarry was dressed in men's' clothing: dark trousers and long coat, with an embroidered waistcoat underneath. Her collar was open, revealing a large locket, one that Samara had seen every day of her life. While the photograph it had once contained was long worn away by her time, the locket itself had survived.

Helena's knowing eyes were laughing at them, even though she looked serious. "You both are rubbish at surveillance," she commented, taking a chair from an empty table and sitting herself down with them.

Rhys rolled his eyes. "Well, it's been a while since I've had to be sneaky, so I think I could be forgiven for it."

"You're Welsh," Helena said, cocking her head, examining Rhys from head to his waist, where the table cut off any further exploration. Probably checking to see if he had any weapons, Samara realised.

"Born and bred in Cardiff," Rhys confirmed. "My companion, though, is from somewhere else entirely." He held out a hand. "Rhys Williams. This is Samara Jonasson." It was Franklin's surname, and Samara had thought it was safer than going by either Wells, or Harkness. She knew Jack had been on Earth in this time period, and didn't want anything traced back to him, not knowing if Harkness was an unusual name. Williams, of course, was fairly common, so Rhys was safe using it. "And, believe it or not, we've actually been waiting for you, Miss Wells."

Helena hesitated, but then accepted Rhys' handshake. Samara also offered to shake; Helena's hand was warm, with some interesting calluses. Her grip was strong, and Samara met that strength with her own.

She could tell that Helena was impressed. "Well, you've found me…or, should I say, I've found you," she answered as she took her hand back.

"Tea?" Rhys offered, lifting the pot.

"Don't mind if I do." Helena waved toward one of the girls on the floor, who brought over a fine china teacup and saucer.

She seemed surprised when Rhys did the pouring, but didn't comment. Instead, she added cream and sugar to her cup, stirring almost daintily with a silver spoon.

Rhys topped off Samara's cup, and she thanked her friend for it. Helena must have caught her accent, because one eyebrow went up and she enquired, "American?"

Samara recalled from their research that America had been a major world power in this time period. In fact, her accent was Boeshane, but apparently it was close enough to pass for an American one. "You could say that," she demurred, taking a sip.

Helena accepted that. "So, if you were looking for me, there must be something you want."

"There is, actually." Rhys put another cake onto his plate, but didn't eat it. "We're hoping you can help us with something."

One side of Helena's mouth went up in a slight smirk. "It depends on what you need help with."

To be honest, Samara was somewhat intimidated, now that she was face-to-face with her ancestor. Helena Wells was so much more than how the stories had painted her, and Samara didn't feel as if she measured up in some way. HG Wells had become a legend, with her novels – the majority of historical texts now acknowledged that the famous author had actually been a woman. Samara was a highly-trained scientist, but nothing on the scope of the woman sharing tea with them.

Still, she had to convince her to get those eggs for them. Samara hoped she was up to the task.

Rhys caught her eye, giving her a small nod of encouragement. He was with her, to support her, and to make certain she got through this.

It was time for her to take the lead in their mission.


	41. A Mother's Life - Chapter Eight

A Mother's Life - Chapter Eight  


Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _1 June 1891 (Old Earth Date)_**

 ** _London, England_**

"We know about the Warehouse," she began.

Helena didn't seem to react, but Samara thought her eyes had hardened just a bit. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"Look, we're not after any sorts of secrets," Samara assured her. "But we do need your help to retrieve something from the Warehouse. Two somethings, actually, that need to go home."

"I'm sorry," Helena said, "but I can't help you." She put her cup down, and made to stand.

"We wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important," Rhys cut in hurriedly. "We're talking about two innocent lives here."

That seemed to get Helena's attention once more, but then Samara had known it would, as had Rhys when he'd said it. The Warehouse agent settled back into his chair. "Tell me, and if I don't like what you say I shall leave, and the pair of you won't leave this city again."

Samara wasn't too concerned about the threat. River was standing by, and they would be able to use her wrist strap to get back to their own time even if they failed. Still, it sounded very ominous, and Samara couldn't help but react to it.

Helena caught her reaction, and her smile went sharp.

Samara felt something touch her hand; she looked down, and Rhys' fingers were so close to hers she could feel the heat of them. He hadn't actually touched them; to do that here would have been a scandal in this time and place. But their closeness settled her nerves, and she took a deep breath.

Helena's eyes hadn't missed Rhys' almost-touch. But she didn't react to it.

"What we're after are two dragons' eggs," Samara said.

Helena leaned back in her chair, looking relaxed yet was anything but. "And what makes you think we have such a thing?"

"We have it on good authority that the Warehouse has a pair of dragons' eggs in their inventory."

"And if we do, what do you want with them?"

Helena's dark eyes were boring into Samara's, but this time she wasn't feeling at all intimidated. She was on a mission to save two lives, and nothing was going to keep her from doing the very best job she could. "We want to take them home, to their parents."

"You expect me to believe that?" Helena scoffed.

"Believe what you want," Samara shrugged. "But I'm telling you, if we don't get them back in a certain amount of time, those children will die."

The woman next to her stiffened visibly, her first major tell. Samara knew she'd hit a nerve with that.

"I don't see why I should trust you. You could be simply wanting to get curiosities to use for your own benefit. It wouldn't be the first time."

Well, that hadn't worked as well as Samara had hoped. Well, she had one more card to play, and she wasn't afraid to play it.

Rhys gave her another, supporting nod. He was with her in this, whatever she decided to do. They'd discussed it before travelling back into the past, only Samara had wanted to be able to convince her without bringing out their proverbial big gun.

Samara put her hand into her jacket pocket, and pulled out her trump.

The tarnished locket gleamed in the weak sunlight that streamed in through the soot-stained window.

Helena paled, her hand darting toward her throat, where the matching locket was resting. Her eyes were shocked as she stared at Samara, and her mouth moved, but nothing came out.

She leaned forward, meeting Helena's gaze, willing every shred of conviction she had in that she was doing the right thing to show in her eyes. "We're from the future," she murmured. "That locket has been passed down in my family for generations. My birth name is Samara Christina Wells. I was born on a planet light years from here. I am a scientist, a marine biologist. I lived most of my life on Maker's World, in a place that will be called the Boeshane Peninsula, circling a star that hasn't been discovered yet. I had two sons, but one of them is…gone." She swallowed, wondering if Gray would ever be healed enough to leave the Lost Lands. "The other is one of the bravest men I have had the honour to meet. He is the mate to the Last Dragon, and those two little children need to be raised with a loving family who will be there for them, no matter what. Please, will you help us?"

Samara didn't want to show just how scared she was that she'd just bared her soul and it wouldn't work, so she sat, and waited, knowing that her words had to convince the woman sitting next to her, knowing that the fate of two children were resting with an ancestor she could never be completely honest with.

There was something else she wanted to tell Helena, but she didn't dare.

She couldn't change history. What was going to happen next month would taint Helena for the rest of her life, and Samara couldn't warn her.

That was the worst thing about travelling into the past: knowing what was going to happen that was so horrible and yet nothing could be done to stop it.

It was like knowing that River was actually dead in the past, and that she'd lost her chance to mend fences with her son. Samara couldn't say a thing to her about it.

"You…" Helena was obviously gobsmacked at Samara's long line of confessions. She shook her head somewhat violently, as if it would help in clearing her mind of the information Samara had just dumped onto her.

Samara had no idea what they were going to do if this didn't work. River had claimed that she'd made every attempt to break into the Warehouse to retrieve the eggs, but the security was something she'd been unable to get past. Most likely magical, and despite having a sorcerer for a son River herself didn't have a shred of magic in her. And Samara doubted she'd have trusted any other magic user well enough to put the futures of two innocents into their hands.

It really would have been the perfect sort of adventure for River to have taken her son on, and yet she hadn't. She'd come to them, thinking that Samara would be convincing enough.

She'd suspected that River had known that Samara had been there, in Ddraig Llyn, which was why she'd chosen that particular time to visit. Her thoughts had brought her confirmation, of a sort.

She held Rhys' opinion about time travel, honestly.

Helena seemed to come to some sort of decision. She sat up straight, taking a sip of her cooling tea. She made a face at it, and then set the cup back down. "Alright, let's say I believe you."

"She's not lying," Rhys retorted, a fine edge of outrage in his voice. Samara felt a warmth flare in her chest at his defending her word to this stranger.

Helena's eyebrows went up in surprise. "You two certainly are a strange pair."

That had Rhys laughing. "Well, that's certainly not the worst thing anyone's ever said about me. Not so sure about Samara, though."

Samara rolled her eyes. "Please. I was a biologist born into a family of adventurous adrenaline junkies. Haven't you ever wondered where Jack got it from?"

"Yeah, but you ended up on a colony world that was under constant threat of raiding. I'd say Jack got it from you just as honestly as from your own Mam and Tad."

Alright, Samara couldn't argue with _that_ observation.

"And just where did you get your adventurous proclivities then?" she challenged, taking the opening for the chance to get to know her companion just a little better, not caring that her distant ancestor was sitting with them, watching them as they bantered, gathering information from their actions in order to make the best decision possible.

Rhys laughed. "My great-grandfather saved this bloody planet from a tear in the fabric of space and time. That sort of thing is bound to make a difference to a person's upbringing."

"You're going to tell me all about that, as soon as we get home."

"And just how are you gonna convince me to do that?" he teased.

Samara felt something hot and sharp in her chest; something she hadn't felt since Franklin. It had only been a couple of days…but was she actually falling for this man?

She shook off that train of thought, instead leaning across the table, hoping that the expression on her face was the playful smirk she was aiming for. "I'm sure I can come up with something," she purred.

She had the pleasure of seeing Rhys blush. "It's gotta be something in the water in in the 51st century, woman, that makes you all like that. I worked with Himself for years and he could still manage to shock me, so I shouldn't be surprised that his Mam is the same."

Samara laughed so hard she almost faceplanted into her tea, and she was aware that quite a few of the patrons were staring.

She didn't care. They weren't going to be in this time long enough that it made a difference that people thought she was making some sort of spectacle of herself.

"So," Helena put in, "you're from the 51st century?" Her dark eyes were gleaming with excitement. She was evidently curious in knowing more, and Samara wasn't exactly sure she should tell her ancestor all that much. The last thing she wanted to know was damage the timelines by saying the wrong thing.

Still, her saying what year she and Rhys were from wouldn't hurt. "Actually, it's the 52nd century now. It's Earth Standard Date 5119, to be more precise. Earth has expanded out amongst the stars, and has worlds in twelve galaxies."

"But how do you travel between the stars?" Helena was leaning forward, her previous surprise and confusion forgotten as the scientist that Samara knew she'd been came to the fore. "Surely the distances would be far too immense for any sort of connectedness between worlds – "

Then her words stopped, and she looked sheepish. "And you can't tell me, because of future knowledge."

"Afraid not," Rhys answered. "But it's bloody amazing."

"The future must be different, if such curses are so easily accepted."

Rhys frowned, and then he laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot people didn't say that sort of thing in this time. Sorry if I offended."

"No offence taken," Helena assured him. She shook her head. "Alright, you two have sold me on the notion that you're both from the future, just from the way you're obviously comfortable talking about it. But how do I know you're being honest about those eggs? Surely they aren't viable any longer. According to what we've been able to discover about them, they've existed for about fifteen hundred years."

Samara felt the blood drain a little from her face. From what she'd gleaned from Ianto's talking about just what actual dragon eggs were, it certainly was coming up on the limit of the magic that would have been protecting the children.

"Dragon eggs can protect their precious cargoes for up to two thousand years," Rhys answered solemnly. "So, yeah…we need to get those eggs back and opened soon, or else it'll be too late."

"There's something else," Helena went on. "Every artefact brought into the Warehouse is dosed in a neutraliser that does just that: neutralises its magical power. Those eggs would have gone through the same process. I cannot guarantee they'll be…undamaged."

That didn't sound good at all. Could whatever Warehouse agent who found the eggs have inadvertently killed the babies within them? Samara didn't want to think that, but it was a possibility.

Her eyes met Rhys', and she could see how upset he was at the thought that those children would never be born once more. Then his face turned determined, and he looked back at Helena. "It doesn't matter," he said. "If those poor wee children were killed, then they deserve to be buried with their own people. There are ceremonies for that sort of thing, and they should be laid to rest in the proper way, and not rot in their shells. The parents who wanted to protect them that way would want that." He then rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Goddess, I hope they aren't gone already. That would just about kill both Jack and Ianto…"

Samara couldn't help but nod at that sentiment. Her boys loved each and every child they'd raised, both natural and adopted, and to lose two before they even had a chance to live would hurt them so very badly, and the eighty-five that River had managed to save would only just make up for that loss.

Still, Rhys was right. If those babies were truly gone, then leaving them in the Warehouse was exactly the wrong thing to do.

She reached over and touched Helena's wrist, just below the cuff of her coat. "Please," she begged. "Let us take those babies home. They don't deserve to be in your Warehouse, just a couple of curiosities gathering dust, to be forgotten and unmourned. They need a family… and if that's not possible, then a place to rest."

Samara knew the moment that Helena Wells was finally swayed. Her dark eyes darted once more to the ancient locket on the tabletop, and then back up to Samara's. "Alright. I'll do it. Meet me in the alley behind the café at midnight tonight. Don't be late."

Relief slammed through Samara like a tsunami. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she wasn't ashamed who saw them. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

"Looks like you get to be a Gran…again," Rhys commented, his own happiness evident in his grin. "Dead sexy Gran, if you ask me."

Samara rolled her eyes. "Rhys Williams, you are bad." Still, she was pleased by the compliment. "You'd better not say that sort of thing around Jack, he doesn't take the fact that you're flirting with his mother all that well, despite his comments to the contrary."

"Totally worth it."

That set Helena to laughing. "Something tells me I'd love the future."

Samara had done a bit of studying up on her ancestor before they'd come back with River, and Helena Wells had been quite progressive for her time. Her advocacy of what had been called 'free love' back in a time of such stringent societal norms was, in and of itself, amazing.

Helena would fit in very well with the 52nd century.

It was too bad she'd never see it.

"Yes," Samara murmured, her heart breaking for the woman sitting next to her, "I think you would, too."


	42. A Mother's Life - Chapter Nine

A Mother's Life - Chapter Nine  


Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _2 June 1891 (Old Earth Date)_**

 ** _London, England_**

Helena met them at ten minutes past midnight, carrying a burlap sack with her.

Samara would have felt much more unsafe if it hadn't been for Rhys. His sturdiness kept her nerves under control as they lingered in the shadows of the dirty alleyway, the distinctive sounds of rodents rummaging through the trash that littered the cobblestones.

She would be very glad to get back to her home time.

Certainly, the future wasn't perfect, not by any stretch of the imagination. But it was familiar, and Samara knew how to handle things then. She would be able to openly carry her faithful rifle on such a mission, and Rhys would have been armed as well.

But now, they had to be unarmed.

At least River Song was up on the rooftop, keeping a watch.

 _"_ _She's here,"_ River's voice whispered in Samara's ear, through the comm unit she was wearing. It had doubled as a translation device, which was a good thing as Samara didn't speak Old Earth English. Rhys did, however, and he'd used the opportunity to have his own translator shut down.

His accent was slightly different than when his words were being translated, and Samara though she might very well miss the changes when they got back home.

She'd asked him, as they were waiting for midnight to get there, if he ever considered going back to his own time.

"Nah," he'd answered. "I've got all I want now. There's no need to go back."

She'd been glad of that. She'd have missed him terribly if he left.

That realisation had stunned her a little.

They had only known each other for several days, and yet Samara had come to expect Rhys' presence. He'd slotted himself into her life seamlessly, as if he'd always belonged there. It was considerably more than wanting to have sex with him; well, there was that, because she thought him quite pleasing to look at, and he made her laugh, plus he was quietly intelligent, and fiercely loyal to the people he cared about.

Rhys wasn't as serious as her Franklin had been, and had a sarcastic sense of humour. He was highly opinionated; Ianto had told her that his nickname back in the days of the old Torchwood team had been Rhys the Rant, because he had a tendency to carry on about things that he believed in. He felt deeply and well, that being evident over Nathan and what had happened to her young great-grandson. They'd been to visit on Hubworld, and she'd seen how much he cared for Nathan, and Nathan had adopted him as another uncle. Samara knew he would make a wonderful father.

That was the drawback. She was of an age where it would be nearly impossible for her to get pregnant again, and Rhys deserved to have children of his own. She would never give him that, and in her mind that took her out of any sort of relationship equation.

Oh, not that she believed that her own self-worth was predicated on her ability to get pregnant. That wasn't the case at all. But Rhys deserved to be happy, and Samara could tell that a family would do that for him. She wasn't about to stand in the way of that.

The scuff of a shoe on the cobblestones had Samara pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind. One of the shadows was moving, and she was grateful that River had already warned them that it was Helena, or else she would have been more startled than she was.

She was wearing a black coat, which helped her blend into the darkness. The lighter colour of the bag she held cradled in her arms negated the effect, but Helena didn't seem to mind. She smiled as she noticed Samara and Rhys waiting for her, but she didn't say anything; she simply passed the bag to Rhys, who accepted it reverently, letting the burlap fall away to reveal two oval shapes that had Samara gasping in joy.

Her hands trembling, she reached out for one of the eggs. It felt slightly gritty under her fingers, but she lifted it, pulling it to her and holding it against her chest, rocking it as if it were a child that was aware of their surroundings. "Oh, there you are, sweetheart," she crooned. "You and your sibling are going to be so very loved in your new home…"

"If I had any doubts about this," Helena murmured, "they were just dispelled. You really do love those little dragons, and you haven't even met them yet." She sighed. "And you might not. They've been exposed to high levels of neutraliser. There's no telling what that might do to them."

"It doesn't matter," Rhys answered. He was holding the other egg, and the expression on his face said that he was already besotted with the idea of the baby within. "They'll be going home, where they belong."

"The future sounds wonderful," Helena said wistfully.

"It's not perfect," Rhys replied, echoing Samara's earlier thoughts, "but it has its good side. And family is the most important thing."

"That it is," Samara agreed.

"Well," Helena drawled, "as nice as this has been, I should really be getting home before those eggs are missed. Not that I think it would be right away, but they will eventually, and I should solidify my alibi for this evening."

"Thank you," Samara told her gratefully.

"No, Mr Williams is correct…family is the important thing, and children are the future. I was glad to do the right thing in this circumstance."

"You did. We'll take very good care of these babies."

"I doubt we shall see each other again, but I do wish you the best of luck with them." With a jaunty salute, Helena Wells turned on her heel and left, fading into the shadows.

Samara desperately wanted to call her back. To repay her kindness by warning her about her daughter, and what was going to happen to her daughter, Christina, in the next month. Family _was_ important, and Helena didn't deserve to lose hers this way.

But she couldn't.

The future was balanced on Helena's actions, and if Christina didn't die then Samara herself would have never been born…which meant far too many consequences for the Empire…and for Samara's family.

It came down to family in the end.

There was a rustling sound, and then River was joining them. She was smiling somewhat smugly, but then Samara thought she'd earned it. After all, it had been her idea for Samara to come back and try to convince Helena to help them get the eggs.

"Mission accomplished then," River pronounced. She flipped open her Vortex Manipulator. "Let's head back, shall we?"

She pushed a couple of buttons, then held out her wrist. Without needing to be told, both Rhys and Samara rested their hands on the wrist strap, clutching their eggs tightly to them as River took them back to the future.


	43. A Mother's Life - Chapter Ten

A Mother's Life - Chapter Ten  


Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _19 July 5119 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Ddraig Llyn_**

The lurch of time travel was something Samara knew she would never get used to, but at least she didn't get sick on the return trip like she had when they'd arrived in 19th century London.

Still, she almost lost her balance as the world reformed about her, and she easily recognised the lounge of their family home as she regained her equilibrium.

Rhys said something, but he hadn't turned his translator back on yet, so she didn't understand, wishing she'd left hers on until they got back; although she was fairly certain he was cursing at the rough ride.

Her face must have shown her confusion, because Rhys said what was obviously another curse word and reached up to touch his comm, reactivating the translator. "Sorry about that, forgot I'd turned it off."

"That's fine," she assured him.

"What the hell?"

Samara's head turned toward the voice, and just then noticed her son standing there, hands on his hips, looking extremely put out.

"A strange door appears on our wall, and then you two vanish…"

And then Jack's eyes went wide as he realised what she and Rhys were holding.

"Sorry about that," River butted in, "but I had to borrow your mother because she was the only hope I had to get those eggs, since it was her ancestor who had them."

The wonder on her son's face was something Samara would never get tired of seeing. Then he twisted slightly, shouting for Ianto over his shoulder, his eyes not leaving the precious burdens that she and Rhys were carrying.

"What is it?" Ianto came around the corner of from the kitchen. James and Robyn were with him, and Samara wondered where the other children were.

He stopped in his tracks the moment he caught sight of the eggs.

"Goddess," he breathed. "Are those…?"

"And those aren't the only ones," River said proudly. With that announcement, she keyed open the stasis vault, swinging the door open with a flourish.

Ianto looked as if he wanted to faint.

"How?" Jack blurted. He didn't look all that steady on his feet, either.

Samara could understand. It was a shock to both of them, to see so many dragon eggs there when they'd both been so certain that none had survived. Of course, that was all down to River and her egg hunt, that Ianto hadn't been able to find any eggs when he'd been able to search.

But, what would Ianto have done if he'd found those children back when he was looking for them? He couldn't have released them from their shells without a Dragonlord, and one of those hadn't existed until Merlin had been reborn. Chances were, those eggs would have become traps for the young life within them, and they never would have had a chance at life.

Like they did now.

As River went on to explain how she'd found that first egg in the Royal Treasury of a long-dead Russian Tsarina, Samara very carefully put her egg into its place within the vault, and Rhys did the same, needing them protected against anything that might happen. And, to be honest, Samara was actually shaking just a little and she didn't want to risk dropping it, after everything they'd gone through to get it.

She thought about her ancestor, the woman who'd been so damaged by her losses that she'd thought the world wasn't worth existing any longer. Samara wondered if, somehow, their presence had made it worse. After all, wouldn't Helena have thought the future was gone, once her only daughter was dead? She had no way of knowing that Samara wasn't descended from Christina Wells, but from another child that was born so much later. Had knowing about the future made Helena's despair that much worse?

There was no way of really knowing.

Her eyes couldn't leave the egg that she'd placed within the stasis vault. There was also no way of knowing if the baby within was even still living. She hoped so. She didn't want to think that they'd gone all that way…

No, what she'd told Helena was true. It didn't matter. That little one was home, and living or long gone that was what was important.

A hand rested on her shoulder, and Samara knew it was Rhys even before she turned to look up into his face. There was hope and joy there, and it made him radiant in a way that had her breath catch. He nodded once, as if he could read her mind and see her suddenly tumultuous thoughts, but he said nothing.

Together, the two of them stood there, listening to River spin her tales of adventures as she searched for these dragon children, and Samara was glad to be there with him, surrounded by family, current and future, knowing that her life had taken such a cosmic shift that it should have made her dizzy.

It didn't, though. Because she was home.


	44. A Mother's Life - Chapter Eleven

A Mother's Life - Chapter Eleven

Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _19 July 5119 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Ddraig Llyn_**

Later that day, after River had gone and things had settled back into some semblance of normality, Samara found herself standing on the edge of the lake, looking out over the calm water, the reflections of the mountains dark in its clear surface. Birds were singing somewhere in the distance, and she simply listened to the sound of it as its peace soothed her mind.

It was hard to believe that so much had happened in just such a short of time.

She was a little irritated at River for not staying, but at the same time she was happy, as it would cause too much pain to Merlin, knowing that his mother was dead and yet standing there in the home he'd practically grew up in. She'd pled business, and when she'd mentioned the Great Library everyone had known that it was a good idea that Merlin not see her. This was her death, and it would have been too tempting to say anything to her about it, to try to avert it. They couldn't do that; too many lives relied on River and her team going to the Library, and for her to sacrifice herself there.

Rhys had been right when he'd said that time travel wasn't a good thing, but he'd been wrong at the same time.

If it hadn't been for River and her Vortex Manipulator, there currently wouldn't be eighty-seven children waiting to be born.

Ianto had called the entire family. He and Jack had decided that they weren't going to have any more children at this time, but they were going to give the other members of the clan their choice to pick as many of the eggs as they wanted. Merlin would be able to call the children forth.

A part of her wanted to accept one of the children for herself, but she couldn't. She was a mere mortal, and any child she adopted wouldn't even make it to adulthood before it was her time. Still, that wouldn't stop her from being a great-grandmother to them; to love them fully and well.

Samara felt so very grateful that Ianto and Anwyn had come for her on Maker's World. She'd been alone, and now she was surrounded by family who loved her, and who she loved in return. She'd never be alone again.

 _"_ _Your thoughts are deep,"_ the unmistakable voice of the Water Dragon startled her. As Samara watched, the Great Dragon breached the surface of the lake, hovering on blue-green wings, her kind eyes regarding Samara as if she could see into her very soul.

Maybe she could. It certainly wouldn't surprise Samara in the least.

"I'm sure you already know why."

The Water Dragon smiled, revealing curved, sharp teeth. _"I do. It is a happy day indeed. For so very long, our son was the Last. That will never be true again. Together, he and his mate will bring the dragons out of the darkness and into the light of the universe once more, as it was foretold."_

"You might want to have said that to them," Samara said exasperatedly.

 _"_ _We did…well, in perhaps not so many words…"_

"You are insufferable."

 _"_ _That did not need to be said,"_ the Water Dragon laughed.

Samara shook her head fondly. She couldn't help it. The moment a dragon and his daughter had stepped foot onto her boat, her life had changed for the stranger. It was a wonderful sort of strange, though, and Samara wouldn't have traded it for anything.

 _"_ _Have you given any thought to becoming my Named Friend?"_

Honestly, she really hadn't. Far too much had happened in the last several hours for her to have considered anything else but getting those eggs back from the Warehouse, and of her ancestor and what was going to be Helena Wells' future. It saddened her, but there was nothing to be done.

She'd also been thinking about Rhys Williams, far more than she should have.

She hadn't known him long enough.

As if summoned by that single consideration, Rhys stepped up next to her, his own eyes watching the Water Dragon as she settled carefully on the lakeshore, shaking out her wings and flinging moisture everywhere. He laughed at that.

"I was really glad to know you lot were still around," he commented.

 _"_ _Rhys Williams,"_ the Dragon said warmly. _"Welcome home."_

"You met the Great Dragons before?" Even as Samara was asking, she was mentally smacking herself for it. "Of course you have. You were on Jack's original team."

"I was at his and Ianto's first mating," Rhys replied. "Now, that was a party and no mistake." He laughed. "We had a lot of parties in our time, but that one…it was special. Knowing that Jack can still change into a dragon, if only in the valley…I'm glad to hear it. Guess it was just the old romantic in me, but knowing that Ianto and Jack could do the whole mating thing officially was a wonderful thing." He took a step toward the Water Dragon, as if he was going to stroke her scales, but then stopped just short of actually doing it. "I should have thanked you and the others for that, years ago. Sorry I never got around to it."

 _"_ _Late is better than never,"_ the Water Dragon answered, smiling, her eyes twinkling. _"You are a good friend to our son, Rhys. Never doubt that."_

The ground rumbled slightly underfoot, and a shadow seemed to rise up around them. Samara wasn't worried; she knew very well who was making an appearance.

Brown and green scales formed in the air beside the seated figure of the Water Dragon. The Earth Dragon seemed more solid to Samara, and she had to wonder if it was the nature of the Great Dragon to be that way, as deeply connected to the planet as he was.

Rhys laughed. "So, you're putting in an appearance as well. I'm not surprised."

The Earth Dragon's wise, dark eyes crinkled at the corners in what was unmistakably joy. _"It is a fine day, is it not? I am certain our other siblings will be here shortly, to see the miracle that River Song has brought to the valley."_

 _"_ _I believe they are giving us a chance to get some business out of the way,"_ the Water Dragon said teasingly.

 _"_ _Indeed."_ The Earth Dragon met Samara's eyes. _"I am, of course, aware of the offer my sister has made to you, Samara. She shows excellent taste."_

"Wait a minute," Rhys broke in, "I must have missed that part!" His eyes were filled with awe as he looked at Samara. "You were asked?"

Samara didn't need to have the question spelled out for her. "I was, but I haven't come to a decision yet."

"It's a great honour," her friend went on. "I knew the Great Dragon Friends back in my time." His face took on a faraway look, as he remembered. "Rhiannon was the Friend of Water then. She was descended from the line of priests and priestesses that took in a young, traumatised dragon who'd lost his family in a horrific way."

"Ianto," Samara murmured. He'd told her the story on their journey from Maker's World, and Samara had wept for him. It had been so very long ago, and yet those murders kept shaping him even to this day.

Rhys nodded. "She was a force of nature! She was the one who presided over Jack and Ianto's mating. I know she'd be pleased that you were asked."

"What about the others?" Samara hadn't heard this story yet, and she was intrigued.

"Alice was the first, at least that's what we all thought until Rhiannon mentioned something about it. She was the Friend of Air, and Jack's daughter by a marriage that ended badly, cause her Mam couldn't handle Jack's immortality." Rhys sounded a bit outraged by that, and Samara couldn't blame him. It wasn't Jack's fault that he was immortal, and to reject him for it…that was just wrong. "She went on to marry Patrick. He was one of my best mates. He was also Phillip Coulson's nephew. Did Torchwood and Jack and Ianto proud when he took over the London branch.

"Then there was Kathy. Kathy Swanson. Friend of Fire and the best damned copper I'd ever had the pleasure to meet. She was a friend of Torchwood's as well, but she always refused to formally join the team, even after she and Tosh got married. That's Toshiko. She was Torchwood's technical expert. Brilliant, she was. There was no one like her. Ianto thought of her as a sister, and made no secret of it. That was why the Earth Dragon asked her; because she was willing to do anything to make sure Jack and Ianto were happy."

 _"_ _Toshiko was an excellent Friend,"_ the Earth Dragon confirmed. _"I still miss her. However you, Rhys Williams, would also make an excellent Friend of Earth, if you so choose."_


	45. A Mother's Life - Chapter Twelve

A Mother's Life - Chapter Twelve  


Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _19 July 5119 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Ddraig Llyn_**

Rhys' mouth dropped open. "Wait…what?" He was completely and totally blindsided by the offer.

Samara knew exactly how he felt.

 _"_ _It is time for us to choose new Friends,"_ the Earth Dragon explained. _"There have been no Great Dragon Friends in many years. Water and I have chosen. As for Fire and Air…I am certain they have someone in mind as well, although they do not share with us."_ He looked amused by the whole idea.

"Why don't you ever choose immortal Friends?" Samara asked, thinking of Jack, Phillip, Merlin, and Henry, of all whom deserved this more than she did.

 _"_ _Their destinies lie elsewhere,"_ the Earth Dragon answered. _"Or else, yes, we may have chosen any of them. However, we are constrained against it. Mortals are meant to be Great Dragon Friends, not immortals."_

She wondered why that was, but didn't argue about it. "But why me? I'm not that special."

"Bloody hell, woman," Rhys exclaimed. "You so very much deserve this! Everything you've been through, everything you've lost…and yet you're still amazing! Smart, gorgeous, compassionate, courageous…plus, there's that whole marine biologist thing you've got going on. The Water Dragon couldn't have chosen anymore better."

Samara was warmed by his words. But, still… "I wasn't so compassionate to my own son, after Gray was taken." She wanted to think she'd made up for all of that, by coming back into Jack's life and by making the decision to send Gray to the Lost Lands, when Jack wouldn't have been able to.

Rhys sighed. "You were hurt. And you did eventually see the wrong in what you did to Jack. He doesn't blame you…and I don't blame you. I was there, Samara…I was there when Gray came back, and I saw what he did." He reached out, taking her hand in his. "Neither of you were to blame for any of that. Shit happens, and you just have to deal with it the best you could. You were mad; losing your husband, and losing Gray, and you took it out on the person who was available. We're only human, Samara. And Jack forgave you a long time ago."

She grasped his hand tightly, hoping that she would see her gratitude since she was incapable of speaking in that moment. Somehow, hearing it from this man was different than hearing it from her own son, and she didn't know why.

Wait…yes, she did.

It came to her.

Rhys wasn't obligated to love her, not like her own son and his mate and their entire family. Rhys wasn't under any sort of pressure to forgive her, simply because of the family aspect. He was, in essence, an outsider, although one that had been accepted wholeheartedly within the Harkness-Jones clan. He had nothing to gain or lose by saying the truth to her.

 _"_ _Rhys is correct,"_ the Water Dragon affirmed. _"Humans are capable of so much forgiveness, and your son has done this for you, knowing that you – being human – needed a focus for your anger and loss. I will not lie…it will take Jack a very long time to accept that he was blameless in what happened to Grayson, but he will…and now, you must do the same for this."_

"Listen to the Dragon," a voice murmured behind them. "She speaks a hell of a lot of sense…for a spirit who usually likes riddles far too much to give a straight answer."

Jack was there, standing just a few steps away, hands deep in his pockets and his feet bare. He had a bashful expression that Samara could recall seeing only when he'd been a child, before blood and death had caused him to grow up so quickly.

The Water Dragon was laughing. _"If we spoke not in riddles, you would not be able to figure things out for yourselves."_

Samara's eldest son snorted in amusement. "Keep saying it, and some day we might even accept it." He took a step closer. "Did I hear that right? You asked my mother to be one of your Friends? And Rhys to be an Earth Friend?"

 _"_ _Yes, you did."_

"It's about time you do something about being Friendless. Ianto swears you've all been pining, but I haven't seen it. Still, he has a better sense of these sorts of things than I do."

 _"_ _Do not sell yourself short, my son,"_ the Earth Dragon chided softly. _"You see better than most."_

"Yeah, but Ianto's got me beat, at least where you're all concerned." He glanced at Samara and then Rhys, and back again. "If you want an opinion, I would think you'd both make fantastic Great Dragon Friends."

Samara hadn't been certain about it, not until Jack had said what he had. If anyone's opinion meant more to her than anyone's, it was her son.

She wrapped him up into the fiercest hug she could manage. Samara had come so very close to losing him, and to have him back in her life was the ultimate gift.

And now, she was being offered yet another way for her to completely belong to this wonderful family that had grown up around him.

After a while, she stepped away, and then turned toward the Water Dragon. "Alright, I agree. Is there anything I need to do in particular?"

The Water Dragon looked very happy indeed. She rose from the curled-up position she'd adopted, her wings flaring out behind her. _"I Name you Dragon-Friend, Samara Christina Wells Harkness. You are a True Friend, and your memory will be cherished by all who come after. I Bless you. Will you receive my Mark, as a symbol of your acceptance?"_

Samara wasn't magical but even she could sense the power from just those words. This meant she would be bound to this place forever…and she wasn't at all bothered by that idea. "I will," she said, sealing the magic.

There was a sudden tingling at the small of her back, that quickly grew into a burning. She leaned forward, resting her hands on her knees, until it was gone, and she took a deep breath as she stood upright once more. "I take it, that was the mark you were mentioning?"

 _"_ _It was."_

Samara wanted to see it, but kept where she was. "Rhys, it's your turn."

"I'm still not sure I'm the right man for the job," he said uncertainly.

 _"_ _You are,"_ the Earth Dragon said. _"Will you take my Mark, Rhys? Will you be Named?"_

He looked hesitant. His eyes darted toward Samara, who gave him an encouraging nod.

"Alright," he finally answered. "I'll do it."

 _"_ _Then I Name you Dragon-Friend, Rhys Alun Williams. You are a True Friend, and your memory will be cherished by all who come after. I Bless you. Will you receive my Mark, as a symbol of your acceptance?"_

"Yeah," he answered. "Yes, I will."

Rhys flinched, which Samara recognised as the mark coming in; it had to have felt the same way hers had, and it hadn't been comfortable.

When it was done, he grinned at Jack. "It's in the same place Tosh's was," he said, awestruck.

Jack was beaming. He reached forward and pulled them both in for a hug at the same time. Samara had absolutely no problem with that, wrapping one arm about her son, and the other about the man who'd become special to her in such a short amount of time.

As they stood there, on the shore of an ancient lake, with two dragon spirits watching over them. Samara Harkness – formerly Wells – finally, inevitably, felt as if she was home for good.


	46. A Mother's Life - Chapter Thirteen

A Mother's Life - Chapter Thirteen

Author: Milady Dragon

Author's Note: As promised. here are the last two chapters of "The Samara Wells Trilogy". I'm so glad you've all liked Samara! Thank you all so much for reading.

Next story is taking a little break from the Future-Verse, to visit the Third Series once more, with a story called "Tony Stark's Scenic Guide to Cardiff", which will start posting tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _20 July 5119 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Ddraig Llyn_**

Samara was surprised that the entire family had managed to gather together in such a short period of time, but then it wasn't every day that eighty-seven new siblings arrive on the scene.

Merlin was understandably upset at having missed seeing his mother, but Samara could also see the relief in him. She couldn't imagine how hard it was for him, knowing that River was dead and yet could show up at any time, given time travel. Arthur made certain to stay near him, and Merlin kept cuddling little Rory, as if comforted by his son's presence.

Phillip and Clint had managed to get Nathan there, as well. Apparently, the young dragon had just been cleared to change into his human form again, but he still looked pale and tired. Lisa hovered around him when neither of his fathers could, fetching him things as he sat on the sofa in the lounge, smiling at her as she hovered. Rhys was almost as bad, but he seemed content to let Lisa do most of the work.

Even Cadi had made it. Samara was aware that her privateering granddaughter was often out of touch, so it was a surprise to see her there. She was alone, and Samara wondered just when she was going to meet this elusive lover of hers, but from what she'd heard neither Jack nor Ianto would have been pleased to see John Hart. But then, after all of the history between Hart and her sons, Samara couldn't blame them for it.

When she'd arrived for the first time had been the last instance of everyone being in the family home. To have that happen again warmed her heart. To have such a large family, and to know it was about to grow larger, was something she'd never dreamed of. To be surrounded by all of these wonderful people, who had accepted her into their lives, was a miracle.

"Everyone," Jack called out. He stepped into the centre of the room, gaining the entire family's attention. "By now, you all know what's happened, and that we now have eighty-seven dragons' eggs currently in stasis, awaiting to have the children inside them called forth. Ianto and I," he favoured his mate with a fond smile, "have decided that it's too early for us to take on any more kids, and with the nature of the stasis vault the eggs won't deteriorate for millennia at least. So, we only thought it was fair that, if any of you wanted to adopt, you would be given the choice."

That had every single one in the room murmuring. Samara held her breath, knowing that at least one couple would step up, from discussions she'd overheard or been a part of.

In fact, within a minute Rowena was moving forward, Henry at her side. "We've been wanting children for a little while now," she said, "and this is the right time."

"In fact," Henry added, glancing at his mate and getting a nod in return, "we think we might take two. After all, there's a tradition of twins in this family."

That got a laugh from Ianto. "Dragons don't have litters, I seem to recall saying once."

"You did," Jack confirmed, the grin lighting up his face. "Doesn't make it any less true."

"One set," the dragon patriarch moaned dramatically. "One set of twins, and see the teasing I get."

"Actually," Clint spoke up, "there's two in this family."

"Damn straight," Nicole piped up from her set on the sofa next to her brother. Nathan and Nicole might have looked different, but they were very much twins.

"Then you and Henry will get the first choice," Jack agreed.

Using his own wrist strap, Jack entered the code that would open the vault. With a soft sigh, the door unsealed, and Jack pulled it open, revealing the shelves of eggs within.

Rowena and Henry went into the vault. All of the eggs looked the same, so there would be no way of telling what sort of dragon would come from what egg, but Samara knew that wouldn't matter to anyone.

"Gran." Rowena called from inside the vault, "which are the two eggs that you got from Helena Wells? The ones we aren't sure will even break?"

Suddenly, Samara couldn't breathe. They could have easily chosen different eggs, ones that would have a better chance, and not have been exposed to a substance that was detrimental to magic.

A hand rested at the small of her back, right over the mark that the Water Dragon had given her. She glanced over, and found Rhys looking at her, understanding in his dark eyes. He nodded once, and that had Samara walking to the vault, and going to the pair of eggs that she and Rhys had brought back together. "It's these."

Rowena hugged her, while Henry simply touched her on the shoulder in thanks. As Samara stepped back, her granddaughter and her mate each took one of the eggs, and the left the vault.

Ianto was watching approvingly as the two of them left the vault, clutching their eggs fiercely, as if afraid to let them go. Samara rejoined Rhys; he hadn't moved from where she'd left him, and she wondered how he'd managed to sneak up on her like that.

"I think we're up next," Clint spoke up. "But Phillip and I feel only confident to take one, thanks." The words were teasing, but the tone was serious, as if he was in awe of them for deciding on a pair.

After he and Phillip had made their choice, Anwyn and Gwaine took their turn. Samara thought they were both brave for doing it; she knew that Anwyn had also been thinking about children, but the nature of her mating had left them both uncertain if it would ever happen. Gwaine was a reincarnation, and it would have been difficult having to explain why any child's dad would die, and then come back looking somewhat different over and over again, but it seemed as if they were willing to accept that.

As was Emlyn and her mate, Aymara, although there was no guarantee that Aymara would come back after her time had come. That was always the chance any of them took if they were unlucky enough not to find one of the very few immortals out there in the universe. And yet, they were both stepping into the vault to make their own choice.

Gareth was next. Samara had once heard him say he had no interest in ever taking a mate, yet there he was, accepting the responsibility for a child. Still, he was steady, and could provide for an infant.

Cadi was chewing her lip. "I…want to, but I can't offer any sort of life to a child. Maybe one day I might decide I want to take the chance on raising one, but not right now."

"That's fair," Ianto assured her. "You can take as much time as you want. There's no rush, now that we can make certain the children will remain viable almost indefinitely."

"I want to think about it, too," Alun spoke up. "Right now, I'm on a different world every standard month as a roaming Adjudicator, and it would be impossible to take care of a baby at this time."

"Rory is too young for us to take on another child," Arthur added. "Perhaps in about a century…" Merlin nodded his agreement.

"I'm not ready for a child," Kaitlyn replied.

"Neither am I," Morgan said. "And raising a child on tour probably isn't the best idea. Besides, I have enough trouble wrangling my band and the crew, who act like children on the best days."

"Hey!' Nathan argued. "We're not that bad!"

"Yes, you are." Morgan reached over and ruffled Nathan's white hair, and he wasn't fast enough to keep her from messing it up.

"My job doesn't allow for children," Sabrina said.

"You can retire at any time," Phillip told her calmly. "I'd be losing one of my best operatives, but you can choose your own life over Torchwood."

"I know," she gave him a sad smile. "But I'm just not ready." Samara could understand; Sabrina spent hardly any time with her own mate, who was also a Torchwood operative. Belen stood next to her, but there seemed a distance between them, and Samara wondered if that space could ever be crossed.

"I don't know about children," Pryce admitted. "I have my businesses and I'm not that much interested. I might change my mind, but at this time it's just not something I want to do. Besides, I think I'm too young."

"All of those reasons are perfectly acceptable ones," Ianto reassured them all. "But if you ever change your minds, you'll let us know."

That earned him a round of affirmations.

Jack turned to Merlin. "So, are you ready to call some baby dragons out of their shells?"

Merlin handed Rory over to Arthur, giving his grandfather a large smile. "You know it."


	47. A Mother's Life - Chapter Fourteen

A Mother's Life - Chapter Fourteen  


Author: Milady Dragon

* * *

 ** _20 July 5119 (Earth Standard Date)_**

 ** _Ddraig Llyn_**

Jack and Ianto were the first ones out of the door. Rhys offered Samara his arm, and she accepted it, giving him a soft smile. They would need to talk after all of the noise had died down, because she was certain what she was feeling was mutual, but this wasn't the time for it. Later, they could discuss things.

A small stone altar had appeared on the village green. Samara knew that Rhys had raised it, with his newly-gained powers from the Earth Dragon. Samara herself had woken up this morning, and she could feel the lake calling to her, like a song that only she could hear. Instinctively, she knew she would have been able to call the water to her, and to bend it to her will. She needed much more in the way of training before she even attempted anything like that.

The residents of Ddraig Llyn must have gotten some sort of signal, because everyone was waiting for them when they arrived at the stone. Those who were carrying eggs placed them gently upon the stone, and faint singing began, which heralded the appearance of the Great Dragons.

They were impressive. Samara had thought so, even before she'd become the Friend of Water. Earth and Water, Fire and Air; each of them arrived, becoming solid as they touched the grass, their presence a signal for things to begin.

The song sank into Samara's bones, and she found herself singing along, even though she'd never heard it before, let alone the language that was falling from her lips. It was a primal thing, a part of the world since the beginning of time, and she didn't need to understand it to know what it was.

It was a song of joy, at the returning of children to their home.

As if on cue, every member of the family that had a dragon form changed. This was the first time that Samara had seen them all like this, and her heart swelled near to bursting at the sheer majesty of the sight. Green and blue, red and silver, aqua and black and purple…all the brilliant scales and wings and the power of dragons surrounding them.

And then, there was Jack. Her own child, so magnificent in his blue-grey scales…and yet, to her, he was far more handsome in his human body. But then, she _was_ slightly biased.

Merlin came forward, leaving Arthur's side to approach the stone. He rested one long-fingered hand on the first egg – one of the pair that Rowena and Henry had chosen – and spoke a single word.

Power echoed over the valley as the song increased in volume. Samara, though, suddenly stopped singing, feeling herself pulled forward to watch her great-grandson work his magic.

For a moment, she thought the shell wasn't going to crack, that the child within wouldn't emerge into the world. But, as her heart was just beginning to break, a long fissure appeared in the hard surface of the shell, from top to bottom.

A blue eye appeared in the crack, and soon a blue-scaled head with a single red horn began pushing open the egg. Somehow, Henry had gotten to the side of the stone from where he'd been standing next to Rowena, pulling at the shell, helping the tiny thing to emerge.

There was a high-pitched cry, and the baby was in Henry's arms, the immortal laughing in delight as the small dragon wriggled in his hold. Not only was the horn red, but so were the leathery vanes of the wings, and the tiny claws on each foot.

Somehow, Samara knew this child was a girl.

 _"_ _Name the child,"_ the Water Dragon prompted.

Henry glanced back at Rowena, and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't even think it," she warned him. "We are not naming our daughter Prudence."

"But it's a perfectly fine name," Henry argued.

"Henry Morgan…you proclaim that child Prudence and you'll be sleeping on the sofa for the next century."

Samara couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out. Apparently, neither could the rest of the gathering, because the song took on a chuckling quality to it, even if it didn't cease completely. They'd obviously been discussing baby names at some point, if they were having this argument now.

"Fine," Henry capitulated, even though he didn't sound so very upset about it. "Jocelyn Morgan-Jones."

That was surprising. Rowena had gone by the surname ap Llyn for so very long, Samara would have thought their children's' names would have been some variant of that. For Rowena and Henry to have gone back to Jones was touching.

Samara could feel the magic behind the naming. It was like a balm across the soul, and it southing and binding at the same time.

Henry held out the child to Kaitlyn, who seemed slightly shocked at the gesture but accepted the baby, going to stand next to Rowena. Merlin was smiling as he touched the next egg, this one the second of the two for Rowena and Henry.

That single word was spoken once more. This time, the egg began to crack almost immediately, revealing mottled brown and tan scales and green eyes. Henry had the boy in his arms almost as quickly as he had Jocelyn, and was ready when the Water Dragon asked him for a name. "Abraham Morgan-Jones."

With that, he stepped back into place beside Rowena, whose large head was curled downward, eyes taking in their children, happiness radiating from her like a dragon's own flame.

The next egg in line was the one chosen by Anwyn and Gwaine. The knight was there in moments of Merlin calling the child forth; this little one was a deep, royal blue, with sleepy grey eyes.

"Erik Jones," Gwaine proclaimed to the Great Dragons and to all who were present. Anwyn looked pleased at the choice as he rejoined her.

The next egg was a surprise. The dragon that burst from it was yellow, and wingless, with long strands of fire-red hair flowing down from her forehead between antler-like horns and with a pronounced tuft at the end of her tail. Four graceful looking claws hooked themselves carefully about Gareth's forearm; as he'd had no mate to take the little girl, he'd changed back into his human form when Merlin had called her forth.

"She looks almost like Nathan," Nicole said in awe, coming out of the song to comment. The child did, indeed, look like Nathan; only her colouring was different.

"She's an Oriental dragon," Samara heard Ianto comment, his own voice pleasantly surprised against the backdrop of song.

Samara glanced over at Nathan, knowing that he was very self-conscious about his dragon form being so very different from the rest of his family's. He'd been the only one not to change when the ceremony started, but now he was in his full glory, as if seeing another one like him had caused the last of his shyness to drop away. His sister had her arms about his long, sinuous neck, hugging the stuffing out of him. Both Phillip and Clint were beaming at the sudden acceptance in their son, the purple dragon that was Clint rubbing his cheek against his dragon child's, while Phillip had his hands on both of his dragons.

 _"_ _Name the child,"_ the Water Dragon said, her own ethereal voice pleased.

"Carys Harkness-Jones," Gareth said proudly.

"A proud Welsh name for an Oriental dragon," Jack laughed happily.

The next egg was the one chosen by Emlyn and Aymara. That little girl was yet another, different dragon; this one had rainbow-coloured feathers along her wings, a flat, equally feathered tail, and a ruff that framed her little, scaled face.

"I'd only heard about the feathered dragons," Ianto said in wonder. "I'd never seen one before."

 _"_ _Name the child,"_ the Water Dragon said once again.

"Bronwyn Khan-Jones," Aymara said, cradling the little girl close to her chest. Little Bronwyn gave a little croon, and Samara felt – as well as most of the witnesses, she was sure – her heart melt at all that cuteness.

The last egg was the one chosen by Phillip and Clint.

That child was the exact same shade as the shy at dusk; a rich indigo, that faded into near-blackness along the wings. The little boy began to practically climb the ice mage, and Phillip was laughing so hard the baby nearly got away from him. He wouldn't be able to fly yet, being that small, but he certainly gave it the best try he could.

Nicole had crowded close, as had Lisa; Clint and Nathan craned their necks over Phillip's head to get a good look at their newest family member.

"Skylar Coulson-Jones," Phillip murmured, his voice soft with joy.

 _"_ _So shall it be,"_ all four Great Dragons proclaimed.

"So shall it be," the people watching echoed, Samara among them.

The ceremony broke up, and everyone there crowded around the new parents, giving their congratulations and best wishes for the children. Clint had immediately changed back into his human form, and had Skylar in his arms. Tears were in his eyes as cradled the baby, Phillip wrapped around him, Nicole and Lisa both clamouring for their turn to hold him.

A now-human Nathan had gone over to Gareth, and Samara watched as her grandson handed Carys over, Nathan looking extremely uncomfortable until the Oriental girl calmly curled around his forearms, antlers bumping into the young dragon's shoulder. Nathan bent his head just enough to rub his cheek along Carys' hair, a totally besotted expression on his face.

Rowena had changed as well, as had Cadi, and the doting aunt was tickling little Abraham along his belly, making him grumble, while Jocelyn tugged at her mother's hair, tangling it around one of her claws. Rowena tried to get loose, but gave it up quickly as a lost cause.

Emlyn and Aymara were both taking turns passing Bronwyn back and forth, the little feathered dragon seemingly enjoying it by the happy squeals she was making. That was where Samara went first; the beautiful, multi-coloured plumage calling to her.

Bronwyn was the first of her new great-grandchildren she held.

The feathers were soft under her fingers, and a tiny, black claw reached out to grasp one as Samara stroked her. Bronwyn's eyes were a glittering red, and they sparkled as Samara smiled down at her.

"I'm your Great-Gran," she murmured. "And I am going to love you like you won't believe."

She would love all of these precious children. But, if Samara was going to be honest with herself, the two she and Rhys had rescued were always going to be the apple of her eye. She looked over, and saw that Rhys as standing with Rowena and Henry, his own eyes wide with awe as Henry passed him Abraham. For a second, he was panicked, but Rhys soon regained his calm and was waggling his fingers at the baby's face, keeping them out of the way of grasping claws and laughing as Abraham tried and failed to catch them.

"Should we be expecting a mating anytime soon?" Emlyn asked slyly.

Samara jerked in surprise at the question, but kept her grip on Bronwyn. She felt her face grow hot. "I've only just met him. He needs time to settle before I even think about something like that. Besides, I don't even know if he would be interested in that sort of thing."

But she'd been getting signals from him. She couldn't deny that. It had only been a couple of days, and yet Samara felt as if she'd known Rhys Williams forever.

"It never hurts to ask," Aymara declared. "If I'd never spoken to Emlyn, I wouldn't be here now." Her dark skin was flushed with happiness, and she had her arm around Emlyn's waist, hand resting lightly on Emlyn's hip. They were perfectly mated, even if Aymara wasn't as long-lived as Emlyn was.

"Just think about it," Emlyn urged.

"I will," Samara promised.

Her eyes went back to Rhys, and this time she caught him staring at her. Yes, she will think about it. And yes, they will talk. However, she wasn't about to push. Rhys had been through too much, it was too soon in knowing him anyway.

For now, though, she was going to celebrate with her family. She was going to get to know her new great-grandchildren, and spend time with everyone else. Maybe she would travel. Visit the homeworlds that they'd chosen for themselves. See them in their own environments. Perhaps go on an adventure with Cadi…and meet this John Hart character she'd taken up with.

She had her entire lifetime to do the things she wanted to. And, maybe…who knew? She might very well have someone to come home to, someone who would cherish her the way Franklin had.

Samara had her whole life in front of her, and she would so whatever she wanted to, instead of merely existing in the past.

She'd come a long way from Maker's World…a long way to home.

 _Fin_


End file.
